<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protector of New Eden by Mackenzie716</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975819">Protector of New Eden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackenzie716/pseuds/Mackenzie716'>Mackenzie716</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pining, Slow Burn, War, it is sloooww burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackenzie716/pseuds/Mackenzie716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Amelia Lansdowne is finally coming home after five years of serving in the army. Finally arriving back in her childhood home of Hope County and most importantly, back with her older brother, Marcus - who she soon comes to realize is a member of the cult project of Eden's Gate, run by the infamous Seed family. She soon comes to realize her once quaint and beautiful childhood home has something much more sinister lurking in the midst than she could have ever dreamt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holly Pepper/John Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Male Deputy | Judge (Far Cry)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi  guys 😊</p><p>This story is originally written at wattpad but I finally update it here. Here you can read a story of my OC Hope A. Lansdowne. </p><p>You can find her at tumblr at OC site that some awesome girls made. You can post your own character too and share it with other great characters. </p><p>Have a nice day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been five years since Hope AmeliaLansdowne had been back at her quaint suburban home Hope County. </p><p> </p><p>She and her brother had taken it upon themselves to honor their family militant history. Both of their grandfathers had fought in the World Wars. Their Great Grandfather served in World War I, while their Grandfather had fought in World War II and now their father served as a soldier. </p><p> </p><p>And because of this line of service, they felt this family honor now fell upon them to carry out. To make their ancestors proud.  </p><p> </p><p>Hope was never just an ‘ordinary girl’. She never played with dolls or other ‘girl’ toys. She and her brother were often dragged out to the aircraft - that was owned by their grandfather - where she and her brother were taught how to shoot guns. She preferred this, it suited her much better – she felt – rather than following the societal norms of how a proper lady should behave or act. She didn’t care, her mother on the other hand was indifferent to this idea. As she continuously expressed her thoughts and feelings on the matter with a statement along the lines of, “Guns were not for girls”, or “Hope, that is not very lady like”.  </p><p> </p><p>Hope slowly learned to begrudgingly ignore her mother's statements and continued on. And to her mother's dismay she was taught how to properly use a gun. </p><p> </p><p>She, of course, didn’t jump directly into shooting off rifles. No, she started off slowly – slingshots and a bow – then finally was taught how to shoot a proper gun.   </p><p> </p><p>Hope, of course loved it! </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>All of her fondest childhood memories revolved around heading up to the Whitetail Mountains and setting up shop with her older brother and father to shoot targets and then eventually hunting.  </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Years went on continuing this father, daughter and son tradition, under her mother's watchful eye. The amount of times she and her brother stayed up late at night, looking down, hiding in the shadows of the stairs bannister at the sight of their mother and father fighting over letting the two of them – mostly Hope – shoot off guns was, inappropriate for their age – and for Hope – her gender. The fights typically ended with a hug and kiss and the triumphant smirk of their father looking down upon the annoyed face of their mother. He always won the arguments, whether or not she was right.  </p><p> </p><p>As she reached the age of fifteen, her father had begun to teach her how to fly the old plane that was passed down from her father's father and so on. From what she remembers, those were some of the best and most memorable days of her childhood. Of course, it took some time for her to truly get the hang of it, but eventually she became very good and finally felt she was a true pilot like her father and ancestors before. </p><p> </p><p>As time went on, she got to prime age of eighteen, where she could finally enlist into the army like she had planned. Her brother had just gotten home from his line of duty, with some visible and invisible scars, but that didn’t scare young Hope. It lit the fire in her heart. It only made her want to go more. She craved adventure.  </p><p> </p><p>And so, she went on three tours of duty in the span of five years. </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Hope of course - in that five-year span - had visited her best friend Mary May a handful of times, who resided in Falls End. However, when Hope finished her five-year service in the army, she felt she had seen enough. </p><p> </p><p>It was truly time to go home. <br/> </p><p> </p><p>And so, she set off on her long journey back to her home of Hope County.   </p><p> </p><p>On the car ride in she couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of happiness to be home again and seeing the county sign that brought back so many memories, she definitely felt it. </p><p> </p><p>As happy as she was, she was unaware of the fact that while she was coming home from a war, she was entering another war, right here in her home of Hope County.   </p><p> </p><p> <br/>Henbane River was completely different from what she had remembered. As she drove and passed many familiar buildings, she couldn’t help but notice the many spray-painted words which read ‘SINNER’, scribbled on almost every home and car she passed. Right then, she knew something was wrong. Something was different. The environment from which she grew, was changed, in the matter of half a decade. The home of whence she grew, had disappeared. Not entirely, but enough to give her a sick feeling in her stomach as she looked around at the atmosphere around her. </p><p> </p><p>As she passed some of the rivers close to the road, she couldn’t help but notice the air was full of something she did not recognize. It immediately made her fill with an overwhelming feeling of content. She swooned over this new feeling. However, when passing by and leaving the area it quickly vanished. She shook it from her thoughts and figured she must just have been tired.   </p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of driving – which felt like an eternity to her - she finally approached the familiar ranch of her childhood, family home. She quickly shut off the engine and immediately jumped from her car in overwhelming excitement to grab her duffle bag of belongings.   </p><p> </p><p>As she reached the front door, she couldn’t help but turn to the breathtaking view of the beautiful Whitetail mountains of which she had grown close with as a child. She sighed with content.  </p><p> </p><p>‘I’m finally home’.  </p><p> </p><p>A small smile escaped from her lips and as she did so the door from behind her opened quickly. She turned to see the familiar face of her brother. A big smile shone brightly on his face as he looked upon his little sister.   </p><p> </p><p>In their time apart, they had been writing to each other continuously, but obviously this was nothing compared to words on paper.   </p><p> </p><p>He quickly enveloped his sister into his arms and held her for what seemed like an eternity. For that’s how long they seemed to be away from each other. She heard him speak from above her and felt the rumble of his words vibrate through his chest as he held her.   </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home, little sister.”   </p><p> </p><p>She sighed in content just happy to be home again. As they pulled away from each other, she couldn’t help but take notice of the odd attire he had on. A plain red t-shirt, brown leather jacket and shorts. Nothing too out of the ordinary for him, however it’s what he had hanging from his neck that caught her immediate interest – a religious cross with a floral background. She shook it from her thoughts quickly and decided not to ask questions.   </p><p> </p><p>“Come on in! What are you waiting for? Your bedroom hasn’t been touched since you left.” He told her in excitement, turning into the house, expecting her to follow.   </p><p> </p><p>“Yep, I’m coming!” She giggled to herself, following her older brother inside. “I still can’t believe I’m home. . .”   </p><p> </p><p>As Hope took a shower upstairs, her brother, Marcus prepared them something to eat. Knowing Hope would be very hungry from such a long journey back home.   </p><p> </p><p>During supper, it was like nothing had ever changed between them. They laughed and spoke about old times. She was in such bliss to be home again and with her brother after so long.  </p><p> </p><p>After supper had finished, Hope took it upon herself to put the plates in the sink and with a quick goodnight to Marcus, she headed off to bed for a much-needed rest.  </p><p> </p><p>As morning came and the familiar shine of the sun – which she had craved longingly - shone through Hope’s blinds. This was the first time in nearly five years that she had woken up naturally. Looking at the clock next to her bed, she realized that it was nearly mid-day. She chuckled slightly to herself, falling back into her pillow and swiftly moving a fallen lock of her hair from her face. She must have been especially tired.  </p><p> </p><p>After lying in bed for a little while longer, enjoying the warmth of her bed and of course the fact that she had no reason to get up, she had no one screaming at her to wake up at the unbearable hours of the early morning, she reluctantly got up and headed downstairs. Expecting to find her brother somewhere in the house. However, that was not the case. Instead of finding him, she found a handwritten note, </p><p>  </p><p>“I’ve been called to St. Francis Veteran Centre for some work. I should be home later. I’ll see you soon. -M”.  </p><p> </p><p>Hope shrugged it off and decided she would give her best friend Mary May a much-needed visit. She headed back up the steps to her bedroom and put on some tight, dark, blue-jeans, a black t-shirt and her favorite black combat boots. Putting her familiar military jacket on - which she couldn’t seem to be apart from – She Grabbed her keys and headed out. </p><p> </p><p>However, before she started for Falls End, she decided to take a visit to the airstrip that held her esteemed twin-engine aircraft.  </p><p> </p><p>When she opened the sliding hangar door, she couldn’t believe what appeared before her eyes.   </p><p> </p><p>Her old, but still beautiful plane sat right where she had left it. However, she noticed something different about it. As she circled around her plane, she noticed the bombs attached on the wings, the machine gun attached under the nose, but most importantly - the same symbol her brother had around his neck – was on both sides of her beloved plane's wings.   </p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck. . .” She whispered under her breath as she brushed her fingers over the mark. She was steaming with rage. So much so, that the newly painted symbols on her plane's wings began to get blurry from the sudden tears that brimmed her eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>When Marcus comes home, he will have some serious explaining to do.  </p><p> </p><p>She reluctantly left the hangar and slammed the metal door before and stomping her way back to her vehicle and with tears streaming down her face, she headed off to Falls End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falls End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for kundos and lovely comment 😍. So, here is another chapter. I hope you will like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hope drove the short distance from her family's hangar, the tears never seized. She couldn't help but succumb to the overwhelming sadness, disdain and hurt that flowed through her body like a raging river - same could be described to the tears flowing from her blues. She didn't understand why how her own flesh and blood could take the one thing she held most dear to her and blatantly vandalize it while she was gone. </p><p> </p><p>She thought about pulling off to the side of the road to allow herself to calm down, just enough so she could get to Mary May's home and spill her feelings out to her, but the last thing she wanted to do was show up at her friend's house in tears, after being gone for so long. She had more dignity than that. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she flicked the radio on in an attempt to pull herself together. </p><p> </p><p>As she listened along to the calming song that played over her dying speakers, she couldn't help but hum along to it. The more she listened to the words, the more she realized what exactly they were saying. The lyrics spoke of a collapse that would soon come and explained how all could be saved by those who followed the protector and savior, The Father. </p><p> </p><p>The words sounded foreign to her. She had never heard this song before - and she had listened to a lot of music on her time away - however, this one was new to her. She didn't know why this song in particular spoke to her in such a way. Shaking herself from those thoughts, she concentrated more on making it to her friend's house alive, than one strange song she heard playing on the radio. </p><p> </p><p>The more Hope drove through the county, the more she realized exactly how much things had changed. She not only noticed more billboards and signs with the same words and statements she had seen coming into the county, but she as well noticed a man who wore a wardrobe nearly identical to the one her brother had on when she arrived yesterday. She typically wouldn't have thought this weird, had he not have had a large bow in one hand and a huge white wolf with a red cross painted on its head, standing next to him. </p><p> </p><p>As she drove by him, she couldn't help but stare into the eyes of the man staring back at her. She quickly turned her head forward and gulped slightly. </p><p> </p><p>After driving through the boundary of the Whitetail Mountains and into Holland Valley, she noticed to the left of her - where a welcome sign should have been - was an even larger billboard sign that read, "WE LOVE YOU AND WE WILL TAKE YOU", spray-painted on with a similar color to the previous ones she had seen coming into Hope County as well as on her twin-engine. </p><p> </p><p>Underneath this billboard stood two sentries that wore similar clothes to the ones of the man with the wolf and of course, Marcus. </p><p> </p><p>The more she drove, the more she started to question whether this was her home or not. The familiar red silos that once stood shiny and tall in the County fields, were now spray-painted with the same floral cross she had seen around Marcus's neck and as well the wings of her plane. </p><p>The cross was bloody everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>When Hope finally reached the sign of Falls End, she couldn't help but gasp softly as she approached the familiar Falls End sign that she had grown fond of. Only . . . now, it wasn't the same sign. It was ruined. Spray-painted across the words of her best friend's town name, was the same word that she had seen numerous times before; </p><p> </p><p>'SINNER'. </p><p> </p><p>Someone had to know what was happening around here. She intended to find out. </p><p>As she found her way around the small town, she quickly parked outside of the bar - Spread Eagle - that Mary May worked at and headed inside. </p><p> </p><p>As she swung the doors to the bar open, her eyes immediately began searching through the small building for her friend. Spotting her almost instantly, as she noticed the familiar blonde head of hair, she had grown so fond of, cleaning cups behind the counter. </p><p> </p><p>She smirked wildly as all the pain and confusion she felt driving here, faded almost completely. </p><p>Mary looked up and her eyes immediately shone bright. </p><p> </p><p>"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Hope Amelia Lansdowne?" She said putting one of the cups she was cleaning down. </p><p> </p><p>Hope giggled lightly in reply and quickly ran to gather Mary in her arms for a much-needed embrace. </p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you too, Mary". Hope murmured into her friend's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"When did you get back?" Mary asked, pulling away and holding Hope at an arm's length to get a better look at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Late yesterday afternoon." Hope replied as Mary guided her to one of the bar stools in front of the bar counter, she had been working behind, grabbing one of the freshly cleaned glasses and pouring her a nice cold beer. </p><p> </p><p>"Well damn, is it good to see you." Mary replied, with a happy sigh, placing the beer in front of Hope, watching her take a nice long swig from it. </p><p> </p><p>"I could say the same to you, but honestly this beer has more of my attention at the moment!" Hope said chuckling to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Mary rolled her eyes in reply. </p><p> </p><p>"Your sass on the other hand is the one thing I sure as hell am not missing . . ." She mumbled to herself, knowing full well Hope could hear her. </p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled brightly at her, showing all of her teeth, before taking another long sip from the glass. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen Pastor Jerome yet?" Mary asked as she leaned against the counter along the wall behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet, but I plan on it". </p><p> </p><p>"Well what are you waiting for? He hasn't shut up about you since you left. I know he'll be happy to see you." Mary said, swiftly grabbing her hand from over top the counter and dragging her from off the stool, begrudgingly forcing Hope to drop her cold beer from her grasp. </p><p> </p><p>"Was hoping to finish that." Hope said in dismay, as she was dragged out the doors of the bar and quickly put under the arm of Mary as they walked to the church. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll get you another there, Soldier." Mary chuckled, rolling her eyes once again at her long-time best friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I better." Hope replied, laughing with her as they quickly approached the church. </p><p>Hope quickly noticed the familiar frame of Pastor Jerome standing outside the familiar white building, she used to attend every Sunday with her family as a child. However, in front of him stood two unfamiliar men, standing tall looking him over as they spoke and another standing next to him, with his eyes glued to the ground in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, what are those two doing here. . ." Mary sighed in annoyance under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>One of the men standing next to Pastor Jerome, who still had his eyes to the ground, stood awkwardly in between all three men. He was wearing a simple white shirt, with blue trousers. </p><p> </p><p>As Mary and Hope approached the three men, Mary addressed Pastor Jerome out loud, catching not just his attention but the other two men as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Pastor, look who happened to stumble into my bar!" </p><p> </p><p>The two other bearded men turned towards the sudden voice. The other bearded man who stood next to the one with the blue trousers, had a nice pair of yellow aviators on. His silky brown hair was tied into a bun on his head. He wore and white dress shirt, with a printed black vest and black jeans. She couldn't help but notice he was a man of religion as well, looking at the black rosary wrapped around his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Hope new by the way this man carried himself, that he was a man of high importance. The aura he produced the closer she got to him, left her uneasy. </p><p> </p><p>The second bearded man, had black sunglasses sat atop his head, while his brown flop of hair was slicked back. He was wearing a blue silk shirt, with a black vest - similar to the man next to him - and a blue coat with a pattern of tiny planes, sat comfortably on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Pastor Jerome laid eyes on - the now grown - Hope, he quickly gathered her into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"What a relief it is to see you, Hope. I have been praying for your safe return." He said his chin resting atop of her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Pastor." She replied, pulling away, standing next to him as she looked at the three other men. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, we just came by to say hello." She said to Pastor Jerome. As he opened his mouth to speak, the man with the yellow aviators spoke instead. </p><p> </p><p>"No, that's okay, Child. My brother and I were just about to leave." He said smiling at her before walking they both turned towards the white truck, that had been parked aside the church and pulled out to leave. She quickly took notice of the familiar black cross displayed on the hood as they left. She quickly pulled herself from her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, it's probably time for me to head back to the bar before anyone misses me. Come on back for that beer anytime!" Mary said, winking at Hope before heading back. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you can bet on that!" She quickly replied to Mary's retreating back. </p><p> </p><p>Turning back to the Pastor and the other man who were silently talking to one another. Pastor Jerome gently placed his hands on the other man's shoulders in a comforting manner and slowly spoke to the fragile looking man. </p><p> </p><p>"Danny, have faith. We will find where your family was taken. In the meantime, you will stay here. We won't let them take you either." He spoke softly to the man, who seemed more like a boy at the moment. He nodded softly before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn't believe her ears. She looked at the Pastors profile as he watched the man, Danny walk away. She slowly turned back to her, sighing under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here, Pastor." Hope asked in a small voice. She knew she wasn't crazy. There was definitely something happening. His eyes, which were filled with a mixture of emotions, stared her down. </p><p> </p><p>"Hope, this wasn't a good time for you to come home." He said plainly, looking at her sadly and shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Pastor. Please, just tell me what's going on." </p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted to the ground, before reaching hers again, pulling her to the side and lowering his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Those men that were here before. . . They're behind all of this. They're running the Project of Eden's Gate." He told her, looking at her with a straight and serious face. </p><p> </p><p>"That symbol, I've been seeing everywhere . . . That has something to do with them doesn't it?" She asked, curiously. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they're extremely dangerous. If it were up to me, I would tell you to pack up and leave as quick as possible, but . . . I fear it may be too late for that already." He spoke dryly, pausing for a moment before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>"It's too late for Marcus."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Guys</p><p>I do hope you like it so far. Thank you for kundos and read page. </p><p>This chapter will be from the different side. The Marcus side of the story. Tell me what do you think?? 🤔 🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Walking back to the white truck they had arrived in, Joseph stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the familiar sudden pull in his mind. The same pull he had felt before, the same pull he felt before his mind was opened to reveal The Voice that spoke to him.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As John fumbled with the car keys in his hand and began to open the truck door, he noticed his brother wasn’t following, but only that he had stopped a few feet behind him. He had seen that look before.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Voice was speaking to him.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He watched curiously as he saw Joseph turn back towards the Church and stare at the young girl, they had met just moments ago. She was still standing in a close circle with Mary May, Pastor Jerome and Daniel Woodson.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Joseph stared credulously at the girl, the familiar pull soon turned into The Voice - the same Voice which had once told him that the collapse would come.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>‘<em>The first seal has been opened, The Protector has come.</em>’ </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He shivered hearing The Voice once again after it being silenced for so long. He had wondered when he would hear it again. The moment he laid eyes on the girl, he knew something was different with her. The Voice had confirmed it.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She will take a huge part in the protection of their people during the collapse.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He knew then, </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She would be the one to save them all.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Is everything alright, brother?” John spoke, pulling Joseph from his thoughts.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Joseph looked to his younger brother as John approached him. A ghost of a smile appearing on his lips, looking at his brother once, before looking past his head to the girl. . . the savior beyond. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Brother?”  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Everything will be okay.” Joseph spoke suddenly, still staring at the girl beyond his brother’s shoulder. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Everything is falling into place, according to God’s plan. We will be saved.” He spoke, looking into John’s eyes and placing his hands on his shoulders. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Come now, the word must be spread.”  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*** </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Hope drove home, she couldn’t get the words of what the Pastor had told her out of her head; </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>‘<em>It’s too late for Marcus. . .</em>’  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She didn’t understand. She couldn’t understand. Something about those men she met today, they had a hold on her brother that she didn’t understand.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Pastor Jerome told her, they were dangerous, but the strange thing was . . . she didn’t feel she was in any sort of danger around them. She felt at home, she felt in peace. She felt the opposite of what Pastor Jerome was feeling, of what the young man was feeling and of what Mary had been feeling as soon as she laid eyes on them outside the Church.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She figured it was only because she didn’t know them. It was impossible to get a proper read on someone after only a sentence spoken to one another.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Her mind was racing, it seemed to do nothing but that during her short time back home.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hope suddenly realized she had arrived back at the ranch. She put the car in park and sat still in the seat, staring up at the front door of her childhood home.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>How could things have changed so drastically here in such a short amount of time?  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She looked at the front porch and remembered all the times they had weekend brunches out there. Looking to the lawn, she remembered the fond memories of learning to shoot her bow at the tree as target practice. Looking to the dirt path alongside the house itself, she remembered learning to ride her bike.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>All around this place held her fondest childhood memories.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Being gone for five years and it seemed like all of that had disappeared.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sighing deeply, she looked into her lap, feeling the familiar tears from earlier begin to fill her eyes. She laughed to herself as they fell down her cheeks. Feeling almost ridiculous. She quickly wiped them away and forcefully opened the car door.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She wouldn’t let herself cry.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She had to help her brother and crying wouldn’t help that. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If she could do anything for her home, she had to start with him.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Locking her car door, she lent her head against the top of her door before taking a large breath in and slamming it closed. She walked up the front porch and entered the house.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Marcus wasn’t home yet and so she decided to prepare dinner for when he would return. Looking in the pantry she decided to make his favorite meal. Spaghetti.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>If she wanted to have a serious conversation with him, she wanted it to happen over a plate of his favorite cuisine.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dancing around the kitchen she prepared the meal. As she was finished the dinner, the front door opened, and an exhausted looking Marcus entered. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She sighed lightly to herself, before turning around fully to greet him and plastering a smile on his face.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Have a good day?” She asked him as he took his coat off and placing it on the bannister. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Busy.” He replied simply as he took a deep breath in. “Damn, something smells delicious.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Well, I decided to make spaghetti, since its technically our real first dinner together after such a long time.” She said, shrugging her shoulders and turning to collect plates and cutlery from the kitchen to place on the table.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What? Yesterday's dinner wasn’t good?” He scoffed lightly.</p>
</div><p><br/>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She looked at him over her shoulder as she scooped a mountain of spaghetti on to his plate.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, but toast and cereal aren’t what I would call a ‘proper dinner’.” She said laughing and using hand quotations.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Well, I thought it was delicious . . .” He told her, grabbing the plate she had placed on the counter.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Of course, you did.” She laughed.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He sat down at the dining room table and immediately dug in. She watched him as he shoveled the food into his mouth. Groaning lightly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m guessing you like it then?” Hope said, giggling and sitting across from him.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Just like mom used to make.” He said winking at her with a mouth full of food. She gaped at him and lent across the table to slap his arm.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh, come off that, you know it's better than what she used to make. I at least didn’t burn anything.” She said proudly. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“This time. . .” He said under his breath.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yeah and you best not forget it!” She exclaimed as they both burst into laughter.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She missed this. She missed their endless sibling banter. The laughter slowed down and soon it was just the sound of them eating – mostly slurping from Marcus. She investigated her plate of pasta and then back up to her brother.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Marcus. . . I don’t want to hide anything from you.” She said breaking the silence and the loud slurps form across the table came to a full stop as he looked up at her with quizzical eyes.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Alright . . .” He responded, nodding slowly.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“So, why are you hiding things from me?” She asked.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, attempting to laugh it off. She stared at him, raising her eyebrow slightly.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Marc, you’re my brother and being your designated, annoying, little sister, I know you’re a terrible liar.” She told him, letting a small laugh out before wiping the smile off her face and sighing. “Please Marcus, let me help you.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He shook his head, glancing down to his lap.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope. No . . . I can’t . . . I can’t tell you.” He said, rising from the table grabbing his plate and heading over to the sink to wash it.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What do you mean you can’t tell me? Of course, you can! I’m your sister.” Hope said, tears attempting to slip from her baby blues. She quickly blinked them away. It physically hurt her as she looked at upon her brother, struggling.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Marc.” She spoke again but received nothing from him in return. He leant over the sink with his hands gripping the marble edge, turning his knuckles a ghostly white.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Marc. Look at me!” She screamed finally, allowing the tears to escape.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“HOPE!” He whipped around and screamed at her.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She stood stunned in front of him. Shaking lightly. He had never yelled at her before. Nothing like this anyways. His eyes, which were filled with rage, slowly softened as he looked upon his little sister’s teary eyes. He sighed once more, looking towards the tile floor.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You don’t understand.” He softly spoke.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But I could, if you just told me!” She screamed at him in frustration.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“You will understand in time. . .” he told her as he took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. “You will soon understand, what I’m doing. You can join Eden’s Gate too; just as I did. You will be protec-” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I am NOT going to join that fucking cult.” She interrupted him, speaking darkly. “The Pastor told me what they are, what they’re doing to people . . . what they’re doing to you!” She screamed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“They’re not doing anything to me! They’re making me see. They’ve awoken me!” He said, breathing heavily.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t recognize you.” She whispered, stepping away from him and making his hands, which were once planted on her shoulders, fall back down to his side’s.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope, I’m right here. This is me. They’ve showed me what I can become, what I was but didn’t see. They can show you too.” He continued.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“But the Pastor told me-” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope, he’s lying to you! They all are! The whole resistance are liars and they’re weak! We will cull the heard. . .” He said, lowering his voice to but a whisper. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She shook her head, looking into her brother’s eyes. The eyes of someone she no longer recognized. She slowly backed away, tears slipping form her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she went up to her room and left him in the kitchen.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>So much for the spaghetti dinner. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*** </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Marcus awoke early that morning, he couldn’t help but feel that in that moment, lying in bed, knowing his sister was in the room next to him, finally home from war, he was the happiest he had ever been. His life was complete.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Living in their childhood home alone the past few years, after their parents died and she left him. Business at the old summer camp was extremely stressful for him. He had no one. He had nothing. He controlled everything by himself.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He wasn’t mad at Hope.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He could never be angry with her. Not truly, anyways. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was just alone. He was alone and scared and soon he lost all purpose in his life. He couldn’t tell her that in a letter. She literally did have the world on her shoulders. He just had a summer camp. He knew what she was going through.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Boy, did he know.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But he managed it. He survived and all with the help of The Father. All because he was rescued, protected from himself. He found who he was. He owed everything to them.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As he got up and dressed quickly, he left a note on the dining room table for Hope to find. Knowing perfectly well, she would not be awake for a few more hours.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The day continued like nothing had happened. He hunted animals for food and pelts, trained Jacob’s new recruits and took care of the Judges. He was one of Jacob’s best hunters and he was nothing but proud of that.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After his work was completed for the day, he headed off to Joseph’s compound for the sermon he was holding. Every sermon Joseph held, gave Marcus strength, gave him hope and most importantly continued his faith. It allowed himself to continue to see who he truly was.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Today's sermon was based on one of the messages Joseph had heard before, it spoke to him once again. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>‘<em>The Lamb, The Angel, The Key of Eden’s Gate, The Protector will come.</em>’  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As the entirety of the Church heard those words – including Marcus – they were all filled to the brim with joy. They all had been waiting for so long, their time, their savior had finally come for them.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The Judge, The Protector of New Eden . . . was finally here.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As Marcus stood to leave the church and return home, he heard the familiar voice of The Father calling to him from the front of the Church.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Marcus, my son, come here for a moment.” Joseph spoke softly to him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes, Father.” Marcus spoke obediently and hurried towards him.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“We have great news. John and I have met your sister today. She was accompanied by those who still resist us.” He told him, holding his shoulder lightly with his outstretched hand. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes, she just arrived late yesterday afternoon, Father.” Marcus replied. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“We wish for you to bring her to us.”  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Marcus’s eyes had widened slightly. He had planned on bringing her here eventually. However, he did not think of it being so soon. But he had to do what The Father willed of him. He nodded his head, towards him.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes, Father. I will do my best. It won’t be easy. Hope tends to be really stubborn.” He told him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When he said her name, he noticed the look in The Father’s eyes.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope . . .” Joseph said to himself. “A beautiful name for a guardian angel.” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Marcus knew then, his true mission was to bring her to the compound to meet truly present her to The Father.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tomorrow she would go. </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Chosen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello fellow readers,</p><p>I can't explain how happy I am that you are supporting me for every page or kudos. 😍😍</p><p>I wil let you to submerge into the story and not into my silly words. </p><p>Have a beautiful day. 😊 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Hope hated when her and Marcus fought.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Even when they were children, she remembers, whenever he grew cross with her, she would immediately run off to her father and ask for advice on how to establish common ground between them. Otherwise, she found it particularly difficult to sleep, knowing there was a quarrel going on between them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>However, they have never fought so intensely over something this serious. She could usually find an answer to resolve the situation, but in this case. She couldn’t really think of one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She loved her brother, but the man she was introduced to not two days ago, was not the same man she once knew growing up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Laying in her warm, soft bed, with the heavy sheets laying over top of her, she kept her glossy gaze held on the window that held the amazing view of the Whitetail Mountains. Staring at them, in awe and admiration. The faint feeling of, sadness, lulling deep in her heart. She wanted so badly for things to go back to the way they were.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As a tear slid down her cheeks, she immediately huffed out an exasperated laugh, shaking her head lightly and wiping the falling tear off of her cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shoving the blankets aside, she decided to get on with her day. Showering quickly and putting on her usual attire - white hemmed t-shirt, black tight jeans and combat boots - before grabbing her green military jacket and heading down the stairs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As she entered the kitchen, she could smell the familiar scent burnt toast - clearly, an indication that Marcus was attempting to make something for breakfast.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope took a breath before entering the kitchen, he had his back turned to her, as he was buttering his pieces of black toast. She silently, walked by him and opened the silver refrigerator, grabbing the milk and opening the pantry for some cereal. At this point, Marcus had turned around completely and was watching his belligerent little sister.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Good morning. . .?” He says, questioningly, as she brushes past him to get to the dining room table. Shovelling a bite into her mouth, she responds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Morning.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You know, I made toast, if you want some?” He told her, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope, lifts her bowl of cereal at him and continues eating.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Scoffing lightly, he looks to his feet before responding to his little sister passive aggressive, juvenile behaviour.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you serious?” He asks. Hope lifts her head in recognition of her brother and raises an eyebrow at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Problem?” She says, pretending to not know what he was talking about.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Uh, yes. There is a problem.” He says, taking a couple more steps over to where she sat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“What ever could that be?” She responded, tapping her chin lightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Are we really going to do this?”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I have no idea what-”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope! Just stop. Talk to me like an adult.” He responds, more aggressively. Hope immediately lifts her head at his words.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry? Like an adult?” She repeats, now standing from her seat and placing her hands on the table, knuckles down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Marcus nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes! Like a fucking adult!”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You know, from what I remember, that is exactly what I was trying to do yesterday, but you had to go all, “Donnie Darko” on me!” She screams, at him. He scoffs once more, looking towards the ceiling.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“This is ridiculous. . .” He mumbles before continuing. “ I’m trying to make you understand, Hope!”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh, I completely, understand! I understand, that you have been brainwashed into thinking, what you’re doing is good!” She counters.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“What I’m doing IS a good thing, Hope. Just because you can’t see that yet. . .”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“No! I won’t see it! Not ever.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He sighs and walks closer towards the table setting. Placing his toast at his spot across from her. He, however, continued to stand, looking down at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope. . . this is my life now. You won’t be able to change that.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I can damn well try.” She responds, sitting down at her chair again and continued to spoon mouthfuls of her cereal into her mouth with vigor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Let me take you somewhere tonight. I’ll make it up to you.” He says lightly. Almost a whisper in her direction. She looks up at him, thinking hard.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Where?” She asks, questioningly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“It’ll be a surprise, don’t worry about it.” Marcus said, suddenly standing from his spot and placing the burnt pieces of toast in the trash and leaving the plate in the sink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I gotta head out, I’ll see you tonight.” He says, grabbing his jacket from the bannister and his keys from the hook near the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Hope finished her cereal, she decided she was going to spend the day at the family hangar to help get her mind off of the situation. She used to do that when she was a kid, if she were upset, she would confide in her father and he would always take her up in the plane and spend the afternoon flying over Hope County.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Opening the door to the hangar, she shuddered at the god awful designs and extra bits that were placed on her twin-engine while she was away. Trying to ignore it and put up blinders, she hopped inside and smirked lightly as she turned the key and listened to the familiar sound of her twin-engine roaring to life.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Driving the plane outside the hangar. She decided she was going to clean the plane and see if the symbols would come off. Getting out, she walked around the hangar to the side and grabbed a bucket and sponge, filling it up and putting some soap inside the bucket. Looking at the beautiful plane she loved so much, she felt the tears welling up as she examined the vandalism.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clenching her teeth, she roughly splashed the sponge into the soapy water and began scrubbing the wings.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She scrubbed for what seemed like hours. The best she could do was fade the symbol a little bit. She would have to repaint the entire plane to get what she was looking for. Sighing loudly, she dropped the sponge into the water. Stepping back a couple of steps to take a better look at her plane.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A loud shot suddenly rang out into the open air. She jumped suddenly and turned to where she heard the sound. She knew that sound from anywhere.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A gunshot.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She ran out through the bushes on the property, leading to the forest behind the hangar. Suddenly coming across, five cultist, all dressed the same, holding up large rifles to the head of a young man, wearing a green jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots and a bow lying at their side.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She suddenly jumped into action. Crouching low and sneaking up on one of the cultists, kicking him in the back of the knees making him fall to the ground and losing grip on his rifle. She quickly grabbed the rifle off the ground and held it to his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The other four cultists looked to her, shocked of her sudden appearance.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Let him go, or I swear to god, I’ll put a bullet in this mans head”. She warned them, looking at them all in the eye, one by one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The four cultists looked at each other slowly, before lowering their rifles at the sight of her holding a gun to their friend. When she thought they done, she nodded to the man on the ground to get up and walk away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>However, one of the cultists suddenly lifted his gun and turned to point his rifle at her. She was quicker though. Much quicker. She quickly lifted her gun and shot him in the chest, listening to him grunt and fall to the ground, dead.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She looked at the other three, who were now watching their friend bleed out on the ground. Hope quickly pointed her rifle at them and shot them all, before any one of them got any ideas.  Pushing the last cultist - who was currently crouching on the ground in front of her - onto his stomach and shooting him in his head, but not before hearing a quick grunt from him and silence then after.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She dropped the rifle to the ground and looked at the five bodies surrounding her and the other man. He quickly picked up his bow and watched Hope curiously as she gave him a quick smile. He nodded once, before turning and disappearing into the forest beyond.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She made her way back to the hangar, all the while thinking of how right Pastor Jerome truly was.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The cult was dangerous and had to be stopped.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope had finished for the day at the hangar, soon realizing the sun - that usually hung high over the Whitetail Mountains - was slowly disappearing behind them. She took that as her time to leave and meet Marcus back at the house.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As she pulled up to the ranch, she went to the porch and sat on it, deciding to watch the sunset, while waiting for Marc to come home.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She didn’t have to wait long however, before sudden headlights appeared around the bend of their ranch. Marcus’s white truck came to a stop in front of her. He rolled the window down, glancing at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You sure you don’t want to change into something a little. . . nicer?” He asked. Hope simply looked into his eyes with a straight face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“No.” She responded, monotone, before standing and walking over to the passenger side of the truck.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Oookay.” He responded, elongating the word slightly, before putting the truck into reverse.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Marcus attempted to make small talk as he drove. However, Hope either gave short response or didn’t respond all together. Creating a very awkward and passive aggressive environment for the both of them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She sat with her elbow leaning against the passenger door and her head lying limp on her palm, silently staring out the window and watching her surroundings pass by.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The truck soon came to a halt outside of a white church. She recognized this church, it was the same one her family used to visit. Slowly, exiting the vehicle, she hesitantly followed her brother up to the doors.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She quickly came to a halt when she the large words above the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“<em>CHURCH OF EDEN’S GATE</em>”.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She couldn’t believe the nerve of him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She grinded her teeth together and stared at the back of his head as he continued to walk towards the doors, before realizing she wasn’t following her. He turned around and stared at Hope, as she angrily stared back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you . . . FUCKING . . . kidding me!” She screamed loudly. Marcus’s eyes quickly widened, taking a few steps towards her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“No! Don't come near me. You fucking asshole.” She replied lowering her voice and stared with a look that could kill.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope, they’re not going to hurt you. They just want-”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t give a FUCK what they want. I thought I made that VERY clear.” She said, angrily backing away from him as he tried to approach.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“No! Get the fuck away from-” She screamed at him, but was cut off as the doors to the church suddenly swung open revealing two men.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>One of which she had previously met - the man with the airplane jacket - and beside him a tall, well-built, ginger man with awful burns and scars covering most of his body. He was a lot bigger than John, wearing dark blue jeans and grey t-shirt and a similar military jacket to her own. She figured they were brothers, looking into his deep blue eyes that resembled John’s.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“And what is going on out here?” The man, she assumed was Jacob Seed, spoke first.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Marcus quickly spun around and looked to the two men.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“John . . . Jacob . . . Meet my sister . . . Hope.” He said, lowering his head and pointing towards her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Ahh, Hope. I’ve heard so much about you.” Jacob said, smirking at her, glancing her up and down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Father wanted me to bring her to him.” Marcus spoke up again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope quickly swung her head in Marcus’s direction, but he refused to look at her. Not in the presence of two of the Seed brothers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>John, however, noticed her sudden movement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Such anger within you. . .” He said, smirking and taking a couple long strides towards her. “Come, we shouldn’t leave Joseph waiting.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He places his large hand on the base of her spine and began guiding her into the church. She silently looked to her brother for any type of help. He continued to ignore her looks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Marcus, you can wait here. We’ll be back shortly.” Jacob told him, as he joined Hope on her left side.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Yes, sir.” Marcus said obediently as Hope was guided completely into the the white church. She glanced around at the familiar surroundings she once knew so well. She walked on shaky legs, being brought closer and closer towards the raised platform, which stood the man she immediately recognised as Joseph Seed and beside him a young woman wearing a white dress and bare footed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Both smiling openly at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope! My child. What a pleasure it is to see you again!” Joseph spoke, as he dropped from the platform and stood directly in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She immediately shrugged them off, feeling John’s hand suddenly slip from her back and two new hands placed on her shoulders from behind, keeping her in place before him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“How do you know my name . . .” She spoke softly, looking at The Father’s bare chest, noticing the different sins carved into his body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Marcus told me.” He said, watching her carefully, the smile never faltering once from his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Why am I here?” She asked. This time the girl who was still on the platform, stepped down and approached Hope.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You’re the girl who will save us all.” She told her, smiling wildly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“What . . . what are you talking about?”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You, my dear, are the one we have all been waiting for.” She heard John speak from above her, brushing his hand through Hope’s blonde hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t understand. I’m not special, I’m the same as everyone else.” She spoke, her words becoming garbled as she looked to her feet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She heard a deep chuckle erupt from her left.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Oh honey, we all have a purpose here, and you -” He said, gripping her shoulder tightly. “- are the key to our salvation . . . to all we have been working towards.”.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She felt warm hands plant themselves on her cheeks, lifting her head to look into the blue eyes of The Father.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Everything is according to God’s plan.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He leaned slightly, brushing the blonde streaks from the side of her head to reveal her ear. She shuddered under the feeling of Joseph’s lips grazing her earlobe and his warm breath gracing her ear gently. Before, uttering the three words that would change Hope forever.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“He chose you.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remember Who You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,</p><p>I can't thank you enough for the support to continue in this story.☺️☺️ </p><p>I will also put this piece of this work at my tumblr. Feel free to look at the rest. And also I will try to upload Powerful very, very soon. </p><p>Tumblr: @mackie-hattwie</p><p>But let's get into the story, cause that's why you here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After the meeting in the church, Hope fell into a uncomfortable, deafening silence in the truck. All of Marcus’s attempts fell short at starting a conversation. He wanted so badly, to know what the conversation they held in the church was about. But, Hope had given up on all forms of communication towards her brother.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He had ruined things far too well as it was.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He lied to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He tricked her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He did all the things, that she would never even dreamt of doing towards him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Hope sat, in a similar position against the passenger door as she had when she first arrived at the church, she couldn’t help but replay the entirety of the conversation with the Seed’s in her head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She was a normal young woman. As far as she knew, she had never noticed any indication that she was even remotely ‘special’. And she walked into the church, they immediately acted like she was supposed to save them from something. That she was their only hope.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Figuratively, of course . . . or maybe not?</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She wasn’t sure what she was feeling after the meeting. She was obviously feeling an uncontrollable anger towards her brother for lying to her and breaking - what she thought - was an unbreakable bond between them. In the matter of a few days, he managed to loose all the trust she had for him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But, on the other hand, she felt a sense of acceptance? Loyalty? Devotion? Towards the Seed family. She didn’t know. All she knew for sure, was the fact that it was a similar feeling she had felt when she was in the army. When she was in the service, she felt a strong bond held together with all of those feelings.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It made her miss it and most importantly and also most confusingly . . .</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It made her understand the Seeds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her thoughts were eventually cut short to the sound of her brothers rough voice, cutting through the silence like a sword.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you okay? You seem-”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m fine.” She cut him off, dryly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She heard a brief sigh come from his direction and as if on cue, the truck rounded the ranch’s road and parked in front of their front door. She quickly exited the truck, not saying a word to Marcus and stormed into the house.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She had a piercing headache from the ordeal her brother had deliberately put her through as well as all the events from the rest of the day. She quickly went to her room and crawled immediately into bed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Welcoming the comforting darkness . . .</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>                            . . .</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>                             . . .</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>BOOM . . .</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The familiar sounds of grenades exploding and the sound of her assigned squad running frantically around her. Opening her eyes lightly, she looked around the small medic tent.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The familiar and almost calming sound of loud gunfire, brought her back to her senses. Looking around she looked into the eyes of her squad mate Jackson Huntley.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was a bright looking young man, fresh out of high school. He was working frantically on his sniper, attempting to unjam it before returning to his position.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His dirty, blonde, mop of hair falling into his eyes as his wild eyes overlooked his gun. They suddenly looked up into Hope’s sleepy face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Lansdowne, wake up, we’re under fire!”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope quickly swung her legs over the uncomfortable cot she was currently on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“What? What’s going on!” She screamed, readying herself before grabbing her sniper from beside the cot.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Those fucking idiots waited for a god damn perfect time to attack. So come on! Get your ass up and help me shoot, will ya?” He shouted at her, running to his sniper tower.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope quickly followed behind him and sat next to him, looking through the scope, in the same position as Jackson. As they sat looking through their scopes and making shot after shot at the running body’s on the current, smoky battlefield, she heard the walkie-talkie roar to life next to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Those motherfuckers! They tried to take out our choppers! We need backup . . . Hamilton’s got this for the time being, he’s still alive . . . we need medical supplies brought pronto! Broody’s dead . . . Kamsky too. I repeat send backup!”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Listening to the frantic voice of our squads sergeant. Hope looked quickly from her scope to where Jackson’s small, but bulky form sat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Lansdowne, give them assistance. I’ve got this, they need you more than I do!” He screamed, not looking from his scope.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you sure?!” Hope yelled back in response as she watched him unclip a grenade from his vest before biting the clip off of it and tossing down into a group of enemy soldiers behind a blown up barricade.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“That’s an order, soldier!” He said, this time lowering the sniper to look her in the eyes. “I’ve got this. You’ve got this, Hope. Make your family proud . . .” He continued, gripping her shoulder in his firm hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope nodded lightly, gripping her sniper and running her ass down to her other squad mates.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She soon saw the chopper, her sergeant had mentioned over the radio, hot flames shooting from all around it. Two bodies of her unit crouching low to the ground. Hope picked up the pace and ran towards their forms as fast as she could, hearing the familiar voice of her good friend, Rose Dechart.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Thank god, it’s you Hope! They shot Mickey. I had to drag him out here. I tried to stop the bleeding.” She explained frantically, sweat pouring from her helmet, from the hot flames next to her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope nodded at Rose and went to Thomas Mickey’s side. Hovering over top of him, gripping his hand and looking into his glossy eyes. His face draining of all color.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Thomas, it’s me! You’re gonna be okay, alright?” She quickly, gripped his shoulder and flung his arm over her shoulders and with all her might, pushed up on to his feet, to bring him back to cover. Rose followed close behind, trying to cover them from enemy fire.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Hope brought Thomas back into the decerped building, she heard Rose speak again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I think it’s over. They’re retreating back!”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope felt her lungs let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Dropping Thomas lightly on to one of the cots in the medic bay.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Thomas, someone will come and fix this up for you, don’t move it. The bullet missed all the major arteries. You’re going to be fine.” She said, gripping his hand and squeezing it once, looking into his eyes. He nodded lightly, before she turned back towards Rose.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I need to see if Jackson’s okay. Stay with Thom. I’ll be right back, I promise!” Hope yelled, out of breath as she turned and ran back to the sniper tower she had left Jackson in. Running back to his spot at the opening of the tower, she noticed a bundle of green and red laying on the ground, the sound of choking evidently audible coming from the bundle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope gasped, before gliding to a stop on her knees before the body. Her worst fear was confirmed when she looked into the green eyes of Jackson. His sniper laying next to his body in a pool of his own blood.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope tried with all her might to find where the bleeding was coming from, but to her dismay, there was just too much blood for her to know exactly where it was coming from.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She suddenly felt a hand grip her wrist and squeeze hard, catching her attention enough for her to look back into the green eyes. His smiling face looking up at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You came . . . back.” He wheezed out. Hope felt the tears suddenly start sliding down her cheeks. She smiled lightly, furrowing her eyebrows at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Of course I came back.” She responded, holding his hand in one of her own and stroking his stubbled cheek with her other.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Listen . . . to me. I don’t have much . . . time. But. . . . I have to . . . say-”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“No! Don’t you dare talk like that. You’re going to be fine. You hear me? You’re going to be just-</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope. . .” He whispered, gripping her hand tighter. “You know that’s not true. Don’t . . . lie to your. . . self.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“No, Jack. Stop. You’re not going to die. You’re going to . . . they will help you!” She screamed, letting go of his hands and fumbling for her radio. But before she could grip it, his hands landed on her arms, one final time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope . . . no matter what . . .the others tell . . . you. Always . . . remember . . . you and only . . . you, can choose. . . what you want . . . to do with . . . your life. You are the . . . creator of your . . . own . . . happiness. You will . . . survive this . . . crazy world.” He burst into a coughing mess, blood pouring down his chin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“God, am I so lucky to have . . . met you . . . Hope . . . Lansdowne . . .”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope was suddenly awoken to the sound of heavy knocks on the door. The doorknob turning slowly and Marcus peaking through.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Are you okay? I heard nois-”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m fine.” She mumbled, turning over reluctantly in her bed, her back towards him. She heard the wooden door, slowly close. She felt the tears glide over her face and land on the pillow. Slowly closing her eyes again and allowing the darkness to overtake her . . .</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope gently awoke once more from her sleep, knowing it was time to wake up with the sun rays on her face. She rolled over and jumped lightly at the sight of her brother, breathing gently, his head pulled back, leaning against the chair, he was currently sat in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sighing to herself, she reluctantly, placed her feet on the cold wood floor and approached her brothers sleeping form. She placed her hand on his stubbled cheek, just as she had in her dream.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Marcus, wake up.” She said gently. Marcus slowly opening his eyes and squinting into the light.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry. I heard noises. I just came to see if you were okay.” He said, his voice filled with sleep. He stretched, before looking into his sisters, bloodshot eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You’ve been crying.” He said plainly. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek, but she turned her head away. He slowly let his hand fall back to his side.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Hope . . . Who’s Huntly?” He asked, in a soft voice. Hope lifted her head slightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I don’t want to talk about it. Go to bed. You’ve been here all night.” She responded, before brushing past him and opening the door from her bedroom to the hall. Going to the bathroom to shower, she allowed the warmth of the water to cascade around her for what seemed like hours, before exiting the shower and putting her regular attire on.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Walking into the kitchen, she noticed the familiar back of her brother, making some sandwiches. She couldn’t help but smile . . . something he couldn’t mess up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Marcus, you should really go to sleep. You can’t work if you barely got any sleep. Take a day.” she said, gliding past him and grabbing a sandwich off the plate next to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I can’t.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Go. To. Bed.” She said, pointing to the stairs, before going out to the porch. Eating the sandwich in peace, before standing and going back to the kitchen, which was now empty, and writing a note, explaining she would be at the hangar today.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She needed to clear her mind. The best way she knew how anyways.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As she was up in the sky, she couldn’t help but reminisce about the days where her father would be next to her, examining the skies of Hope County and looking at the fields, roads and mountains below.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When she thought back to the conversation’s with all the people in Hope County, who genuinely believed a collapse was to come. She shook her head gently looking around at everything she grew so fond of. It looked as if nothing would ever happen. Sighing to herself, she brought the plane back down to the hangar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As she rolled to a stop in front of the hangar doors, she couldn’t help but notice a similar truck to the one John and Joseph had driven in that day in Falls End.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Parking her twin-engine, she looked to the car and noticed the familiar frame of Jacob Seed, leaning against the car. She jumped out of the plane and slowly approached him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I heard reports that my plane was flying without my permission.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest, eyeing Hope up and down the closer she got.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“My brother owns the summer camp and I this airstrip AND the plane. From what I remember, I don’t recall ever giving you my plane for your own use?” She replied, tapping her chin lightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jacob pushed off from the truck and chuckled darkly looking in her eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“You know, you should be real careful who you talk to. If you weren’t so important to Joseph, I would kill you for those words. . . but maybe I’ll just make you eat them instead. Sound fair, sweetheart?” He said, slowly walking towards her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hope bit her lip to the point of drawing blood, clenching her fists, resisting the urge to punch his ignorant face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Ah ah . . . Careful how you look at me there, kitten.” He responded, as he turned and strode back over to his truck. Opening the door slightly, turning to take one last glance at her. Chuckling to himself, shaking his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“See you soon . . .”</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Welcome Back Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello dear readers,😊</p><p>Sorry I haven't posted any chapters. I had had a lot of work at the projects to school, cause it's closed for the virus thing. 😣</p><p>But anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter as the rest of the story so far...</p><p>Wish you a beautiful day. ♥️♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had officially been a full week since Hope had arrived home. A full week since she had returned home and discovered the home she once held so close to her heart, was now gone and replaced with a religious cult, which her own dear brother was committed to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not only that, but this religious cult thoroughly believed she was the key to their salvation and her own brother would do anything to see this through for his new 'family'.</p><p> </p><p>Her best friend, Mary May and Pastor Jerome, were some sort of leaders to a group called the Resistance in Falls End.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, according to the cultists . . .</p><p> </p><p>A collapse was to come.</p><p> </p><p>Hope laid in her warm bed, staring at the beige ceiling. She knew it was still early in the morning, but her mind was racing - as that was all it seemed to do since she had arrived - and she couldn't find the will in herself to fall asleep completely.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed lightly before grabbing the corner of her duvet and tossing it aside, allowing her feet to touch the wooden floor.</p><p> </p><p>The day began as any other had that week. She took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed her hair up into a tight ponytail, before grabbing a banana from the kitchen counter and leaving the house. She had noticed a note - that her brother had written - was left on the kitchen counter, however, she ignored it. Knowing already what the small parchment would have written on it.</p><p> </p><p>She held no interest.</p><p> </p><p>Today, she decided she was going to attempt to push everything to the side, at least for one day. Whether she would be successful was debatable. She was going to visit a couple of her old friends, Nick and Kim Rye's, which she hadn't seen for almost six and a half years. When they had gotten married, before she was in service, they went on their honeymoon immediately after and were gone for nearly six months.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the usual route she had before her service had began, she was surprised, when she actually arrived at the familiar wooden house, that she had actually made it without getting lost.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled lightly, as she sat in the driver's seat, looking around the small land, everything was almost untouched. Left exactly as it had been years ago. Other than the one spray painted sign she had seen many times before.</p><p> </p><p>Right on their front door were the large words,</p><p> </p><p>SINNER.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't surprised of course. It seemed all homes in Hope County - who didn't partake in the cultists actions - had a lovely label spray painted on their homes, cars, etc.</p><p> </p><p>As she approached the front door, she could hear the familiar bickering voices of Nick and Kim. She smiled to herself as she brought her dainty fist up to the front door and knocked twice. She listened as the voices came to a sudden halt and the sound of footsteps approaching. The door opened to reveal the gruff looking face of Nick Rye. Hope smiled brightly at him as she watched his eyes turn from confused to surprised in a matter of seconds. He turned to look into the house he had just emerged from.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim! Kim you gotta come see this!" He yelled inside. And as if on cue, Kim opened the door wider and took a long look at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! Hope!" She screamed, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her into a much needed hug. Hope couldn't help but notice that her once flat stomached friend, was carrying around a large bump.</p><p> </p><p>However, she didn't have time to comment on it as she was suddenly ripped from Kim's grip and brought into the embrace of Nick's strong arms.</p><p> </p><p>"When did you get home, partner?" She heard Nick ask from above her.</p><p> </p><p>"About a week ago, it's been pretty crazy since I got back, other why's I would have visited sooner!" Hope exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Their faces fell at almost the exact same time, before looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"So . . . you're aware then?" Kim asked her. Hope nodded in response. They both fell silent, before Nick broke it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, come on in! Can't just stand out here all day." Nick exclaimed as he moved aside to allow Hope to enter.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I see your family is growing, huh?" Hope said, turning to Kim and placing her hand on her belly softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah it is! Our baby boy is-" He was suddenly cut off with a light slap to the arm. He turned to look at Kim with a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Cut it out with that, will ya?" She said, looking him dead in the eyes. She turned to Hope and gave her an apologetic glance.</p><p> </p><p>"He won't stop calling our BABY GIRL . . . a boy." She said, glancing at Nick as she spoke. He put his hands up quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, I'm just saying, those things aren't always reliable. The TV was staticky, there's still a chance-" He continued on.</p><p> </p><p>"Nick." She said. "She's a girl. And besides, you can still teach our baby girl the same thing." She continued, placing her hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, you're right." He replied, placing his hand on her belly and rubbing it with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"If you guys ever need a babysitter, don't be afraid to ask!" Hope said, excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, partner. Appreciate that." He said, before continuing, as if he had just remembered something. "You wouldn't happen to be free tonight, would ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I should be." Hope responded, nodding her head gently. "How come?"</p><p> </p><p>Hope had a sense that they were planning something, because as if on cue, they looked at each other, smirked lightly and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Just don't plan anything tonight. Be here for 8pm, got it?" Kim said, smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah sure, I just came to-"</p><p> </p><p>"You should probably go now and get yourself ready for tonight!" Nick suddenly cut her off, placing his hand on her back and pushing her towards the door, she had recently come through.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I was just hopi-"</p><p> </p><p>"Go now and don't be late!" Kim said before closing the door in Hope's face. Hope stood staring at the front door for a couple seconds before turning around slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alrighty then."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Hope arrived home, she spent the majority of the day wondering about Nick and Kim's odd behaviour towards her. She was jittery for the rest of the day, anxious to know what they had planned.</p><p> </p><p>Around 6:30, she proceeded to get ready. Putting on a nice blue summer dress, which fell just below her knees with a short sleeve. She put on some similar flats to the dress and headed back to Holland Valley.</p><p> </p><p>As she approached the house for the second time that day, she couldn't help but notice the loud music playing from the house, the delicious smelling food lingering in the air and the bunch of familiar faces outside the house, glancing over to her vehicle approaching with large smiles on their faces. The front door was left wide open and above the porch was a large sign that read,</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome Home Hope!"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled brightly to herself, feeling the sudden sting of tears burning her eyes. As she noticed the familiar sight of Sharky, she couldn't help but allow the tears to glide down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, I know my presence can be overwhelming to some, but this is a little much." He spoke, approaching her and leaning in for a big hug. Hope couldn't help but chuckle into his chest as he spoke. "Man, am I so happy to see you, Shorty." He continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, Sharky." She replied, leaning back, to get a better look at him. He wrapped his hand around her waist suddenly to pull her in the direction of everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>"Whats up, Amigo!" She heard her old friend, Hurk say as he approached them. She smiled brightly at him in reply.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked the monkey god up there to protect you. . . and he DID!" Hurk continued, pointing to the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Hurk. Means a lot." Hope replied, giggling. She leaned in for a hug, releasing herself from Sharky's embrace. As she was leaning back from the hug, she jumped lightly at Hurk's excited voice.</p><p> </p><p>"OH! Man, I almost forgot! I'm starting my own cult. It's called Hurks Gate and you're gonna be my first Hurkey. That's what I'm calling my 'flock'. It's gonna be you, me, Sharky and a bunch of hot girls and were just all gonna party the whole night." He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Hurk. I'll definitely . . . take it under consideration!" Hope answered, smiling brightly. She couldn't help but realize how much she actually missed Hurk.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool, cool. Try not to wait too long though, cause I'm gonna need to have-" He was suddenly cut off from the familiar voice of Mary May.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Hurk. Chill out. You can hassle her more about your plagiarized cult later." She spoke, laughing to herself, while approaching the trio.</p><p> </p><p>Hope embraced her friend in a big hug and spent the next little bit talking with all her old friends from before service.</p><p> </p><p>Nick was up on the porch grilling the dinner and Kim was off to the side, preparing the table with cutlery, plates and cups, humming and smiling every once and while to Nick.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes everyone had come together and sat around the large table. Hope took this time to look around at al the familiar faces of the people she loved. The people she dreamed of seeing again, during the long cold nights of service. She was just glad to be back.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was filling their plates to the brim with food from around the table, but stopped before taking a bite, allowing Pastor Jerome to rise from his chair and began to say grace.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Lord for this food you have graciously given us, for taking care of our friends and family during this difficult time and for bringing our Hope back where she belongs, safe and sound. Please, give us strength when we need it the most and prepare us for what is to come. Amen."</p><p> </p><p>"Amen". Everyone said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>The food was extremely tasty and soon the entire table was bustling with chatter, laughter and of course drinking, from the bottles of cold beer which Mary May had graciously brought from Spread Eagle. Of course, besides Kim, who sat drinking a glass of juice with her meal.</p><p> </p><p>This was exactly the type of night she needed to help forget about everything that had been going on around her.</p><p> </p><p>However, all good things must eventually come to the end. Around 10pm one by one, people began to leave. First Pastor Jerome and then Sharky and Hurk. Hope and Mary stayed back to help Nick and Kim clean the table and around the front yard.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much, you guys. This was completely unexpected." Hope chuckled to herself as she cleaned the table with a wet rag.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem at all. We're just glad you came home safe." Said Kim, as she glided her hand across Hopes shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, come visit again soon." Nick said as he wrapped his arm around Kim's waist. They waved to Hope and Mary and thanked them for the help before going back inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, you shouldn't drive. Walk with me, you can stay at Falls End tonight." She suggested, grabbing her arm and wrapping hers around it. They began their short walk to Falls End.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived at Spread Eagle, she showed her to the room she would be staying in, bid her a good night and left to her own bed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>That morning, Hope was awoken by strange noises coming from down the stairs. She curiously, made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. However, before turning the kitchen she couldn't help but hear the angry voice of Mary May and the familiar voice of a man. Before she could enter the main area of the bar, she heard the front door slam shut and the angry voices suddenly stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh . . . is everything okay?" Hope asked, rounding the corner and looking into the flustered face of Mary.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep, everything's fine. No need to worry." She replied, glancing up at her, giving her a forced smile. Hope nodded once before heading towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, well I think I'll head out. I gotta grab my car from Nick and Kim's." She said from over her shoulder, but stopping when she heard Mary's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! You're not going to stay for breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not really hungry, but thank you! I better get back to Marcus or else he'll go crazy." She said, smiling brightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright . . . but Hope . . . please, just . . . be careful, okay?" She said, allowing a small smile escape from her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Always am!" Hope replied, walking backwards towards the door and exiting. As she watched the door close and her friends smiling face disappear, she turned suddenly and the sight she was greeted with made her stop dead in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>In front of her stood the tall and confident looking figure of John Seed.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning against the same white truck she had seen numerous times. He smiled brightly before allowing his words to escape his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello love, what a pleasure it is to see you again."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You Are One Of US Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, look what I found . . ." John Continued after Hope failed to say anything. As a breath was caught in her throat. He approached Hope, with long strides, holding his famous, signature smirk playing at his full lips.</p><p> </p><p>As she watched him approach - much too quickly for her liking - she sidestepped him quickly, not dropping eye contact with him. Hope was able to get her breath back, with the sudden room she had given herself, by stepping away from him.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what are you doing here . . .?" She cautiously asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You know . . ." He continued, gliding his gaze down her figure and back up to her cautious eyes and hovering there. " You look absolutely ravishing in that dress. You should wear them more often." He said, smirking and attempting to step closer to her once again.</p><p> </p><p>As Hope went to go back up from his wandering steps, she stopped herself.</p><p> </p><p>'Why am I doing this? I'm not scared of him. I could drop him . . . even in a dress.'</p><p> </p><p>While she was thinking this, she quickly realized how close he currently was to her - still smiling, of course. She couldn't help but think of how much she would love to wipe that smirk off his stupid face. She gulped in an attempt to salivate her dry mouth, before attempting to continue speaking. She wouldn't let him think he had any sort of effect on her. He didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"What . . . are you doing here?" She asked once more, tilting her chin up at him and glaring him in his eyes. He chuckled at this, she could feel his hot breath glazing over her cheeks. She quickly felt them heat up and began to hope that he didn't notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see sweetheart, that is nothing to concern that pretty little head of yours." He replied, allowing his top row of perfectly white teeth to show.</p><p> </p><p>Hope raised her eyebrows in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" She said in almost nothing but a whisper, stepping closer in his direction, their chests almost touching. She could feel the warmth radiating off him, even through his infamous, plane jacket.</p><p> </p><p>As he opened his mouth to say something, she quickly heard the sound of black SUV screeching down the dirt road towards them, a young woman peeking her head out the window at them.</p><p> </p><p>'She was very attractive'. Hope thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had a long ponytail that was currently flying over her shoulder as the truck skidded to a stop, a perfect strawberry blonde, with piercing green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"John, what are you doing? We have to go!" Yelled the woman from the window.</p><p> </p><p>Hope noticed the way his eyes rolled at her screeching voice, piercing their eardrums. She was so close to him, she also couldn't help but hear the slight growl that erupted from his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'm coming." He said through clenched teeth, never straying far from Hope's gaze. His infamous smirk slowly stretched back onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid this will have to wait 'til later." He told her, slowly walking around her, never breaking eye contact as he hopped into the passenger seat with the strawberry blonde. The SUV quickly squealing down the dirt road and out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Hope eventually let out the breath she didn't fully realize she was holding. Shook her head, lowered it to the ground and continued walking back to Nick and Kim's to retrieve her truck.</p><p> </p><p>As she passed through the border between Holland Valley and the Whitetail Mountains, she couldn't help but notice two dark figures in the distance. The first had their hands completely tied and walking in front of the second figure, who - as she got closer - soon realized he had a gun in front of his body pointed directly at the first.</p><p> </p><p>She watched with disgust as they disappeared into the Valley. Shaking her head, she decided to keep that - as well as any new events such as this one - close in her mind, to keep them as a reminder, as to why should would never join them. Whether or not, she was some, 'Protector'.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down at her fuel gage and realized she needed to refill her tank. She quickly came to a stop in a nearby gas station and jumped out of the car. As she approached the gas hose, she noticed a sign directly in her face, one which was similar to a wanted poster she had seen before, however the only difference was this one had the familiar red ink she had seen all over town and not surprisingly the same words, she had seen everywhere around Hope County, were scribbled neatly on the white paper.</p><p> </p><p>WANTED SINNER</p><p> </p><p>ELI PALMER</p><p> </p><p>Hope knew him well, her brother and him used to be friends when they were children, he came to the house on occasion and played with Marcus and Hope sometimes would join.</p><p> </p><p>As she fueled up her car, she quickly hopped back in and began driving home once again. As she was passing by the F.A.N.G Centre, she heard the familiar and almost comforting sounds of gunfire. As she was so interested in the sudden gunshots she was hearing, she didn't realize the sudden cultist vehicle heading straight for her. Only when there was a sudden smash against the side of the vehicle and her head smashed against the steering wheel, did she then realize something had happened. Go figure. Losing control of the car, she quickly swerved into the ditch and skidded to a sudden stop. Her vision was suddenly foggy, but she refused to close her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly opened her drivers side door and attempted to climb out the car. The cultist already approaching her and grabbing Hope's arm roughly, pulling her to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Well look what we got here, boys! Found ourselves a pretty little thing." He said in a low voice, looking her over before flipping her around in his arms to face the other two cultist approaching them.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, we'll have fun with this one." One of the other cultists said, twirling a lock of Hope's hair in his fingers. Hope attempted to pull her head back to get her hair out of his grasp, however, he gripped it hard and clenched it in his tight grasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Get . . . your fucking hands off me!" Hope screamed, as she continued to try and squirm her way out of the cultist's grasps.</p><p> </p><p>"This one likes to fight . . . I like it." The cultist holding her in his tight grasp replied, whisper the last part into her ear. Hope shivered as his hot breath engulfed her earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>"Tie her up, put her in the car. We'll deal with her later." The third cultist said, lowering his rifle to grab her other elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid we'll have to come back to this later, princess. Don't be so disappointed, though. I don't forget. . ." The one holding her, whispered once again.</p><p> </p><p>As they began walking towards the - now dented - cultist vehicle and dragging Hope along with him, a sudden arrow flew through the cultist's head, immediately releasing his grasp around her and falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Hope quickly whipped around and searched for the culprit. A man stood a few feet away, still holding the bow up to his face. He quickly lowered it and looked into her eyes. Hope quickly realized him from the wanted poster at the fuel station.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, approaching her in slow strides.</p><p> </p><p>"Eli? It's me, Hope. Hope Lansdowne. Do you remember me?" She asked him, curiously.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes glazed over for a split second, before realization quickly replaced them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope . . .?" He replied, shock and confusion lacing his voice. "Marcus's sister, right? Yeah, course I remember you." He continued, a sudden smile gracing his features.</p><p> </p><p>As Hope was about to respond, the sudden sound of gunfire shot through the air, piercing her eardrums. Eli looked directly towards the Center and then back to Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, we don't have much time. Come with me, I'll fix you up." He said, glancing towards Hope's bleeding forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Hope meekly nodded in response and accepted Eli's hand.</p><p> </p><p>As Eli began to walk and kept Hope close to his side, his clammy hand holding hers tightly in his large one. They continued back into the ditch which had a dirt path that led them through the trees. Before they could get any further another man emerged through the trees, looking her dead in the eyes, while she hid behind Eli's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is this, Eli?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's a friend, Wheaty. I saved her from some brain dead fuckers." Eli responded in a gruff voice. Wheaty looked into Hope's eyes once more, before gliding his gaze back over to Eli.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we bringing her to the Wolf's Den?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where the fuck else." Eli replied, beginning to pull Hope along once more. Wheaty trailing along.</p><p> </p><p>"Tammy won't like this." Whispered Wheaty, as silently pattered behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about Tammy." Eli replied.</p><p> </p><p>As they approached a white truck tucked in behind the trees, Eli pushed Hope into the passenger's side before trailing along the front of the hood to climb into the driver's side. Wheaty hopping into the truck bed, behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Hope silently watched out the window and thought about all the events that had occured that day. Heading to the said 'Wolf's Den'', she allowed her eyes to hood and silently close over, allowing the tiredness she had felt overcome her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hope began to blink her eyes open, she was in a dark room, laying on what appeared to be the remnants of a sofa. As she looked around, she noticed the man from before, who she remembered as, Wheaty, approach her with a bottle of water for her to drink. She gingerly took it for his grasp and began to chug it as he watched, smirking lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thirsty?"</p><p> </p><p>She brought it down from her lips, catching her breath from the lack of oxygen and nodded in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Pace yourself there." He continued after her response. The door suddenly opened aggressively and a woman she had never seen before came into the room, looking particularly angry. Eli pushing his way past her into the room as well. As if this woman would hurt Hope and Eli was attempting to protect her.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you out of your fucking mind, Eli?" The woman seethed, talking to the man behind her, however, staring into the wide eyes of Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Now hold the fuck on. Wheaty and I agreed-" He attempted to explain himself before the woman cut him off angrily, spinning around to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you agreed."</p><p> </p><p>"Whoah whoah, I was but an impartial observer. Hardly part of this." Wheaty attempted to protect himself, holding his hands up in front of him, backing away from the two. The woman sighed angrily and turned back to Eli.</p><p> </p><p>"This is so fucking stupid. And dangerous. You both should know better." She barked at them, scolding them like a mother would.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Eli asked, keep his voice calm, while staring at the woman, keeping his hands in his trouser pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I don't know! Leave her? We don't know her. We can't trust her." The woman continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as I recall. That is exactly what people said about you, but I didn't listen to them and luckily for you, you're here now." Eli explained, once again, calm. This surprised Hope. She would have lost it. But not him.</p><p> </p><p>The woman began to open her mouth once more to say something, but Eli cut her off and continued.</p><p> </p><p>"This is not open for discussion. We need more fighters. You know this."</p><p> </p><p>The woman, opened her mouth and closed it again, similar to a fish. She huffed once, before opening the door and slamming it closed. It was silent for a few moments before Wheaty broke through it.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. She took that real well".</p><p> </p><p>"Out!" Shouted Eli for the first time during the entire conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't do anything . . ." Wheaty complained, shuffling over to the door and silently opening it to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Eli sighed loudly as he watched him leave. He then looked over to Hope and began to slowly approach her, not breaking eye contact for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"I meant what I said. We do need you. Really." He said, returning his voice to the calm one he had before.</p><p> </p><p>Hope took a moment to think. She needed this. She could use this moment to get back at her brother, to protect her home, to bring everything back to the way things were before. She nodded to herself. This made sense. She looked back up to the hopeful gaze of Eli.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do whatever needs to be done to help you."</p><p> </p><p>Eli smiled wide at her response.</p><p> </p><p>"Get some rest, We'll talk more about it tomorrow." He said exiting the room and silently closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hope once again, woke up in the dark room. But this time she heard the familiar sound of music playing. She looked around the room and noticed Wheaty in the corner of the room, next to the source of the sound. He looked over at her and turned the volume down on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Eli wants to chat, head down the hall and turn left. He's already waiting for you." He explained to her. Hope's eyes widened. She had no idea how long she had been asleep for. She silently got up and straightened out her dress.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Wheaty." She responded while exiting the room. She figured the room she had been sleeping in was somewhat between a bedroom, dining room, living room and kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>As she approached the end of the hall, she heard the voice of Eli beckon her into the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Well hey there, sleepyhead."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, how long have I been out?" She asked quietly, holding her head in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"A few hours, nothing crazy." He responded.</p><p> </p><p>Hope took that moment to glance down at her dirty blue dress she had on the day before. Eli noticed this.</p><p> </p><p>"Tammy will get you something else to wear." He said, standing from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't particularly like me. . . Should I be stealing her clothes?" Hope asked, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about her. She's harmless." Elie responded. Waving his hand in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"So what will you have me do to help?" Hope asked. Elie chuckled at her response.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, first get dressed, we can continue this after."</p><p> </p><p>After he had finished, as if on cue, the woman from before, who Hope figured was Tammy, appeared in the doorway. Hope was expecting some more yelling from her, however she was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you're feeling better." She said, holding her hands to her hips. Hope nodded gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I ain't apologizing for what I said. I don't trust people I don't know from a hole in the ground. But . . . Eli said you're alright, so I'll give you and chance, I guess." Tammy continued.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I understand where you're coming from. Especially now. I'm Hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you. Tammy." She said, introducing herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Tammy, would you be able to help her find some fresh clothes. She won't be able to run around wearing that in the Whitetails." Eli said, from behind Hope, placing his hands on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me." Tammy replied, turning slightly and walking out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Tammy brought her into a room, she assumed was her bedroom and opened the closet in the corner. She handed her - well, practically threw in her direction - some brown jeans, a military type shirt and a beanie with the Whitetail Militia branch print on it. Grabbing some black boots and a scarf with the US flag on it.</p><p> </p><p>"This should be fine. It gets cold out in the Whitetails. Need to keep warm." She replied, walking out the room to give Hope some privacy while changing.</p><p> </p><p>As Hope finished putting the clothes on, she exited the room, expecting to see Tammy outside waiting for her, but she didn't see her. She shrugged and went back to the room Eli was in. He looked up at her sudden appearance and glanced her over once, before looking her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's better. Welcome aboard, Soldier". He replied with a smile laced on his features.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Are My Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello fellows,</p><p>I had some spare time and wrote another chapter. I was rewriting it like I don't know three times or so. And still it missing something. But never mind. Enjoy it. 😊😊</p><p>I would appreciate if you could tell me what do you think so far. </p><p>Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eli sat on the edge of his desk, papers laid along with a large map of Whitetail Mountains - similar to the one hanging on the wall behind him - his arms folded on his chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hope, I don't know what you know about the cult so far, so I'll go straight to the point. We are bleedin' boodies. The times are desperate to say, at least." Eli replied, sighing at the end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded meekly, walking to the table, and running her fingers across the several marks - stash or save places or even cut property.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying to get some footholds back, so I've sent some of my guys out to sabotage the Visitor Centre. The cult is using it as a depo for that bliss shit." He scoffed, only at the mention of the cult' advantage.'</p><p> </p><p>She hauls up her blues on Eli, frowning her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is that bliss thing?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Whitetail leader sighs, with anguish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's the drug. Peggies are using it for various experiments. Especially at those who fight against them and against their beliefs."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He places his warm hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hope, promise me, you'll avoid this crap. If you breathe it too much. . ." He cut himself off, shaking his head, staring at the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eli had been protecting her since she was a kid. He always helped everyone without wanting something in return. She always looked up to him as to the closest friend, or a family member.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled, meekly. Placing her hand on his own. "Don't worry, Eli. I will be careful."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and exhales again. "Okay." He replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The thing is that our boys walked straight into their trap. They had been locked up, and we are up against the clock." He said, looking into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If I send another group there, we risk losing another fearless fighter. But you. . ."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A smile features his face, his deep brown eyes shining like stars in the nighty sky with joy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be my triumph that cult ain't expecting!" He exclaims.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope giggled, softly. Nudging him with her hip. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Eli."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He chortled, looking down at her. "I'm just telling the truth. I still remember how excellent you shot at targets when we were kids. I rely on you, Hope. You are the only one who can handle this. The only one I trust to handle this."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He reached for the radio on the table, setting it in her hand. "Here, take this. It will help me to get in touch with you and bow." He nods toward the door, where the weapon was resting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Get our people back, soldier."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Visitor Center remained the same as she remembered. Two spacious cottages, deeply planted in the lap of nature.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beautiful sigh at every season.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Except that damn symbol was fucking everywhere!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She hid behind a large boulder at the Center's halt, observing her surroundings and looking for another place to move on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two cultists stood at the very bottom of the property. One was putting things into a stabled van, and the other guarded the Whitetail. Higher were three other peggies, chit-chatting and obviously having a good time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she reached the top of the hut, her radio started making buzzing sounds, asking for attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hope, Eli here. . . I got an eye on ya. Rigged this whole mountain with the cameras."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope hummed as a response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Center's up ahead and crawlin' with Peggies, be careful." Eli responded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger that." She said, turning off the radio and clipping it to her belt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She pulled the scarf on her nose - wearing it like the bandits in old western movies. Setting her beanie lower, she hid her identity as best she could and dashed forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the ease of the hunter, she rushed toward the dark forest path, noticing her first victim - marching in the same direction. The automatic gun he was pressing close to his chest and head held high with pride.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The minute her arrow penetrated his head, Hope scurried to him hastily, pulling his dissipating body away from the crime scene, and continuing in her missions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel, sinner? Have you had enough already?" A woman's jeering voice resonated from the open window.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We just started, and we have a lot of time and fun ahead."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope cut the sneer that almost slipped her lips as she pressed herself against the wall of the cabin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was she serious?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Through a small slit, Hope caught sight of female peggy opponent as she was bearing her teeth at her victim like a hungry beast. Her eyes were full of disgust. The light bounced off the blade of the knife that she was gripping firmly in hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only entrance to the office was on the other side. So, Hopes only chance to save her female whitetail comrade before the blood-thirsty cultist buried her fangs into her flesh was to go around it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she reached the corner of the building, she stumbled upon another hostage that was shifting from foot to foot, edgily. Like he was trying to find the right moment to set on the run.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But when he glimpsed at her, his eyes went wide, and he freezes up as if he saw a ghost. Hope, however, beckoned him to come closer, but he did not move an inch. His eyes went frantically between her and the cultist, hunkering at toolboxes, humming a cult song.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shortly, he gained all of his last courage to move onward. Tiptoeing, he saunters closer, and Hope pulled him to herself - impatient for his sluggishness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like he was contemplating his choices.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everything going to be alright. Eli sent me to deal with them." She whispered as a reply, and the soldier nodded, rubbing his sore wrists.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Those motherfuckers are holding two more downstairs. Go, I'll take care of these." The man said, pulling a small pocket knife out of his back pocket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything went without a hitch. As in the Army.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Locate the enemy, eliminate them and cover up all the evidence to not trigger the alarm or, in this case, to call for reinforcements.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the last Peggie down, Hope could proudly - with a group of free county fighters - claim that the task had been successfully accomplished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" Eli cursed after he and the rest of the group along Hope heard the news through the Cult channel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They got two of our missing people from the group I send a couple days ago at the Devil's Drop. If the peggies find us, we don't stand a chance. I'm sure our guys won't give up the location, so the fuckers will definitely toss them off that cliff and the research were for nothing. Hope I need you to get there; the Devils Drop is to the south of you." Eli replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel was blocked by cult vans and well guarded on both sides by armed patrols. The only path that led to the tunnel and was not barred was a narrow trail around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was her only chance to save Eli's people. But also very dangerous because the pitfall was very narrow and only one tiny mistake and she can fall into the pit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like a ghost, Hope skidded under the nose of the patrol - that was changing. With cautious steps, she reached a small gap in the tunnel that served as a viewing point or a resting place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cultist voices led her directly to their whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Eli hold up?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope hid behind a boulder and thick grass, covering her from the side of the tunnel. It was the perfect spot to shoot her enemy down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two hunters stood at the edge of the cliffs, looking into the abyss, and the other stood with prisoners on the plateau. His baseball bat was aiming at the head of one of the prisoners.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hostages, however, made no sound. They just kneeled quietly, their heads facing the ground. Their hands were tightly knotted behind their backs and had a significant gash on their skin after the hits.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I asked you something, sinner! And when I ask something, I expect an answer!" Peggy snarled and was ready to hit the whitetail soldier in the head, but Hope was faster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Much Faster.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She pulled her bowstring as far as she could, and the arrow flew through his eye. His limp body fell like a moss of garbage – alerting the other two men. But Hope killed them before they could notify the others.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two young free-mountain fighters whipped around, searching for the archer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope stood up from her cover and rushed to help them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She quickly enlightened them about the situation they were in and informed them of the armed patrols on both sides of the tunnel. Without hesitation, they both snatched the weapons of the killed cultists - began clearing the tunnel under the hold of the cult. At first, they went quietly - like hunters under the veil of the night to their victims - but later the fight changed, and they had to act according to the situation and use automatic weapons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone is accounted for. That's the whitetail way. Helping us, take care of our own is going to have a big impact on morale. Maybe even get some more folks to join up too. I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Keep up the good work, soldier." Eli congratulated. After hearing the good news. The unit in charge of the survey of the new territory may now report the news and continue the plan further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you!" The young man bellowed, sprinting from one end of the tunnel to Hope. His youthful skin was full of scuffs and scars from various battles he had overcome, but his face was beaming with joy and mischief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks again, for the help. Without you, we wouldn't deliver the essential message Tammy asked us to do. We need to destroy those fucking wolf beacons as soon as possible."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ronnie!" The girl - Anna - as she referred herself, scolded her younger brother over his behaviour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then she looked at Hope and exhales.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Hope. My younger brother sometimes can't bite into his tongue and . . ." She slapped him playfully to his head. "And he doesn't know how to behave in front of ladies."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anna!" Complained Ronnie, rubbing his head where his sister hit him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't lampoon me in front of a pretty girl. I'm no longer a little kid."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope giggled quietly over the sibling quarrel. It entirely reminded her of her brother. And the situation in which they now stand. On opposite sides of the battlefield fighting for what they believe is right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, huh, sure. Talk for yourself." Anna replied, her hand ruffling her brother's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Anna beamed. "We'll get into the den, somehow. The only thing that agitating me is State Park." Anna retorted after she exhales noisily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope knitted her brow what made Ronnie without delay answers her question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"According to our estimates, the Whitetail State Park should have maps to recourses and most important documents to the entire area around the park. But in this state, it would be more suicide. The park is well fortified by those fucking-uh judges."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the siblings relaxed and treated their wounds, they marched into the Den and Hope toward her new mission.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Whitetail State Park.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When no cult had been spreading across the county, Hope remembers going there with her father and brother to shoot at the shooting range. Each hit targets pushed her further and improved her skills. Marcus was more skilled - because he was older - but whenever one of them managed to hit the target, they always praised the other. And when they caught their first deer - when they were teenagers, of course - the feeling was indescribable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Coexistence and listening to nature was the motto of their father.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nature will always advise you what will occur before it happens. If you treat her respectfully, she will endow you and feed you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she unhurriedly came up to the park, she perceived a very familiar voice, resonating around her from afar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jacob's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His words were full of nonsense. The whole world is soft, sacrifice the weak and blah, blah, blah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Utter nonsense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Utter Jacob.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, Hope doesn't know much to say about the oldest of the Seed brothers. She doesn't really know who's hiding under that name. But from what he looks like he had to survive a lot - and I mean a lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His ugly-looking marks from war are proof of that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Hope had found something alluring about him. Something that attracts her immensely to the mountain of a guy. His eyes seem cold as ice, but she sees something bright and appealing in them. And his red hair – oh, she always had a soft spot for redheads - but she wouldn't tell him that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His entire demeanour reminds her of Olgiert whom she met while on duty. And. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damnit, Hope! Concentrate! You still have a job that will not do itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After investigating the whole park, she fires up. She eliminated every single daydreaming enemy and gave them a deadly blow. Along the way, she defuses the alarms as Rose had taught her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After her last enemy collapsed, the park fell into silence. The only thing that was bothering her the whole time was Jacob's annoying voice that kept repeating the same mantra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When she stumbled upon the source, she smashed it with the baseball bat into shreds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here's your cull the herd, dork!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eli was full of joy from the news he got, especially that one of the main bases now belongs them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Ronnie and Anna revealed, the park was full of useful things. Weapons, gears, ammunition, explosions etc. All well-stocked for the army. Other things were burned to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope sits now, in the shadows on one of the park office porches, escaping from the hot sun that began to shine. Luckily, the mountains endow her with a gentle breeze, stroking her skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the whitetails sat around the hangars and were relaxing. They were just sitting around and drinking from cold beer from time to time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Hope swung from divine beverage once more, her radio began to screeching again and making strange noises.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There is someone out there. . .pretending to be a soldier. They are killing our brothers and sisters and putting this project in jeopardy. . ."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope spit out the full amount of her beer out over the familiar gravelly voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I want this coward to know that they have my attention. . .My hunters are coming for you. There's nowhere you can run."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope didn't even have to guess what he meant by the little threat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shit!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She quickly got to her feet and hustled into the forest without thinking, leaving the resistance at the outpost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope ran through the dense forest for about five minutes, avoiding every sound she heard. Whether it was a car or a quad. But the only sound that haunted her was the sound of nature and her heavy breathing. She now cursed herself for a bad condition as she leaned against a tree to catch a breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes skipped from place to place, seeking some refuge where she could hide and pass the time after the persecution. However, the clean shot of an arrow - full of some strange substance - instantly sent her to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything around her began growing fainter, odd sparks obscuring her vision. Her hand gets hold of that forsaken arrow and pulled it out. Afterwards, she tried to stand up but fell again - like a bag of potatoes into the forest floor. All she heard was the rustling of the leaves and the steps that were slowly drawing near her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing she remembers before she falls into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Waking up from what she was dosed with was dreadful. It was like waking up from a long night at a Spread Eagle where she drank Hurk's and Sharky's home-made liquor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her limbs were still heavy, as were her eyelids. But when she wanted to reach for her face, she becomes aware that she was bound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Through her lips slipped a tiny grunt as she turned her head on the side and tried to open her eyes once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her hands and legs were tightly knotted by a rope to the chair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything was still spinning, and darkness was everywhere. But one thing she saw clearly was the silhouette, standing right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The stranger reached out and exposed her face, throwing her beanie and scarf off her. Her curly blond long hair - that had been combed into a messy bun and stuck safely inside the cap - fell on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then there was that low chuckle from the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look who we got here? Our little soldier. Hello, kitten."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jacob.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Out of all people, it had to be him! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He put his large hands on the armrests, pulling the chair as close to him as possible. Hope could by now feel his stupid smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I see you joined those whitetail weaklings." He hummed, displeased - looking her side to side as she tried to avoid his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But don't worry, from now on everything will be as it should be. I'll take care of you. Because I take care of all my soldiers, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her anger slowly rose. She hates him. She hates how he plays with her. How he plays with everyone in these mountains. She hates what his whole family does to the county she once called home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eli advised her several times to pay close attention to herself. To avoid unnecessary irritation from him, but Hope is sometimes reckless and very often acts according to her temper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"First of all, stop calling me kitten! I'm not your pet!" She sneered with poison, their faces only a centimetre apart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And secondly, I will never be your fucking brainwashed soldier!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jacob smiled devilishly upon her, leaning even closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Kitten wants to play. Thus, let's play."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, </p><p>Firstly I have to thank you for the support. I'm amazed. Thank you. ☺️</p><p>Well, this chapter is little bit shorter but I do hope you will Iike it.</p><p>I'm glad for every feet back.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think she's still alive?”</p><p> </p><p>“How the fuck should I know? Try to wake her up and we'll see.”</p><p> </p><p>The low voices went through the girl's ears as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her head was throbbing as her senses came back to her, her body cried out for help, every muscle screamed at her from the pain as she'd just been through hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sinner!” Sudden blow to her side sent her weak body to the ground, soil from the ground was passing through her fingers as she tried to get up but instantly collapsed down. A silent grunt slipped through her lips as she let her head fall back and a bright beam of light hit her face after she turned onto her back. Small stream of light had found the slither of the wooden board placed above her cage.</p><p> </p><p>Where the hell is she?</p><p> </p><p>Searing pain scorched her whole body, her throat was as dry as the desert, and then there was this unbearable hunger that was eating her from within.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't remember a thing from her last meeting with Jacob. She doesn't know where she is, she doesn't know what happened, she doesn't know how she got here, wherever “here” is. She reached out her hand for the sun, like for a thing that could be grabbed and blocked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well, our little princess woke up.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at two bitter looking peggies, outside the cage. “Where am I?” Hope couldn't believe how her own voice sounded, all raspy and all.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to face each other before one of the peggies eyes landed on hers again and answered her. “Welcome to your own personal hell, sinner.” He smiled in reply as he winked at her and left with his teammate.</p><p> </p><p>Hope swallowed hard for a moment, feeling a wave of fear washing over her.</p><p> </p><p>WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath in and looked around, focusing all attention to her surroundings. The wolfs howling filled the air, as well as the quiet suffering of captives like her. However, her cage was separated from the others, far away and distant from the others that were spread all over the yard, but she could still see how their lives were hanging in the balance. The yellow shabby building stood proudly from behind her bars, answered Hope's question.</p><p> </p><p>The San Francis Veteran Centre.</p><p> </p><p>As a little girl, she remembers her father taking her hiking and tell-tailing her many fascinating stories. He described her how this centre was once a well-known infirmary for injured veterans, wounded from battle not only physically but mentally. And even after a few years, it still retained its appearance but lost its purpose for good.</p><p> </p><p>Once in awhile, cultists did strolls among the cages, locking up new prisoners and taking those who, sadly, didn't make it.</p><p> </p><p>Hope withdrew with her last might into the dark corner of her new iron home, watching silently as her home she loved so much changed beyond recognition. All of her memories of being imprisoned during her service had come back, her worst memories she would rather forget.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun slowly sank behind the hills of mountains and the day slowly nearing its end, suddenly, the girl heard heavy footsteps echoing across the footpath outside her cage. She sat in silence, curled up in a ball, her back rested against cold bars, knowing it would be another degenerate Peggie who had come to have fun at her expense.</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps stopped right in front of her, and silence filled her with uncertainty. Out of nowhere, a hand came up to brush her messy locks, stroking her, while a deep voice from above spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you woken up, kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>His morning gruffy voice brought her shoulders high with tension. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to. The instinct reared its head intense rage and she fought herself to keep control. So, she's clenched her jaw, hoping he would get tired and leave her alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you're awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” She burbled quickly before he could continue to rant and rave, her voice dampened sleeve of her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, here she is.” The corners of his mouth turned into a tiny grin; his finger tangled itself in her hair. “I'm sure you're pretty hungry by now. Come, I brought you somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob placed a bowl of scrumptious smelling food, the steam was whiffing making her salivate after it, but she refused to touch it. She refused to give in to him so easily.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she pulled away from his reach and turned her back on him. “I'm not hungry, go away.” She answered back mildly, but her words were the exact opposite of what her stomach had said out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The silence between the obvious enemies continued, the only sound that hung in the air was the silent cries of the prisoners and howls of white blood-thirsty beasts locked in their pens. The whole centre bathed in the evening light.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob tilted his head slightly as he narrowed his eyes and looked Hope over. “Do you remember how you got here?” He cut in endless silence after wrapping his fingers around the iron bars.</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn't say a word. Her eyes were closed, and her mind was trying to find even a small fragment of her memory of what had happened, how she got “here”, what he was indicating at, but she couldn't remember anything.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier sighed as he looked at the vibrant sky. “Do you remember anything at all?”</p><p> </p><p>There was that silence again. Her mind was racing as she tried to put everything together. She knows who she is, her name, Marcus, how she returned home, how she met with the Seeds and how she joined her friends from resistance, but what has happened in the last hours, maybe days? There was nothing, only darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob said nothing as he stared at Hope while he hummed some melody of an old song and watched the gears in her head start turning at an incredible speed.</p><p> </p><p>Hope thought for a moment as an idea sprang to life and the events from that night drifted into focus like a snap of a finger. Screams, blood, fire, and then silence. Images of nameless people, one by one, fading like dust. As if it wasn't her at all but a machine that had only one mission - KILL.</p><p> </p><p>The anticipation spiked, and Hope’s skin began to crawl with it as a wave of revolution washed over her. “You!” She wiped suddenly to look in his eyes. “What did you do?” His grin only grew as she realized what had happened. He always liked women who were smart and not just pretty face.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't do anything, sweetheart, you did. Ohh, you should have seen yourself.” He whistled low before leaning in as if he was telling her a secret just for her to hear a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Speed and precision. Those are the words I would describe that moment. I have to admit, I was genially surprised.” He let out a laugh. “You massacred an entire damn camp in just three minutes. Beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope couldn’t speak or move away. It took her a moment to understand what he had just said. What he said she did.</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Hope choked, shaking her head, denying the words running from his mouth. “No, no, no, it wasn't me, it was you! It was you.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. He fucking laughed in her face like there was something to laugh at, like this was all just a stupid joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Me? No, it was all you.” He pointed a finger at her. “It was you who's been rippin’ up the weaklings, sweetheart. Not me, you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth hung open and her blues eyes were shining with terror. She barely took in a breath and it looked as if she was frozen with guilt and horror.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I don’t mind being the bad guy, someone has to fill that role and get things done. If you are going to be bad, be bad with purpose.” Jacob shrugged, a little smile on his face. “But boy. . . You really made a good show. And Joseph, well, he was right about you altogether. He was right about you being the match for our project, of you being my most valuable soldier, my triumph.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” She shrieked. “No, no, no.” She repeated the same word over and over, shaking her head as her heart picked up. This can't be true. She could hardly breathe as she clutched the soil in her fists as everything played out before her eyes. In the blink of an eye she reached forward and grabbed his military jacket in her claws, tugging at the material.  “What did you do to me?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jacob slowly wrapped his fingers around her wrist without effort. “I know that it's hard to understand, pup, but I’m doing this for you. I'm making you stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope stared in disbelief at him. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Making her stronger? Bullshit! This, this isn't right. She killed several innocent people for god sake. This, all of this was her mistake.</p><p> </p><p>She tugged herself backward and pulled away from him and dropped to the ground, her eyes replete with aversion. “You're a monster!”</p><p> </p><p>A knowing smile came to his lips as his eyes fell on her and leaned his elbows on his thighs. “All you need to know is when this is over, together we will have rid the whitetails once and for all.” With that Jacob got up to his feet and his gaze came to rest on hers again. “Rest, we’ll see you in the mornin’.” He promised and gave her one last look as he left.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Three days ago</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, everything is ready. We're just waiting for your signal.” One of the project hunters announced, rocking on his heels. The night wind chimed and carried the scent of pine trees.</p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>“Good, tell the others to stay put.” The peggie nodded of understanding, knowing the drill and turned on his heels to join his comrades.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>News that Whitetails continues to disrupt his plans flew over the mountains. Not only did he lose one of the prison camps, but he also lost a well-stocked station with cargo that was to be sent to valley. But every cloud has a silver lining. Now his enemy will feel the consequences when someone interferes his plans.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob’s hands on Hope’s hips were the only things that kept her from falling to the ground, her head was resting against his chest, in her fists she was wrinkling his jacket and humming a melody of a song.</p><p> </p><p>“Only you can make all this world seem right. Only you can make the darkness bright.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob smiled at her as she cling to him, letting him brush her soft hair behind her ear, his hand lingered there to softly caress her cheek, and later he lowered himself to her ear as they swayed together.</p><p> </p><p>“Only you and you alone. Can thrill me like you do. And fill my heart with love for only you.” His fingers travelled slowly along her shoulder, the length of her arm until he finally took hold of her small hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>The hunters and soldiers of the project stood in their positions in the forest, surrounding the whole camp, where the unsuspecting whitetails were celebrating and drinking yet another small victory for their cause. They sat around a big fire, enjoying the evening.</p><p> </p><p>“Only you can make all this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny. When you hold my hand. I understand the magic that you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob had already stood with his promised soldier only a few yards away, holding her shoulders. Tonight's test will be different from what his soldiers have been going through so far. Tonight, begins the second stage of his plan. He reached for the knife that one of his hunters handed him, standing at his side, and handed it to Hope. Her fingers wrapped around the handle of the knife and Jacob's fingers wrapped around hers.</p><p> </p><p>“You're my dream come true. My one and only you.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Everything is going to change tonight. The whitetails are weak. And Jacob does not talk with weak, he does not reason with weak, He culls the weak!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Only you can make all this change in me. For it's true, you are my destiny.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>His lips grazed her earlobe as he whispered. “Cull the herd!”</p><p> </p><p>She was gone in heartbeat and Jacob? He watched her with interest, an amused smile on his face as she moved at lightning speed. The knife cut through the skin like with butter knife, the blood was flowing and staining the ground. And then there was silence. Nothing but the sound of crackling wood and the chirping of locusts filled the silence of the night. The bodies of project enemy lay with no sign of life, and Hope stood in the middle of it all. Her hands and clothes were covered in blood and the knife was still clenching in her fists.</p><p> </p><p>“When you hold my hand. I understand the magic that you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob come up to her slowly and took her weapon from her hands and cradled her back into his arms, whispering to her “how good the girl she is”, “how good a job she'd done” and stroking her hair. The hunters had already begun cleaning the bodies and taking back the stolen weapons as the stars sparkled above them and the moon lit up the scene.</p><p> </p><p>“You're my dream come true. My one and only you. One and only you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well what do you think?? Dou you like this switching of time?? 🤔 🤔</p><p>I was just wondering about Jacob's song and what effect is had at deputy. And after first trial that maybe they didn't remember it. Or I don't know. That's just my thoughts.</p><p>Anyway. If you didn't like something or did like tell me. So I could improve.</p><p>Have a beautiful day. 😊 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'm Monstrosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,</p><p>You must be hating me right now because what I'm doing to Hope. She went through A LOT - don't worry, you will see - and I'm adding her another burden the bare. I have another bad news. It's still bad bud maybe there is a light at the end of the tunnel. </p><p>And I have to thank you for every read page or kudos you gave to this story. It pushing me to write further. And I'm so amazed that this story reached over 400 hits. Like wav, thank you. It means a lot to me. </p><p>I do hope you are doing okay and you are at home. </p><p>Love you all.....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Monster</p><p><br/>
Blood-thirsty monster.</p><p><br/>
That's the word that defines her. She let herself so easily to be controlled by someone like Jacob Seed. She thought she was strong, that she will not subdue to his stupid mind games. But oh, she was so wrong.</p><p><br/>
WEAK!</p><p><br/>
YOU ARE WEAK HOPE!</p><p>Under her hands fell those whom she calls comrades. The one she helps. The ones she protects from experiencing the real terror that war can cause. True, this is not Iraq, where death lurks at every corner. Whether it is death caused by nature or by human hand. Hope saw in her own eyes what the human race can do and how easily can mind be controlled. All her ancestors experienced the cruelty of war. What wounds it leaves – either visible scars and burns or terrors in mind. Hope has always admired her grandfather. As well as her father and her other ancestors who fought like lions to the last breath. With what enthusiasm they expressed their stories, they had experienced during duty.</p><p>But she killed, no butchered her mates! How she now looks Eli in the eye? Tammy was right. He should have left her that forsaken day, and perhaps this would not have happened. Perchance? NO! Unquestionably something else would have happened.</p><p>Sharp tears of pain skids down her face. Her head buried in the dirt and the dust fill her lungs.</p><p><br/>
She deserves this. The worst punishment for fratricide. Because she is what Jacob said she is.</p><p>A Monstrosity!</p><p>The bawl slowly died into small sobs. Her eyes burned. The gentle breeze that once caressed her skin turned into the sharp, cold mountain air. The sun exchanged its throne with the moon, and the stars surrounded it and danced around. Soldiers slowly withdrew to a smaller number but still were in alert mode.</p><p>As Hope fell asleep, her weeps slowly ceased. She didn't have the strength to cry anymore. Her hunger began to devour her.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
That look.</p><p>Jacob knows the gaze of rage and hatred. He was looking with the same disdainful eye at the old Seed when he was beating his sons.</p><p><br/>
He said they were full of sin, and God's hand had to intervene.</p><p><br/>
Jacob couldn't countenance how his father in a drunken state was beating Joseph with a leather belt just because he was reading a spider-man comic. Or when he had to kneel all night in a storm and pronouncing God's word. Or John's loud cry when he was hungry. Although old Seed had his booze.</p><p>He took the punishment for his brothers rather than seeing them in pain. He had no childhood, but he wanted them to keep their innocence.</p><p><br/>
But the look Hope was giving him. Full of hate and rage, his heart ached. It hit him directly to his soul. He couldn't sleep anymore because he'd always seen the broken look she was giving to him.</p><p>But what is done is done.</p><p>Hope will understand. She is strong and fearless. Not like the ones she aligns herself with. She's an unfinished masterpiece, and he would be a fool if he would give up on her so easily.</p><p>According to Joseph, Hope will save them and help them to go in the right direction. That she is the one they've been waiting for so long. The key to everything they have worked towards.</p><p><br/>
Jacob, however, does not consider himself a believer like Joseph or John. Still, they are his brothers and will do everything in his power to protect them and help them.</p><p><br/>
The morning was like any other. A morning run into the woods around the Center. It always calms him after a sleepless night of terror from the war that haunts him almost every night. Quick shower and breakfast. The soldiers had already been assigned tasks for the whole week and knew the schedule.</p><p><br/>
Jacob stopped by the cages with the prisoners. One part of him was hauling him to the familiar route but quickly shrugged that thought out of his mind and got into the prepared car.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
The members of the flock were gathering outside the church. They progressively began filling the pews to hear other encouraging words from their Father.</p><p><br/>
John and Faith were already inside the church, waiting for sermon to begin. Jacob nodded towards his siblings to greet them and walked without a word to his place where he could see everyone.</p><p>The words of Joseph began to merge together as he spoke to his people, and Jacob once more lost himself in his thoughts until a hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p><br/>
"Brother, I see something plight your mind." Joseph's voice was full of sincerity. His eyes were looking through the yellow glasses of his aviators, full of concern. The church was empty, and only the two of them stood there.</p><p>Jacob shrugged, descending from the platform - ready to leave. "Just some things in the mountains. I have everything under control."</p><p>Joseph smiled, dipping his head down. "I know, brother. But. . . I feel the prophecy is fulfilling every day. The harvest will soon be approaching along with Hell, that will follow the white horse."</p><p><br/>
Jacob tried not to roll his eyes at those words. He never believed Joseph heard God's voice or even that prophecy of the spoken Hell. But Joseph is his brother, and he loves him.</p><p><br/>
Joseph sat down in the first pew, looking at his older brother and pulled his aviators down. "But we have our Hope now. She will guide us in the right direction and protect us from the destruction that awaits us. The Sword of God will defeat the Hell and will be victorious. Thy He sends his mighty warrior to protect its people."</p><p>Joseph's long sigh filled the silence of his teeny church. The sun's rays were stretching athwart the church pews, the heat radiates from every corner. The voices of the project members were heard from outside.</p><p><br/>
"We just have to guide her to her path, that was destined for her. Show her she's home here, among us. That she's one of us."</p><p>***</p><p>Hope was breathing shallowly, her eyes shut, listening to the wildlife. From behind the high walls of the Center, only the tops of the trees whose crowns swung from side to side could be seen. Mother Nature lived on, but captives were forgotten and locked up. Some still held the hope that someone would come and rescue them, but others knew that the only way out of this forsaken place was death.<br/>


This world is on the brink, humanity prefers war, violence. Maybe Joseph is right about something. Perhaps the collapse will come, but certainly not in the form he preaches about.</p><p>The world in fire.</p><p>"Hey, you?!"</p><p>A boyish voice come from outside her cage. Sluggishly, Hope opened her eyes to find a boy - a teenager - standing in front of her pen. Brown short cut hair, black jacket, dark blue pants on the edges dirty. He had a bowl of food in his hands, his head tilted to the side. His brown eyes studied her slowly.</p><p>Hope didn't move an inch. She starred at him, breathing deliberately.</p><p>"You not talk much, do you?" He questions after a moment of silence.</p><p>QUIET</p><p>The young man nods. "Right." He knelt down, just like Jacob had and placed a bowl of food on the ground through the bars. His eyes full of pain focus on her again, and he wraps his fingers around the bars.</p><p>"You should eat something. Four days have passed, and at this pace. . ." He paused, shaking his head with a heavy sigh. The voices of the other soldiers from behind the building - where they built a small training ground – were slowly approaching.</p><p>Hope's cage was isolated from the other prisoners. Her neighbouring cages were empty, and she had a view of the Center front yard from her field of vision. In the crack of dawn, she glimpsed Jacob walking with a few men around. She even saw how he stopped halfway. Like he was reasoning about something. But then he marched away and disappeared behind the other cages.</p><p>"The boss won't be thrilled. You must at least-"</p><p>"Tell your boss to go to hell!" Hope snarled with venom, glaring daggers at the guy.</p><p>The lad exhaled, got to his feet and left. Hope pushed herself back into her dark corner. She will no longer cry. She has to pull together and fight.</p><p>"Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting."</p><p>Hope will remember those words forever. Her grandfather had always encouraged her to never give up. He experienced the Second World War on his own skin. Saw the world collapse and human lives slowly disappearing. He, too, had a moment of weakness but never gave up and fought on. Even when he fought for his own life after the enemy aircraft shot him down. The doctors said he only miraculously survived - born the second time. After finishing, he always looked at the grandmother, who always listened to his old stories with them. She was at that time, a nurse at a clearing-hospital where he was resting as a wounded soldier.</p><p>During her service, she went through a lot. Pain, dread, angst, but also joy. But everything changed in one momentous day. The day her whole life changed. The day she was supposed to die. And she was ready to die, but she didn't.</p><p>The day was slowly coming to an end. The patrols were swapping their positions, hiding from a storm. Outside, rains cats and dogs, and the soil was turning into mud. Through the boards - serving as a temporary roof - poured water as if it weren't even there. The wolves were hushed, and the sounds of thunders sounded throughout.</p><p>Only until the door from her cell opened.</p><p>The nameless soldier grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her out. Hope didn't fight him; she didn't have the power to fight anymore. She lost all strength when she refused to eat.</p><p>Maybe now she will be punished for what she has done.</p><p>The soldier dragged her through the front yard until they reached the Center entrance. As soon as the door opened, the heat engulfed her. No rain, no cold. However, she now looks like a drowned rat.</p><p>The first floor reached with the help of the unknown, but the higher they walked, the more her legs were collapsing, and she could no longer stand on her own. After the last step, they reached the very top of the Center - the third floor.</p><p>Various voices and laughter were heard from the hall.</p><p>The man opened the door and threw her carelessly on the ground - like she worth's nothing. Just another filthy sinner. Hope fell to her knees with soft "uf," and suddenly, silence took place in the room. The voices hushed, and the only sound that echoes in the room was the sound of droplets clattering on the windows and cracking of the wood. The main light was from the fireplace in the back of the room. The smaller from the candles on the table - otherwise, the room was dimly lit.</p><p>The door closed again, and shortly someone started looming towards her. Her eyes, though, were staring into the wooden floor. Droplets of water were falling from her hair and her whole body shivered from the cold.</p><p>Two large and warm hands planted themselves on either side of her head and lifted her face up.</p><p>"Hope, My Child, I'm so glad to see you again." Father spoke. His blue eyes gazed at her with compassion, his fingers circling her cheeks as an act of tenderness. Hope couldn't escape from him, from his eyes. Out of the blue, she was surrounded by warmth as Joseph wrapped her in a warm blanket and helped her to her feet. And only then did she notice four people sitting at the table, watching them without a word.</p><p>Jacob, Faith, John and mysterious strawberry-blond woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From now on, everything changes for Hope. Her enemy passes her from one arms to another like a puppet. But she still has no idea what her new handler is. Everything she's ever known is turning into a terrible nightmare and that is just the beginning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey😉😉 </p><p>After a few days of rest, I finally managed to write another chapter.  But I found that I had accidentally deleted the last parts. Silly me?🤦♀️🤦♀️  </p><p>Luckily, I had some backup notes. So now I'm going to try to catch up on what I wrote, and then I'm going to upload the latest part too. </p><p>But I have to say this again. I'm really glad that you're reading this story despite my grammatical errors. Thank you. 😍🙂And don't be shy and write me your opinion. I'd be happy to read your views.  </p><p>Well its all for now, have a nice evening and stay safe.😉😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give us a chance.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Easier said than done. Especially when you're not sitting at the same table as your enemies. Those who kill and destroy human lives every day. Disrupting families and creating chaos all around them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope has no idea how Faith ended up with people like the Seeds. A sweet and beautiful girl full of love between criminals and murderers. She's the only one who's shown Hope kindness and sanctuary. Her only friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joseph sees something rare about Hope, something extraordinary. Every time they meet, she feels uncertain of his next action. It's like he already knows what's going to happen. The self-proclaimed Prophet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John - everything about this man scream luxury and money. His flirtatious smirks and remarks, however, have no effect on her. He’s got womanizer written all over him and she is smarter than that. Smarter to be charmed by him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jacob is an intimidating looking man - especially his scars he wears for all to see. At first, she thought that his eyes were full of sadness, that he didn't want to show his feelings, but after what had happened, she knows he is not worthy of her compassion and has no feelings. He’s cold and heartless man.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope didn't say a word the whole time she entered in the room again. Her head bent down, her fingers was twisting plain white T-shirt Faith gave her, her hair tied up in a messy knot atop her head, strands sticking out here and there. In front of her was a plate of food that her body longed for, need to gain her strength back. But that's out of the question. She would break the promise she made to herself, and she has no intention of breaking it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During dinner, she tried to hold back her emotions, but she'd had enough. She doesn't want to hear any more of their bullshit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to go back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those few words stopped the dinner chat right away – more likely the strawberry-blond female sitting across from Hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faith begged her, clutching her hand to give them a chance. But how can she give them a chance? People like the Seeds? Murderers, liars, and more. No! She'd rather be in the cold and dirt with the rest of the prisoners than sitting with Seeds at one table, playing happy family.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I want to go back to my cage.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be absurd, dear.” John scowled, furrowing his brows in a slight scowl, reaching for his glass of wine. “Be a good girl and eat.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hope snapped, getting up from her seat. She could no longer restrain the anger that was gnawing at her from inside out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„No?!“ That drove John's attention away from his glass, narrowing his brilliantly bright eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, Child.” Joseph murmured in a soft voice, trying to ease the intense situation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not your Child!” She barked, teeth baring in snarling grimace and anger flashing in her eyes. “I'm not a member of your cult and certainly not a member of your freakshow of a family!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Jacob and John at once got up from their seats, their eyes piercing her soul. The feeling of anger was burning throughout the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, please don't do this.” Faith pleaded, shaking her head, tears filling her eyelids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joseph raised his hand in the direction of his brothers to stop them in their obvious fury. His blue eyes focused on Hope standing in the middle of a room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You preach about love, acceptance, family but you do nothing but spread destruction and violence!” Hope spat. “You kill innocent people without blinking! You're nothing but murderers!!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Watch your tongue!” John snapped with gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what you saying, Hope.” Joseph started. “Sinners have filled your head with poison and falsehoods that clouds your mind. Told you exactly what they wanted. But we are not how they portray us.” He paused for a moment before speaking once more. “We are trying to help them, help you, cleanse you all of your sins, and protect you in our garden.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She clenched her jaw, and it pulsated lightly as she did her best to keep grounded. “No!” She refused. “They told me the truth! They-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You have become their tool, their weapon of destruction.” Joseph answered calmly, standing from his seats at the table. “They foolishly used you against me, my family and my flock.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Her anger flared as she took three strides forward with her eyes locked on his. “You're the villain in this story! You-” However, her swing of anger come to an end by two strong hands emerging from behind her, forcing her into a firm chest. She didn't have to guess who it was. He'd barely spoke two words all evening, but Hope could feel his eyes on her. As if he knew she's going to stand up to them any minute and do something like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Get your hands off me!” She attempted with her last strength to pull away, but Jacob was stronger than her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down.” Jacob growled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I'm not your lackey!” She hissed. “I will never belong to you and I will never be one of you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, with a calmness Joseph always carries within him, he moved toward them, placing his both hands on either side of Hope's face - his thumbs brushing over her cheeks. A small gesture that should bring solace and comfort but right now  it was the opposite.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her with so much love and care written all over his face. “Don't be afraid, my sweet child. You're safe now. We will take care of you and help you find the path that was destined for you. And in the end, you’ll thank us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“John,” Joseph spoke, his eyes never leaving hers. “Hope will go with you to the Valley and in the morning, you'll start the cleansing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” Her body shook from the dread, her breathing shallow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Joseph,” Replied John from behind Joseph's back. “It'll be my pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She froze, her breath caught in her chest, heart pounding in her ears. The way John's eyes looked at her that moment made her look so small. They held hunger, anger, and something more. She gulped down the nervous lump in her throat, panic began to spread across her features as his lips split into a twisted grin mouthing - You are mine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her heart dropped in her chest, blood running cold. There's no turning back now. She's officially fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Baptism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Involuntary baptism into a homicidal cult - checked. Crossing limits with personal space - what do you know - checked. Hope can't wait for the days spent in John's company. Not to mention his girlfriend, who throws daggers at her every chance she gets. Yes, this is going to be great.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brothers and sisters, we welcome new members to our family today.” John spoke to the crowd standing by the river. Clinging to his words as if the Father himself stood before them.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Whoever believes and is baptized will be saved, but whoever does not believe will be condemned.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>It was cool day, the gentle breeze just enough to bring goosebumps to her skin, and smell of the fresh pine trees of the forest, the waves of the stream rushing to the surface. Future devotees were dressed in all white. Women in white, plain dresses, and men in white buttons up. Armed patrols stood at the sides of the river, keeping an eye on the smooth course of the baptism with their hawk eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hope was no exception. She was wearing a simple lacy dress with a round neckline revealing her cleavage. The material wrapped her in its fine silk embrace, but Hope hates it. The truth is, she doesn't like to wear dress, only when she has to. But this time, it’s for a different reason. She hates the feeling that fills her right now. Being locked up with nowhere to run.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“The great love the Father has lavished on us, that we should be called children of God! And that is what we are, brothers and sisters! All who have this hope,” A pair of hands landed on her shoulders out of the blue, allowing a tiny gasp slip from her lips, bringing her back to the present. Baptist's voice never wavered. She tried to step away from him, but with each attempt, he pulled her closer, keeping her securely to his body. . . “in him and purify themselves from sins that withdraw us from the righteous path.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Nature continued to live its own life regardless of the chaos around the County. All this persecution, bloodshed and sacrifices for a better tomorrow is just a speck of dust compared to what she experienced in the war. Still, she'd never have imagined she'd upon her arrival home find herself in the middle of the battlefield.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Today I close the door to your past, open the door to your future, take a deep breath, and step through to a new life.” The tattooed hands travelled at a snail's pace along the length of her arms.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>All the while, John fanatically spoke, Hope felt the sharp gaze of his right-hand woman. Strawberry-blonde girl, following him like a trained dog. Holly if she remembers right. She had the look of a jealousy girlfriend written all over her face. With each touch, her eyes burned with annoyance, biting her lips, nearly spilling the blood. Her hands folded on her chest and her feet were stamping impatiently at the ground.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Don’t be afraid to start over. It’s a new chance to rebuild.” A sudden pull around her waist pulled her back to reality and they gradually strode into the lap of the river. Every step they took, they got deeper and deeper, sending chills down her spine.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Future followers follow suit, gathering in the pond, at their sides already stood the followers of the cult.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Are you ready, my dear, to wash away all your sins?” John rumbled. Hope shuddered at the feeling of his lips grazing her earlobe, his beard rubbing at her neck, causing her body to tingle. “Wash away the anger and be reborn?” He purred, brushing his fingertips against her cheek and tucking away loose strands of hair behind her ear, small drops of water falling from his fingers.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taking in a shaky breath she closed her eyes shut. Oh, how she'd love to hit him to his smug face right now, but she can't. Her hands are bound, literally. But his words from morning still plague her mind.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<em>Your friend's lives are in your hands now. If you run away or even try to do anything, know that their blood will be on your hands</em>.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Say yes and all will be forgiven.” he cooed. “Say yes and I'll help you remove the shackles that bind you.” The hand around her waist tightened, pulling her flush against his body. His finger pads gliding across her jawline, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger - forcing her to look at him.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Say yes to me, love, and no one will ever hurt you again, I promise you that.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Gathering her thoughts, Hope looked directly into John’s brilliant blue eyes and swallowed hard the lump in her throat. ”For all I care. Do what you have to do.” She muttered, yanking her head out of his grip.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>John clicked his tongue displeased. “That's not what I wanted to hear. But . . . I'll let it go, this time. You'll say it soon, and when you do,” His face leaned even closer. “It'll be the only thing you can say. Screaming it, just for me.” He growled the last part with something ominous laced in his voice, sending chills down her spine.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He placed his palm on her chest and slowly immersed her into the icy hold of the pond. The voices above the water continued, but Hope didn’t pay them attention, everything around her to cease to exist. Her breath slowly faded away from her lungs as she was submerged. However, John's strong hands held her securely, keeping her from slipping away. And the weirdest thing was that she didn't feel in danger in his arms.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Afterward, he pulled her out, and Hope took a deep breath, gaining new strength in her lungs as John removed the hair that were clinging from the moisture on her face and cradled her to his chest. He completely ignored the fact that his expensive clothes were soaking. His forehead rested on hers, his nose almost touching hers as he spoke.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>„Welcome to Eden’s Gate.“</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Being stuck between four walls sucks. Moreover, when a person who spent in nature all of her childhood.</p><p>However, this is much different from when she was locked up at the Veteran Centre. Quite the opposite.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>A huge iron cage has turned into a massive palace. Large French windows, chandeliers from deer antler, indoor filled with colors of warm oak and dark ember, and a huge fireplace in the middle of the room.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Your turn.” Elijah said as he moved the castle across the chessboard.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elijah - her guard or rather a supervisor. A tall young man, ruffled chestnut hair, perfect angel-like features with beautiful hazel eyes. He ran his fingers through his beard as he leaned against the couch, staring at the board on the table, thinking of the next step.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He treated her with dignity and respect from the very first moment. As if she's special – that has to be Joseph's doing. His eyes carried something mysterious, something she couldn't put her finger on, and sometimes she finds herself staring longer, losing herself in those penetrative brown eyes. He is sweet, kind and as far as she gotten to know him, he might be a good friend.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The light from the fireplace illuminated his sun-kissed skin. Elijah was unlike any other cult members Hope had the honour of meeting different. As if each district has its own specific management procedures during this chaos.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The valley supply essentials such as food, medicine, vehicles, clothing for other regions but mainly collects them for the coming collapse.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>North, Jacob is building an army. He selects only the most capable and strongest to later trained them to protect the feeble members in the project.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elijah didn't say much about Henbane. The only thing he mentioned was about some pilgrimage. According to him each member attends this ceremony to accept the word of the Father and his love into their hearts.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hope pursed her lips in thought, examining every single chessman on the board.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“<em>Every single chess piece has its place. Each move on the board pushes you forward. Either to victory or defeat. It's up to you, which way you go. Remember, lionet, this is the game of kings. It'll teach you a lot of things you had no idea you have in you.</em>”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Arthur Lansdowne, her grandfather was a very wise man. He was a master in this game. Whenever they played in the evenings, he'd tell her stories from the war. Of course, he didn't mention the killing due to her young age.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The sound of the crackling fire filled the quiet room before she reached out for knight and surrounded his queen with three simple strokes. “Checkmate.” She announced, a grin on her face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elijah huffed as he threw his hands in the air. “It's not possible! How do you keep winning?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hope shrugged her shoulders, her elbow resting on the armrest while holding her head in her hand. “Years of practise with my grandfather.” She revealed, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elijah laughed under his breath and nodded of understanding. “Well, I guess I'll be lucky in love when I'm still losing over here.” He exhaled in defeat.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>She shifted on the armchair and leaned closer to nudged him a little. “Come now, chin up. It wasn't that bad.”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Slowly her smile turned into a laughter and he started laughing with her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The large front door all of a sudden opened, bringing cool air from outside.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Look what we have here. Someone's in a good mood.” The ranch owner graced them with his arrival with his henchman at his heels. The familiar smirk she hates so much spreading across his face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The good mood immediately faded, as did Hope's smile. She tried not to roll her eyes at him. It's not like she doesn’t like him, because she does. He irritates her to no end.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>John peeled off his coat as he strolled towards the couple, laying a piece of clothing on the couch where Elijah had sat before and leaned against the chair - where Hope was sitting, wrapped up in blanket – and crossed his legs over his ankles.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Ahh look, someone obviously won.” He grinned and sat down on armrest of the chair, leaning a little closer. “Did you know, love, that chess is considered a game of kings?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hope hummed a reply, pulling away from him as best she could.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“I'd say it's one of the most boring games that has no end.” Holly muttered, walking over to the others and taking a seat on the edge of the couch.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>John clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. “Now I have to disagree with you, dear Holly. It's an excellent choice to practice tactics.” He noted, glancing at Holly to which Elijah nodded and brought a big smile to John's face.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Is that so?” Holly asked. “Perhaps you could teach me. . .” She trailed off, her lips curl into a slight smirk, gazing longingly at John, obviously implying something more than just a game.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Hope couldn't keep up with their nonsense. A quiet groan escaped her lips as she got up from her chair, taking the blanket she had found in the room assigned to her.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“You know what?” Hope interjected. “I'll leave you two alone. Surely you have something. . . to do”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Last thing she wanted was spend another minute in the company of the Herald of Valley and his girlfriend, sticking her tongue down his throat. Ewww. . . no, thank you very much.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, Elijah, for a splendid evening.” A tiny smile played on her lips ready to make her way upstairs.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Elijah's lips curled into a small smile and nodded. “Pleasure's all mine, Miss Hope.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What Lies Beneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What one survives in war never forgets. You'll never be what you used to be. You keep seeing what you'd rather forget, and just when you think it's over, it all comes back to haunt you. Hope tries to suppress her emotions as much as possible, but sometimes emotions win and surface. But now there's someone who can help her with her suffering. Someone who could hear her out without judgment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should go. No time to waste.” Jackson announced from his bed.</p><p> </p><p>After the attack, Jackson quickly regained his strength. His wounds were treated but he was still too weak to fight. Hope tried to persuade him to rest, but he couldn't do it anymore. And she can't say no to her supervisor even if she wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“Corporal Lansdowne, you will be Chief pilot and Sergeant Dechart co-pilot. And when we're at it.” Small groan left his lips as he gingerly got up from the bed and braced himself against the wall, ignoring the sore pain in his chest. “How's the signal? Has she made contact with the main kemp yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Negative, sir.” Hope stated, leaning her back against the wall of an abandoned building that became their sanctuary after the attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his blond mop of hair before responding.  “All right. The coordinates are set. We'll go on our own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, with all due respect.” Hope began, pushing her back off the door and hurrying to help Jackson sit down. “We haven't seen any movement in two weeks. As if they disappeared into thin air.” It had been quiet for far too long for her liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack,” She sighed before looking at him. “I think we should wait for instructions from the directorate and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, that's out of the question.” Thomas sighed from his place on the bed, propping up on his elbows. Thomas was out four of them the worst. His injuries were much more severe than they looked, but he was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>“Those fuckers killed Jamie and they almost killed me!” He huffed. “We've been in this shithole for a long time and we're running out of supplies. The commander's right. We need to leave, and we need to leave now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, sir.” Rosie's voice came from the hallway as well as her boots clacking on the ground as she ran. “Sir, the Directorate knows about our position. The signal's staggering, but they sent us the coordinates of the nearest base.” She replied breathlessly, leaning against the door.</p><p> </p><p>The main base is their only chance of survival. The camp is well supplied with materials ammunition and, more importantly, with medical care.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope I've always trusted your inner voice but. . .” Jackson soothed, looking up at her for a few seconds, gripping her hand in his before his gaze drifted towards Rose and Thomas. “we have no choice. We have to take that risk.”</p><p> </p><p>She drew a deep breath into her lungs and nodded. “All right, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew there wasn’t an option to argue anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The alarm clock on the dashboard without delay turned on after turning the keys in the ignition.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's go home.” Rose sighed with a faint smile on her lips, putting on her helmet with headphones.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was on pins and needles the whole way. Or it could be the lack of sleep that was plaguing her all that time. However, halfway through their journey, her fears came true as she caught a glimpse of a flare lighting up the grave like sky and then ship hit the fan.</p><p> </p><p>She’s lost complete control of the helicopter, the pointers of the alarm clocks went crazy, and the helicopter swirled in the air like a dancer in the whirl of dance until it finally hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Hopes eyes her shoot open at once at the ringing in her ears. The pain rushed through her whole body, stealing her breath away. Closing her eyes again she attempted to stop the dizziness that was overpowering her.</p><p> </p><p>The remains of the helicopter were smoking, fuel was seeping down the iron structure and the windshield was shattered into pieces. Her heart thudded hard in her chest - feeling like she was hit by a train; lungs burning. Then the ringing was getting louder and higher in pitch every second. She could barely hear anything, even think, above the noise.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, she felt a hand grip hers, squeezing it hard, catching her attention enough for her to look back at Rose.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, Hope, I can't feel them! I can't feel my legs!” Rose cried, blood and tears mixing as they ran down her cheeks. The dashboard jammed both of their feet under its heavy weight.</p><p> </p><p>Hope pushed every bit of her las energy she had in her and peered behind her shoulder. “Jackson. . . Thomas!” She went into coughing fit. Blinking up slowly through her eyelashes she tried to focus her blurred vision. A wave of panic washed over her when she noticed Thomas' absence and no sign of conscience from Jackson when she called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rose, listen to me.” Hope shifted in her seat; her gaze flicked at her friend. “I'll try to lift it up, but you have to help me, okay?” She asked, and Rose nodded as reply.</p><p> </p><p>She braced her back against her seat, groaning at the pain shooting to her whole body but she ignored it and attempted to lift the board to free their legs from the tight grip, but it was pointless.</p><p> </p><p> At that moment they both understood what it means. They would never return home to their families. They'll never hug them again and say they love them. Hope looked up at her best friend’s red puffy eyes. . .</p><p> </p><p>*BANG*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes snapped open; the nightmares of her past were raging again. They started messing with her mind yet again. Sweat ran down her forehead, her heart pounded painfully against her chest and blood running cold.</p><p> </p><p>She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and hid her face, convincing herself that she’s home, not in Iraq, but HOME. In the beautiful mountain nature and golden fields of Hope County.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the last tears off her face, she got up of the bed and strolled toward the bathroom. During the following 10 minutes, she managed to get a quick shower, get changed and erase the last evidence of her breakdown but most importantly calm down.</p><p> </p><p>She quietly tip toed through dark lobby and down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was bathing in the dark until Hope turned the area into warm light. The room itself was rather large and perfectly furnished like the rest of the ranch. Everything looked as if he didn't seem to be using that area at all.</p><p> </p><p>She skipped around the black marble island and headed for the upper cabinets. Coffee, she needs coffee.</p><p> </p><p>The search for the mug seemed endless, she searched cabinet after cabinet but could find nothing. And her still clouded mind didn't help either. The scenario of her dream was playing out before her eyes. Rose's crying and calling for help swirled yet again in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Hope leant over the kitchen counter and gripped the cold edges of the marble, her knuckles turning ghostly white. Tears began to glide over her face once more and landing on the surface of the counter. She screamed silently, wishing the sounds could be ripped from her along with these dreadful nightmares. Everything looked so real, the smell of fuel, the fire devouring everything in its path, the pain throbbing in her chest and head. Everything came back.</p><p> </p><p>And all of a sudden, she couldn’t breathe, think or even stand.</p><p> </p><p>They died because of her. Her friends, her family DIED BECAUSE OF HER AND ONLY HER!</p><p> </p><p>“What, pray tell, are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly her breath got caught in her throat and her heartbeat increased. She knew that voice very well. Quickly, she wiped the tears from her cheeks as she swallowed back the emotions building up inside her and forced a smile back to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I just wanted to make a coffee.” She muttered, hiding her puffy red eyes behind her compact blond locks.</p><p> </p><p>The minute she spun around; he was standing barely an inch from her. His warmth was enveloping her at the close physical contact and she could almost feel his heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>John reached forward and seized her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look him in those stormy blues. “You were crying.” he whispered softly with a hint of worry in his voice, brushing his fingertips against her cheek – his touch sending sparks all over her body.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t believe how a man like him could be capable of such tenderness. A man who is one of the main leaders of churchgoers that destroys human lives in the daily routine.  A man who threatened to kill her friends with complete calmness the same day. A man who is determined to follow his mad older brother in what the VOICE OF GOD says.</p><p> </p><p>For what felt like hours, they both stood there, not saying a thing, just staring at each other unsure of what to do or say.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to me, sweetheart. Let me help you.” John pleaded with calm tone in his voice as he brushed her hair back, his eyes searching hers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His hair – usually kept back was now tussled and curled at the ends, hanging to both sides of his face. The blue button-up he wore was creased and undone to where she could saw countless amounts of small scars and tattoos. And his eyes, damnit, those blues were staring at her and waiting for her answer.</p><p> </p><p>A small sob tried to escape but she refused to cry in front of him. Refused to let him see the broken soul tainted by demon from her past. So, instead she took a shaky breath, shifting on her feet, breaking the eye contact.” Nothing, it was nothing.” She murmured as she pulled away from him.</p><p> </p><p>John looked into her eyes, searching for answers, but later he sighed, leaving the chat die.</p><p> </p><p>“So, can you tell me where to look for them or. . .?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's right in front of your nose, love.” he said, a little smile tickling his mouth as he reached for the cabinet above their heads and took two cups from the top shelf.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is where the great John Seed hides his mystery mugs.” She mused.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled lightly as he placed the mugs in front of the two of them and started filling them high with rich black coffee.</p><p> </p><p>The first time she visited Falls End after coming home, Pastor Jerome warned her about him and the whole congregation.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You have to be careful. They’re more dangerous than it looks.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>She had a strange feeling at first. At the first meeting, Mary stared at them annoyed, but Hope knows her well enough to know what her sharp gaze meant. The pastor told her only a few rumours about their work, but Hope never took into account what other people said. But the more she revealed their intentions and their work, the more she realized how deeply wrong she was. And that her friends were right. But maybe there is at least a pinch of good in them?</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying the view, beautiful?” John voiced in an obvious tease, winking at her with a charming twitch of his lips, snapping her back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>She lightly rolled her eyes and sigh passed her lips as she reached for the plate but John slapped her hand away. “Rude.” He grinned at her, taking a bit from HER grilled cheese.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!!” She blurted, leaning forward to snatch the food out of his grasp. “Give it back.”</p><p> </p><p>He half smiled and raised his brows. “Ah-aha, not until you answer my question. So. . .” John trailed off cocking his head to the side with a flicker of his tongue over his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored her demand with one of his own. Smart move? Perhaps, but she found it annoying. “You’re infuriating.” She conceded in low voice, leaning back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh darling, I’ve been called worse.” He replied smoothly, a pleased smirk graced his lips a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>Hope gave John a slight smile in defeat, glancing at him for a split second. “Fine, whatever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing will ever be the same again. Everything changes in one single turn. Pride is what stands in someone's way in life or pushes them forward. Hope felt at her own skin what John is capable of. How foolishly she underestimated him. But she can’t give up, not now. She must fight on. Show that she's not afraid of them and resist them for as long as possible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hope understood one thing, if she wants to help her friends win this pointless war, she must first understand what she's up against. Understand Eden’s Gate viewpoint and to find leverage that she might later use against her enemy.</p><p> </p><p>So, she waited. Waited for a good moment until she heard the gravel shrieking under the tires of the leaving car.</p><p> </p><p>The hall was long with several doors on the sides. The sunlight skimmed through balcony doors, dancing across the walls of the hall. The upper floor mostly consisted of a bedroom and a bathroom, but eventually, she found what she was looking for. The large office opened its warm arms and lured her in.</p><p> </p><p>A large mahogany table stood right in the middle of the room, a huge Persian rug laying underneath it. The entire left side was lined with a hand-carved library full of secrets that Hope had to first crack if she wants to inflict yet another hit.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down in a cozy-looking black leather chair after picking out a few files. However, she couldn’t find anything that would put her one step ahead of them.  Everything revolved around the purchasing of the surrounding farms and workshops. Hope sighed in frustration, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes wandered around, scanning the room until her attention landed on something like a certificate surrounded by tiny photographs. She slowly got up and stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>"John Duncan." She muttered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind was racing with thoughts. Why would John have papers of a person named Duncan? Who is he? And why hasn't she heard of him when it's obvious he's a big part of the project? Her eyes flickered on the papers spread on the table. Like a puzzle that made two pictures, the realization kicked in - the same name shone on some of the contracts she's read. Two names, one person. John had to be a lawyer before all this happened, and he had to be damn good one when he managed to buy so much property almost for free.</p><p> </p><p>“Find anything interesting, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Her entire body froze in place, recognizing the voice. Her heart beats a million miles a minute. She could’ve sworn she saw him leave.</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn't even have time to answer him before he slammed her into a wall, holding her by the throat, his hand firm like a rope. “Jacob was right to keep an eye on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope struggled to breathe, clawing at his hand that was squeezing her throat, but he was much stronger than he looked, apparently. He pressed himself up against her, pushing her body into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve known this morning was all pretence! A game you started playing!” He spoke as his hand gripped her throat tightly, his face was right up close to hers, his breath fanning at her cheeks. “And look where it got you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope tried to reply, to argue but she couldn’t say a thing, not with John’s hand still wrapped so tightly around her throat. Anger crossed her body instead. She broke free when her knee connected with his stomach, withdrawing his hold from her.</p><p> </p><p>John cursed as he retreated a few steps back, crashing into the corner of his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn't hesitate for a second as her instincts kicked in. She rushed through the hallway, through the stairs, and to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back here!” He yelled as he ran after her. Clacking of his expensive shoes echoed on the wooden floor as he pursued her. He cursed a few times as he ran, first into the door frame and then into the cabinet in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>She hurried to the front door, but a sudden pull on her shoulder sent her a few steps back into a firm chest. John grabbed her firmly around her wrists and crossed them, pressing them against her chest as she tried to wrench her way out of his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Get your hands off me!” Hope screamed and kicked all the way. However, John stood his ground.  </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?!” He huffed annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Hope didn’t stop fighting though, she would never go down without a fight. As John began retreating and dragging her back she placed her foot behind his, making them both fell on the hard, cold floor, knocking air from their lungs.</p><p> </p><p>She heard him grunt as his head hit the ground, giving her a chance to break free. Hope quickly scrambled on her knees and started crawling away from him to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you're not going anywhere!” John seethed as he wrapped his long tattoo fingers around her ankle and pulled her towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to be reasonable and wait, but you won't stop. You're simply asking for it.” He laughed with a freighting gleam of malice in his eyes as he straddled her hips and grabbed both of her hands, holding them in an iron grip at both sides of her head. Hope struggled under him, tried kicking at things.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go of me!” She sneered, gritting her teeth furiously at him. “I know what you-“</p><p> </p><p>“You have no fucking idea who I am!” John spat those words with such personal meaning, with each word his grip on her only tightened.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to do it like this, but you leave me no choice.” He sighed dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold her still.” John ordered.</p><p> </p><p>There were two men surrounding her before she could react. Hope hadn’t seen them before and she wasn’t sure how long they’ve been standing there. The first one grabbed hold of her hands, stopping her from squirming while the other brought old box.</p><p> </p><p>She already knew what was coming. She realized it when she glanced at John, only to see his eerie smile and that forsaken tattoo gun in his hand. He looked amused and she knew why. He will get to put that godawful mark at her body.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”  She denied with a growl, writhing against the strong arms of nameless peggie, trying to break free. “NO!</p><p> </p><p>With one stroke of his knife, he cut her t-shirt, exposing her chest to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, if you lay a hand on me, I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!” She fumed, gritting her teeth, feeling anger pooling in her gut.</p><p> </p><p>He only chuckled darkly, looking her in the eye. “Even in your most low moment, you still hold on to your pride. Looks like I need to teach you how to behave. Maybe then you'll know where is your place.”</p><p> </p><p>All thoughts of doubting her friend’s claims about who John really is, went right out the window as he drove the needle of the tattoo gun into her collarbone, slowly engraving the first letter in her body. This is the man the pastor warned her about. This is the monster that had people trembling at the mere mention of it. </p><p> </p><p>“Pride is your sin. It's the core of everything you've done. Every step, every action, every flash of anger began with pride. I mark you with your sin that you will carry with you as we all are, until the day of your atonement comes, because Pride,” He spoke as he worked, cold shiver ran down her back as she caught his cold gaze, “will be your downfall if you do not submit to the Father and our right cause.”</p><p> </p><p>She let the air out of her lungs slowly as she finally gave in, feeling the warm blood running down her chest, colouring her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” John sighed, setting the tool aside as he finished.</p><p> </p><p>Hope pushed him off her, angrily, and stormed upstairs while covering herself what left of her clothes not wanting to look at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes scrunched up at the reflection into the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>PRIDE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The word angrily stood out of her skin marking her forever. Her hand went to her chest, tracing each letter. Her body was shaking again. Shock, anger, pain washed through her veins. Her breath came in harsh and fast gasps as she failed to keep herself calm.</p><p> </p><p>How dare he do something like that? How could he do this to her? Her blue eyes water as the blood mixed with fresh ink at her chest. Slowly she slipped to the ground, her back slid down the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hearing the front door shutting close and later footsteps coming outside her room made her froze. Few minutes passed and then there was a knock on her door. Her shoulders jump slightly but she ignored it, knowing it would be John, threatening her once more. Telling her to stop acting like petulant child and open the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope?. . . Hope, it's me, Faith.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope please open the door. I just want to know that you're okay.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused for a moment and thought about whether she should let her in or not, but she's the only one who didn't threaten her, didn't mark her or even forced her to kill. She's treated her like a friend, like a sister.</p><p> </p><p>For few days she has been in her room, sitting by the window, shutting out from the outside world, and playing the same scene over and over again in her mind. She didn’t care about anything like food or water. She couldn’t care anymore.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It took her a couple of minutes to gather up the strength to stand up and went to unlocked the door.</p><p> </p><p>“May I come in?” Asked Faith quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope flung her arms around Faith after she stepped in, squeezing her tightly. “Faith.” Hope whispered into her hair. “I'm so glad you're here.” She smiled not wanting to let go because that would mean Faith could leave. She couldn’t leave, not now. Hope sucked in a wet breath as tears started welling in her eyes, Faith sighed, hugging her friend harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don't leave me here. I. . . He. . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, everything's going to be okay.” Faith cooed, hushing Hope reassuringly. Her small hand rubbed calming circles on her back. “Everything's going to be all right.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Hope shook her head, pulling away. “No, no, no. There's nothing going to be okay, Faith! He mark-. He treated me like with an object and not like with a person. Accused me of something he has no idea about! Jacob made me kill innocent people with a single wave of his hand! Just because he wanted to. He kept not just me but my friends, my friends in a cage like an animal! He left us to starve in the cold and the dirt!” She said trying to hide all the pain, hurt, anger. She said it attempting to act like she wasn’t about to break into a million pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope.” Faith sighed gloomily, trying to reach out for her friend. “Hope please.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Joseph? I don't even know where to start. He-“ Hope could feel the tears begin to stream down her face, hot and burning.</p><p> </p><p>Faith pulled her into another hug, cutting Hope off from saying another word. Several minutes went by like this, no one said a thing. Hope breathed her in, feeling the familiar flowery smell.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to go home.” Hope said in a broken voice. “Forget everything that's happened and see my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Faith pulled away, searching for her eyes. “Don't worry, you'll see him. You just have to hold on.” Faith looked into Hopes blue eyes, a small smile graced her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, I want to show you something.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We need to talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything's going slowly according to plan, Joseph believes in the prophecy that is whispered in his ear, and the power of the cult grows stronger every day. However, Hope still continues to defy their rules and rebel. But, when she gets the opportunity to escape, she will do the exact opposite of what she should.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers. After a while, I'm back. Here's the promised part I promised you, but I had to split it in half because it was too long and I want to aggrieve you a little bit. Only in good, of course. Thank you for every kudo and every comment and, of course, for the great support in this story. THANK YOU!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>In the past two weeks with Faith has gone by so quickly. For a moment, Hope forgot all about her worries. It had been surprisingly peaceful days, giving her time to figure out what it would have been like if the Seeds hadn’t blown into town like a hurricane and started this mess. Joseph stopped by at the ranch quite a few times, and when he did, he rattled on with his nonsense about her purpose in his family, his flock, and especially the collapse, but Hope didn't believe it. Everything sounded so irrational to her.</p><p> </p><p>Collapse, the end of the world, living underground for seven years with one member of his family - with Jacob, for sure. She wasn’t a fool, she tried to remind this to herself every day just who she was dealing with, how dangerous is this family and the whole cult. But Faith brought a smile to her face once more, and the day was better again. They practically spend the whole day together, though, most of their time was spent indoors.</p><p> </p><p>While John was a different matter.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty much never around. Thankfully. Hope got the impression that he was usually off doing something like drowning people or carving into skin. She didn’t exactly have many interactions with him and if she did, she completely ignored him. Like he didn’t even exist, which drove him insane. He would clench his jaw, grit his teeth, or fuss like mad man that always brought a smirk to her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, I couldn't help but notice the little war you've got going with John.” Faith sighed, as they sat on bed one night. “He has his flies, yes, and has a very complicated nature, but. . . deep down he is a good and loving man. You just have to get to know him better. Jacob is the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope scoffed but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt she'll come down.” John muttered while drinking his morning coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, brother,” Faith said, peeking over her shoulder. “She'll come.”</p><p> </p><p>John murmured something incoherent under his breath and shook the newspaper he was reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Hope.” Faith exclaimed the moment she noticed the blond walking through the kitchen entryway, a wide smile spread on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Hope walked past the Baptist, feeling his eyes on her as she sat down at the other end of the table, but refused to meet them. Faith walked over to her and set a plate of pancakes with a glass of juice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Hope beamed and grabbed the cutlery.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really going to keep doing this?” Asked John as he placed the newspaper on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hope continued to ignore him and ate as if he hadn't said anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Your infantile behaviour has no limits, does it?! Still a little kid who-“</p><p> </p><p>“What are your plans for today, Faith?” Hope asked gleefully as she swallowed the bite of pancake she had in her mouth, pointing at her friend with her fork.</p><p> </p><p>“I have enough of this!” John slammed his both fist against the table, jogging the cups and plates that were resting there as he rose from the seat. His anger bubbled to the surface, fire burning his eyes as his mouth twisted into a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>Faith shot him a warning look before looking down at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope-" Faith began as she sat down next to her friend and touched her shoulder. “I'm sorry, but I'll have to return to Henbane today. I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Hope looked up from where her eyes had drifted to the plate of cooling pancakes to her new friend. </p><p> </p><p>Faith smiled sadly, taking Hope's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. “As one of the Heralds, I have duties to perform. And I don't mean the time spent with you wasn't perfect. The opposite. I haven't felt like this in a long time, but I've got a lot of work in my region. However, that doesn't mean I won't come to visit you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Faith.”</p><p> </p><p>“Remember what I told you last time.” Hope stared into her beautiful green eyes a moment longer before slowly nodding with her head. The youngest Seed leaned over and pulled Hope in her arms, her sweet floral scent enveloping her.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll see you soon.” She whispered, an easy smile on her face, and later pulled away and left. But only after she whispered something to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Go get dressed, we're leaving soon.” John said dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just go get dressed!” He ordered as he walked outside the house.</p><p> </p><p>After finishing half her breakfast and most of her juice she went to change upstairs. Thankfully, Faith brought her a few things during her stay. She put on grey jeans, a white T-shirt, and black boots. She tied her hair in a loose ponytail and walked to the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally,” John murmured to himself. “Follow me.” He set a quick pace towards the black SUV while whispering something to his blonde right-hand woman/girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Hope wrapped her arms around her chest, looking around. Every single member of the project was armed to the teeth, their eyes were full of bitterness towards the intruders, towards the outsiders, towards HER.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's run through the rules briefly, shall we?” Hope snapped back at John standing with his hands behind his back and casually looking around before his eyes narrowed on her.</p><p> </p><p>“You will not lag behind. You will stay close to me. And don't try any tricks on me. Did I make myself clear?”</p><p> </p><p>Her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared at him but later rolled her eyes and nodded of agreement. Although as she was making her way towards the car John’s hand stopped her and Hope frowned as she looked down at it.</p><p> </p><p>“DID I make myself clear?” He repeated, raising a brow at her with serious look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” She countered with gritted teeth, avoiding his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled with a charming twitch of his lips as she uttered his favourite word, and stepped away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“See, we're taking small steps. Who knows, you might say “yes” to confession too.” John said, shutting the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes once more. "You wish."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Garden view Facility Centre</p><p> </p><p>Yet another place full of memories of the long hot summer days is now destroyed by the cult presence. She remembers how her father used to take her there with Marcus to pick apples for her mother's famous pie, that couldn’t miss at the annual celebrations organized by Fairgraves. It's also a place, where she first met Hurk and Sharky. At that time, she could have been seven years old and they were already teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>They've been little troublemakers ever since and still are. They're always picking on who is better, but to her, they're both are the best partners for crime. God, she misses them so much.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Joseph, everything is ready.”</p><p> </p><p>After spending all day at Baptist's side, Hope couldn't wait for a warm bubble bath and especially for the softest bed. Their day consisted mainly of baptisms and visits of main bases, but at least she changed the scenery, right? Even if her company isn't the one, she'd rather be with.</p><p> </p><p>Hope had her head against window, watching the trees go by, paying no attention to her surroundings. John and Joseph have been talking ever since they got in the car from the last baptism that day. Everything seemed normal until. . .</p><p> </p><p>Until the driver turned the steering wheel sharply to the side and the car flew through the air until it landed on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>The crash came from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Hope gasped in pain as she tried to push away the darkness closing in on her mind, her head was throbbing as her senses came back to her. The position she was in was causing blood flow issues and she worried she might pass back out. She sucked in a breath; her body was shaking, adrenaline rushing through her. Her eyes popped open as the realization set in.</p><p> </p><p>Weakly she braced herself against the roof, ignoring the throbbing pain in her forehead and sharp pain shooting to her chest while the warm liquid was trickling down her temple.</p><p> </p><p>“John. . .” She croaked as she put every bit of her energy she had left to move. Her vision was spinning, in the distance screams and flying bullets filled the air. She rubbed at her forehead, tracing a new cut with her fingertips. She gasped in pain as her hand leaped to her seatbelt. She jerked it with a sharp tug, freeing herself and falling face down. The windows after the crash were smashed and the glass was littering the tar.</p><p> </p><p>Hope sucked in another breath, her vision was still spinning with white spots, feeling like she could collapse onto the ground. At that moment she knew that it was her friends from the resistance who were behind all this. Giving her a chance to finally get away from the Seeds. And best of all, no one paid attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>She knelt to John's side, the glass was cutting into her skin, but she didn't care. She leaned her arm in through his open window, but as she went to reach for his seatbelt, his hand grasped hers in firm grip.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you're doing?!” He wheezed out.</p><p> </p><p>Hope winced at the pain shooting to her shoulder. “And what do you think I'm doing?” She asked annoyed as if it weren’t obvious.</p><p> </p><p>John said nothing, just stared blankly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Just put your hands on the roof, okay?” Hope waited for him to move, holding her breath, as she watched him blink before he did as he was told. With small groans, he extended his arms up. “All right, one. . . two. . . three.” She yanked his seatbelt with all her might, releasing him from its hold and pulled him out of the car and laid him on the road beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, John, look at me” She demanded, cupping his cheek and tilting his head toward her. He had little cuts on his forehead, but nothing serious. “Focus. Look at me.” His eyes blinked groggily through his long lashes but he obeyed her. “Good.” She panted; small smile graced her lips. “Are you hurt? Is something broken?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. . . Just. . . just out of breath.” He admitted, gasping for the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Hope smiled at the corner of her lips as she dropped her head against his shoulder. “Good.” She repeated, exhaling.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Joseph, I'm fine, really. The doctors have already taken care of me.” John winced as he peeled off his coat and laid it on the couch where he was seated.</p><p> </p><p>“That didn't sound like you are okay, brother.” Joseph pointed out, standing near the couch, his eyes full of concern for his younger brother. “You could have a concussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“For the last time, I'm fine.” John sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“John, listen to your brother.” Holly noted, entering the room and holding a tray of hot tea in her hands and taking the seat next to him. “You could have died there.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I haven’t.” He spoke softly as sly smile came to his lips while his eyes fell on Hope sitting across from him and quietly sipping from her cup. After the project members successfully drove resistance in their hiding place, they assisted their Herald and Hope with their injuries. They took care of their wounds on their hands, especially the cuts from glass, and bandaged the rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hope.” Joseph replied, a warm smile tugging at his lips. “Thank you for helping my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked between the two brothers, confused about the look they were giving her. John’s eyes were on her and had something she couldn’t place, a look, she didn’t understand, while an easy smile played at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Holly was sitting on the couch, close to her boyfriend, obviously. But she, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes at Hope, her jaw was clenched and her hands seemingly were itching to grip Hope’s throat - in other words, she had the look of a jealous girlfriend the whole ride back to the ranch. Hope didn’t exactly have many interactions with her, but she felt the standoff going on between them.</p><p> </p><p>While she was lost in thoughts, she suddenly remembered why they were all looking at her. “No need to thank me. I just did what everyone in my situation would do.” Hope replied placing her cup on the table. “I should probably go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>She fought back to leave a sigh of pain as she stood, clutching her side. Joseph stepped up and looked her in the eyes, the corner of his lip turning slightly into smile as he took hold of her hands in his.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my child, I knew HE wasn't wrong about you. You will save us all eventually.” He whispered, brushing a strand of her blond lock off her face. He ran his thumb over her forehead, letting out a breath. She stopped in her tracks at this until his warm gaze met hers, holding her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a good night.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After Joseph and Holly left, John was left alone with his thoughts. Part of him still couldn't believe what had happened, what she had done for him.</p><p> </p><p>He still recalls the look of hurt and pain at her face she tried to hid beneath mask of anger while he was marking her, the look he couldn’t get out of his head. He detested himself for the pain he had caused her because he wanted it to be different. Because he felt connection to her, something he couldn’t explain. He went after her, tried to talk to her but she had shut the door in his face, literally! He wanted to apologise to her, he tried more than once over the past few days say that he was sorry but she refused to talk to him, refused to even look at him.</p><p> </p><p>But in spite of everything he couldn't comprehend what and why made her stay and help him get out of the wreck and away from the flying bullets. It was a great opportunity to run off, but she didn't. She stayed. She stayed and helped him. He needs to know why.</p><p> </p><p>John pushed himself from the door and strolled slowly to the bed to lay down beside her, tucking his hand under his head and staring at the wooden balk on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you're awake.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of crickets drifting through the open window filled the emptiness of the room, the moonlight seeping through the window while the wind played with the drapes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you come here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you and I need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I value every comment and every kudo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The House Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, guys, after a very long time of thinking about whether or not to upload it, I've finally decided to do it. I have to admit, I've been rewriting  this part like a lot, and I'm still not happy with it, but what the hell. I hope you'll like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Because you and I need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Talk? He wants to talk? - Now? He had plenty of time to say something but he didn't do anything. And if he expects something change between them, he's deeply mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing for us to talk about.” Frowning, she huffed as she turned her back on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope, it was never supposed to come to this, but there's nothing I can do to change it. Even if I wanted to.”John spoke softly. “But there are just some lessons we can only learn through pain. You crossed a line and-”</p><p> </p><p>“And you haven’t?!” She scoffed as she sat up to stare him down. “Jacob hasn’t? All of us have crossed a line at least once in our lives. We've all done things that we regret, things we had to do to survive, but your actions, the actions of your family are doing are the opposite of what you promise.” She accused, jabbing a finger into his chest. “Have you ever been to the mountains and seen what's going on there?! Have you ever thought about someone other than yourself? People are dying, John! People I've known my whole life are dying!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say, huh?” He asked, frustrated with her, grabbing her bandaged wrist. “That I pity the heretics who kill our brothers and sisters? The ones who found peace and safety in our family? Maybe you think this is easy-”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pathetic.” She crooned, shaking her head. “People do what is in their best interest, regardless who gets hurt.” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you pull me out of there?!” He raised his voice a little, his grip only tightened. “You could’ve been free of all of this! Of me! So, what stopped you?!” John insisted, the anger was coming through now.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wanted. . . I. . .“ Hope opened her mouth, wanting to say something. Anything. But no words would come. She wanted to explain herself, tell him why she did it. She went through a million different explanations of what to say, but she dismissed them all because she didn’t know what to say. She’d thought about it all this time and even now she didn’t have THE RIGHT answer.</p><p> </p><p>John hadn’t moved his perfectly blue eyes off her, waiting patiently for her to speak, waiting for her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>His grip on her wrist weakened eventually until he let go. “Look,” his voice calmed down as his hand ran through his messy chestnut locks. “You have a right to be angry at me I understand, and I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but,” he paused for minute, taking a deep breath. “I need to hear you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I need some time. Maybe a lot of time.” Hope said, her voice barely above a soft whisper, as she let her head fall back until it hit the soft pillows for a second time, John follow suit.</p><p> </p><p>“You should know when I hurt you, I. . .” he paused for a moment at a loss for words or maybe for the words to sink in, she doesn’t know. “I know you wish things were different, I wish things were different but they aren’t. I’m sorry.” John said in deeply hurt voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hope reached absentmindedly for her mark on her chest, and ran her fingers slowly along each letter of her sin. Silence was hanging heavy in the air, every second felt like hours to both of them.</p><p> </p><p>There, in her room, with someone she was supposed to call her enemy, she was lying in bed only inches away. The chill from outside faded into the background, there was something about how he spoke. There was no hint of annoyance or mock. Nothing. There was only warmth in his voice. And his gaze made her think, just maybe, Faith might actually be right about him. Maybe, they're both very much alike. He's capable of driving her crazy, make her blood boil. But then there's the other side of the card. Side where is kindness, compassion, and an unconditional desire to be loved.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to know why I helped you?” She spoke, pushing her blond locks from her face as she shifted into more comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>John hummed; the rumble vibrated from the back of his throat. Their eyes locked on each other before she glanced at the wooden ceiling as if there was someone up there.</p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed quietly before answering. “Against every ounce of my better judgment, or sanity, I just . . . I just couldn't leave you there. Call it foolish thing or being weak, but I've never left a friend behind.” She revealed, finally able to stop rehashing all the runaway thoughts she had been dealing all this time.</p><p> </p><p>Chewing at his lower lip, John reached out for her, his hand came up to brush across her palm, and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers and rubbed gentle circles into her soft skin with his thumb, surprised she didn’t pull away.</p><p> </p><p>Hope’s breath quickened, her body tingle, sending electricity through her blood upon feeling his warm fingertips against her skin, but she tried to hide it. John’s hands weren’t as rough as she thought they’d be with all the “saving” and that he’d have developed more callouses over the time. But they were very soft. Did he moisturize? Probably.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly let her own pair of blues travel up at their joined hands and soon after her eyesight trailed back to his own. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment. She searched his eyes as his searched hers. The moonlight seemed to dim around them and all alone, the two of them felt like the only people in the world. Hope’s heart picked up and she couldn’t look away from him, she was powerless to look away.</p><p> </p><p>“Take all the time you need. I will wait.” John said so very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The following morning Hope woke up to sunlight flooding her room. Her body felt relaxed, more relaxed than she had been in weeks, but sore. She sat up and stretched her aching muscles, pulling her arms above her head and yawned.</p><p> </p><p>This morning felt different, there’s change and Hope can feel it in her bones. For once in a long time she doesn’t regret the day before it begins. For the first time she feels GOOD. She feels anew.</p><p> </p><p>The events from last night drifted into her focus and she looked to side of her bed, finding it empty. Why would she thought she'd find him there? Why did she feel that a few sweet words would change something between them? It took her a moment to understand what he had said. The feeling of his breath, the sensation of him being so close, the very knowledge that he was there, made her feel something she shouldn't feel. Why did she make him look at her like that? Why? What was about her? It was too intense. To intimate. She was losing to her own damn feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking those thoughts away, she tossed the duvet away and went to take a shower.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she strode down the hall and stepped into the living room her feet grind to a halt. There, in the middle of the living room, sat a huge white wolf, looking intently at her with its big brown eyes. His fur was thick and perfectly cared for. He didn't look skinny like the other judges she's seen so far. But why is the wolf here? And who does it belong to?</p><p> </p><p>The muffled voices coming from the kitchen snaped her from her thoughts back to the real world.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell were you thinking, John? Why didn’t you tell me? Why do I have to be the last to know?”</p><p> </p><p>That voice. That same gravelly voice she’d recognize anywhere pierced the air. She may not have been fully awake before this unexpected visit, but she certainly is now. The sinking sensation in the pit of her gut continued to grow. Is he here to take her back?</p><p> </p><p>“Good god, Jacob, you sound like Joseph. Doctor said I got a mild concussion and some bruising, but I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf sitting at the couch didn't move, only stared at Hope with his hypnotizing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop pretending like everything is fine! There is nothing okay. You're my brother, and I have a right to know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a deep sight before John voiced again. “You didn't need to come by, Jacob.”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the two brothers shuffled through the opened kitchen double door.</p><p> </p><p>A smile creeped to the edge of Johns lips as his eyes landed on hers, genuine light filled his big blue eyes. “Hey.”  He held a steaming coffee cup, and his older brother paced behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey” Hope smiled in reply, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her messy ponytail behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Her spine stiffened so quickly it’s as if someone has just rammed a massive pole up her ass as she forced her gaze up and actually make eye contact with the redhead soldier. She refused to step backwards because she refused to let him intimidate her.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been probably a month since they’ve been in the same room together. Needless to say, the last thing Hope wanted to do is to remember all the painful memories, the images of whitetails lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood desperately crawling and screaming seared into her memory for good.</p><p> </p><p>Jacobs gaze held hers for a long silent moment, keeping his eyes focused steadily on her. The thick tension that has descended upon them made everything even harder until Jacob gave a stiff little nod towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was just about to open her mouth and stutter out something, as her mind tumbled back to present but John overrun her.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, it's nice that you're worried about me, but I'm good. Perfect, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl shifted her gaze between the two brothers, one standing proudly in front of her and the other beside her, feeling the apparent “tension” in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Folding his muscular arms in front of an equally solid looking chest, Jacob grumbled under his breath. “I mean what I said, John. Take a few days off and get some rest. I'm sure Joseph will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>John’s response was an exaggerated eye roll. “By all means.” He said as he hoisted the coffee mug to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob cocked his head to the side - it’s as if he’s waiting for something else until he finally sighs in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, brother. I'm in good hands.” John chimed in, looping his arms around Hope’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “We'll keep each other company. Right, dearest?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope focused on John, blinking with her eyes a few times as his handsome face peered down at her, thinking about what to say. “Uhmm,” She managed to get out as her brain just kept spitting out a does not compute message to her. “Yeah,” Her gaze slide back to Jacob. “yeah, we will.” The words automatically spilled from her mouth. Why did she say that thing?</p><p> </p><p>After a moment Jacobs face lighten with wolfish grin that only intensified as his own eyes dart between his younger brother and Hope, making him appear even more attractive. “Ahh, aren’t you two fast friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Jacob’s statement caught Hope off guard. Her eyes widened but John looked fine with it. His hand was still wrapped around her and he was looking ridiculously content.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, we,” Hope faltered, her blue eyes filled with uncertainty. C’mon Hope, say something. Anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>That made Hope almost scrunched up her face. Why John? Just why?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. While You Were Sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What was long forgotten and hidden in darkness is now on the surface. To the new beginnings and friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hope strolled lazily through the faded long lobby, flyaway locks framing her face, despite the waves being piled into a high ponytail and holding a tray of food. Once she reached John's office door, she used her elbow to push it open and made a beeline to his desk. He was huddled there ever since Jacob had left, seated behind gleaming wooden table and deep in his work.</p><p> </p><p>“What's this?” John queried without looking up from some paperwork; brow arched at cup of coffee and plate of chicken parmigiana Hope's mother used to make when she was sick.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come to take care of you, idiot,” Hope huffed as it wasn’t obvious with a good-hearted roll of her eyes, setting the tray directly in front of him with a command. “Eat.”</p><p> </p><p>John's eyes darted to her before wrapping his slender tattoo fingers around the coffee mug and taking a long sip, letting the caffeine run free in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing out a heavy sigh, Hope took a seat opposite of him and slump into the loveseat.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need something, love?” He asked casually. Once his blues met with hers, it instantly sent a happy lopsided smile to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She replied, twirling a long blond wave of hair around her fingertips. “Why Do I look like I need something?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know?” he shrugged as he laid the cup back on the table and reached for the cutlery. “It just seemed that way to me. Maybe I was wrong.” He added with a dramatic sigh in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, she does. A few questions. Questions she can't get to grip with and which only he can answer her. Her only problem is that she can't say it out loud, especially not in front of him when he looks at her like that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.” She nodded to herself. His eyes gleamed at his favorite word, and she felt she had caught all his attention with this one little word. “There are certain things I want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>The late afternoon sun glinted off the blinders, sending a prism of light to his huge office and down onto his hair. Summer was still shoving off, but fall was definitely coming.</p><p> </p><p>John smiled in amusement, easing back in his seat, watching her fidget across the desk. “Always curious little thing, aren't you?” He sighed wearily and nodded. “All right, ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me. You hate me, you should be mean.”</p><p> </p><p>John raised a single brow at this. “I have no reason to hate you.” He said as he focused on at her, meeting her eyes directly. “But I can be mean, that’s what you in to.” Faint hint of a smile curved his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“This whole thing with your brother this morning? What are you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so that's what this is about?” He asked with teasing smug smile that later turned into a slow-moving devilish smile as he took bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't understand. You behave differently. You. . .” She was trying to find the right words to say to the man in front of her, to best describe his latest behavior, but she ended up empty-handed. She couldn't think of anything. He was dangerous and she knew that, so why in god’s name was she trying to understand him? Hope looked at John, confused, and unsure.  “I just, I don’t even know you.” She paused, gnawing on her bottom lip, anxiously, knowing what she was going to say was something of an unwritten to not bring up. At least not in his presence. “I don’t know anything about you, except that you’re. . .”</p><p> </p><p>“A manipulative psychopath who takes pleasure in making people suffer?” he intercepted.</p><p> </p><p>Hope stared, speechless. Yes, it's exactly what she thought of him after she met him and after all this started. “Well,” she cleared her throat. “I wasn't going to say it like that, but, yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And what do you think?” Hope looked up to see him tense and his jaw clenched.</p><p> </p><p>“Part of me wishes I could forget meeting you and everything that’s happened since. And I’m not saying I’m not exactly innocent either. I’ve blood on my hands. Hell, we all do. And all I know is I’m no better than you. But like I said, it’s going to take a lot more than just this,” she flattened her hand in the air to emphasise her point, “for me to forget. But until then.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John nodded slowly and flashed another slow grin. “And I'll give you as much as you need, dear.” he said, his eyes dancing in mirth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed as she rolled her eyes. “You know what, I think we need fresh start.” She announced as she placed her hands, palms down on the table. “If we're going do this, to be friends, let's get a few things straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on.” John smiled and nodded for her to continue what she was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should stop with those flirty little comments and that eye thing you do. This has to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“What eye thing?” John asked innocently, his lips split into that smile that drove her crazy and his bearded chin rested against his propped hands. He looked clearly pleased with himself. Like he knew exactly what he’s doing to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what. Don't make me regret the beginning of our friendship, John.” She waited patiently for his final decision after reaching out to him as a sign of agreement. “So.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we have a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, when the deal's done, it's time for you to go back to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I had a quid for every time a woman tried that line on me.” John laughed as he got up.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’d have like no money.” Hope laughed as she patted him on the shoulders and let her guide him outside.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them walked back to the foyer as his steps came to a halt and he spun to face her. “Oh, you’d be surprised, many women consider me a charming, irresistible -”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, dodging moron, arrogant, tackles, and completely unable to take a hint.” She grinned, dimples lighting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door of his bedroom all the while Hope stood a few feet away. “Is that really how I portray?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say, you have that drama queen thing going for you. But I think we can work something out.” she retorted with smile.</p><p> </p><p>With nod of his head and wink with another ear-to-ear grin, he added “Goodnight.” before he shut the door close.</p><p> </p><p>Now, as Hope stumbled down the main staircase of the ranch, she heard hard knocks on the front door. After the third barrage of knocking she moved slowly, to the door and opened it, finding the last person she could think of. “Look who the cat dragged in.” She replied with a fake smile on her lips, sarcasm rolling from her tongue. “Need something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where's John?” Holly all just burst inside and stood in the hallway. “Let yourself in, why do I care.” Hope mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Her green cat-eyes scanned over the entire interior before twirling on her heels. “Where's he? I need to talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Hope paused, making two steps forward. “he can't talk to you right now. But I'll let him know you stopped by. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you exactly here?” Holly bit out, the fury inside her coalesced while casting a wicked glance. “I don’t want you here.”</p><p> </p><p>For an instant, annoyance bubbled up inside Hope. She was in no mood to listen to this again. “Oh please, don’t turn this into something that is not.” She intercepted vehemently, wrinkling her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Holly's eyes slitted. Her mouth twisted, as she moved quickly, her legs eating up the distance between her and Hope. “I told you to stay away from him.” she whispered with such menace causing Hope tilt her head back slightly.</p><p>She had had enough of this whole crap. She was tired of this game, tired of scheming and plotting. Holly just couldn’t drop it. Her false statements about Hopes relationship between her boyfriend and Hope led the small strawberry woman to assumptions that led to jealousy that led to. . . well to this.</p><p> </p><p>She made a lightning decision and shoved Holly forcefully against the door when she made a move against her and held her upper body, stopping the small woman from squirming around while bounding her arms behind her back in a strong grip and cutting off her protests. “Now when I have your attention, listen up!” Hope huffed in annoyance at Holly's poor attempts to fight her. She was as helpless as a bird under the claws of a lean and skilled cat. “There's nothing going on between me and John, okay?! We're just friends, that's all, so stop looking for something more.” Hope's hands only tightened on Holly, making her struggles useless. Pathetic. Just like her accusations “So, do yourself a favor and don't act like a jealous girlfriend, cause it's kind of lame.” Hope said softly, dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you call it? Friends?” The small woman scoffed, trying in vain to wiggle out of Hope's tight grip she had on her. “Just how stupid do you think I am I see the way you look at each other. The way you smile at each other, so spare me that crap and don’t play dumb with me!”</p><p> </p><p>Hope let go of Holly as if she burnt and stepped down. She is really tired of this whole drama. “I don't know what you think of me, and basically, I don't really care.” Hope sighed while she ran a hand through her hair. “because let's face it, I don’t much like you either. But let me be clear about something.” She found herself stepping forward, invading Holly's space just like she did a few minutes ago to her. “You're wrong about me. I'm no threat to you, Holly, he's all yours for all I care. So, unless you have nothing else on mind, don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Holly said, in a barely controlled voice. “What kind of game are you playing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No games, just the truth.” She was silent now, her lips opened and closed as if she were trying to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Hope took a deep breath and then straightened her shoulders, holding her head up. “How about we make a deal, huh?” she suggested. “You want John for yourself, great, I consider him untouchable. You guys can walk to the sunset together.”</p><p> </p><p>Holly stared at her another moment, eyes boring into hers, looking puzzled as if she was weighing up her situation. “Is that a promise?” She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“You have my word on that.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The noise coming from the kitchen startled Hope, the long-forgotten book lying in her lap dropped to the ground after she stirred from her sleep. She held her breath and listened for more sounds. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then there was another thud with the distinct sound of opening something. Hope sat up straight and cast her gaze toward the entrance of kitchen. The afternoon sun had long since set behind the peaks, and the dusk had spread across the valley. The house was still and peaceful, the wood in the fireplace slowly died, and the whole room bathed in pitch black. Slowly, she rose and made her way to the open kitchen door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well?” John asked, not looking away from his work.</p><p> </p><p>Hope rubbed her eyes after leaning against wooden doorframe, her forehead pressed to its coolness. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes flickered across the kitchen, smelling the amazing aroma.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner.” He replied as if it wasn't clear what he was doing. His eyes focused on her as he sliced the rest of tomato and move on to next one. “Little bird told me what you like and I happen to be good chef.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope frowned, feeling suddenly uncertain, pondering what to think. “I don't understand what you're trying to accomplish.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to know me, right?” His gaze flickered between her and the knife in his hand. “I want to be honest with you, so, I figured it would be best with a pleasant meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, let's start from the beginning.” His eyes now focused on his work again, blocking his mind from her as strongly as he knew how.</p><p> </p><p>“John.” Hope sighed, but he was speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“We come from the south, from pour suburbs in Rome from Georgia. These parts, people kept their noses out of the other people's business, even when that business took place on porch right in the open.” He lifted his eyes from the board and set them on hers. “I don't remember my own father, let alone my mother, or even my own home, Joseph or Jacob would tell you more about them than I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope focused on his every word, because yes, she wants to know the other side of his story. She wants to know what caused all this to go the way as it is now. Before she realized what, she was doing, she pushed herself from doorway and found herself standing near him.</p><p> </p><p>“All I know is that my father was an alcoholic. He drank cheap whiskey from dawn 'till dusk and my mother had never been anything more than a ghost to us.” He stopped and dropped his eyes and drew a long breath. “In any case, we had nothing to remember them.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Old Seed, my father, he used to beat us for nothing.” He muttered, wrapped in thought. “And I was no exception.” He added slowly, as if puzzling something out for himself while he turned away from her to reach for something.</p><p> </p><p>Hope was taken aback. Whatever she'd expected, it wasn't this. “How old were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't have been more than four.”</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't believe this, she couldn't believe. Her body was filled with insufferable anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Over time, people from school found the truth, and the social workers came for us. My father and mother were arrested and sent to prison, and we went to foster home. Several months later, social service placed all three of us with childless couple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here let me.” Hope offered, taking the knife from his hand. John took a step back and leaned his back against the counter, his palms resting on the surface of the marble, and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“We thought we'd start anew. That we'd have a better life than we had with our own parents, but they were so much worse. Nonetheless, we've confirmed the suspicions of the psychiatrists who had examined us the first-time once Jacob took everything into his own hands and set the whole farm on fire.” a bitter smile curved his lips. “Everything they owned, everything they held dear burned to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“Impressive.” Hope spoke out, taking a quick look. “I mean, they deserved it. I'd probably do the same thing if I were him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” John laughed shortly, “but his actions tore us apart. They thought the best thing would be to separate us. Jacob was sent to the juvenile and Joseph and I were sent back to the orphanage. And that was the last time we were together as a family. I was the first to go. It was a rich family from Atlanta. Duncan’s”</p><p> </p><p>“Duncan’s? As if. . .?” Hope asked, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” There was a long pause, so long that Hope thought he wasn't going to continue. But in the end, he nodded reluctantly, “and they were no better.” His face had closed again, and he seemed to be looking far away at something, something terrible and heartbreaking that only he could see. Hope noticed not just anguish in his expression. Through the walls, she could see the tortured look of insufferable ache and loneliness. A look so lost and plagued that she had moved to his side before she knew what she was doing and laid a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>John." She whispered but he didn't seem to perceive her; he seemed to be adrift in his own world in his mind, still wrapped in thought. “John, hey.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes searched her face and smile broke across his face a moment later. They did not speak. There was no need for words. She stroked his arm, meant to soothe him from whatever he was thinking of, pushing away his memories. He caught her hand, gently, and held it in his warm slender tattoo fingers while those bright eyes fixed on her in a way that made her more and more on edge and heat coming in waves up her throat and cheeks. And in that split second, she realized that she was frightened. Her heart began to pound violently. It was as if those blue eyes spoke to some part of her that was buried deep beneath the surface. And her other instincts were screaming at her to run away. She swallowed, hard, only now realizing how close she was. Close enough to touch. She could smell a faint hint of his cologne. And his eyes still held hers, she could not look away from them. They were like no eyes she had ever seen, bright as morning sky or like deep ocean, the pupils distended like a cat's. They filled her vision as he leaned toward her, bending his head down to hers. She felt her own eyes semi-close, losing focus, and felt her head tilt back, her lips part.</p><p> </p><p>No! Stop it! She withdrew her head to the side. What is she doing? She was about to let him kiss her. She can’t. This is not right. She drew a deep breath and looked at him again.</p><p> </p><p>John was looking at her queerly, with an expression she understood.</p><p> </p><p>He then continued steadily, without emotion, choosing his words. He told her they saw evil in him, the way they questioned him all night and the way they punished him when he wasn't telling the truth. She felt the anger slowly taking hold of her. How could anyone do that to a child?</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents were jerks. All of them.” Hope sneaked a quick glance up and caught him looking at her, again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they were.” He gave a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He told her what kind of life he had lived after Duncan's death. Wild parties until the early hours, drinking, drugs, but also the nightstands. But as he started the ball rolling about Joseph, everything began to fit into her puzzle. She sensed dedication and appreciation to his brother for saving him. He would do anything to please him, even if that means he'd have to incline towards violence. Anything. But how can she deny what’s right in front of her? He was not born a killer, none of them were. Everybody, here in Hope County, done horrible things and what makes them any better than Cult? Everyone just wants to protect their loved ones. Her last repulsion had died out, and there was one thing she was sure about. John wasn't the man she thought he was. </p><p> </p><p>“To us.” John said and Hope smiled at the appropriateness of the toast.</p><p> </p><p>“To our friendship.” She repeated and smiled while she picked up her wine glass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are my love. Feel free to spill your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Today Will Be Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long, but I finally finished it. Uf, this part was hard, but I hope you'll like it. This one's a little bit longer than usual but I think you won't mind. Have a good read and we'll see you later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first light of dawn was streaking the night sky with pink and palest red; the air was fresh and morning clear. Hope found it hard to stay at her current place when there was this gruesome streak of morning sun shining so brightly, baring itself through the edges of the drapes to her eyes, so she forced herself to flip over to the other side and took a deep breath. This was way better. Her eyes were still closed as smile came across her face. They were still closed as she remembered the events of the last night. Friends. She made friends with someone she should consider an enemy; someone she should slit the throat and not feast like yesterday. For a moment she wondered, again, if she did the right thing, if she did the right thing by believing every word he said. What made her laugh and talk with him all night like they were old friends who'd known each other their whole lives? It all seemed to her like some weird Tv show full of teenage dilemmas. But she was tired of living in hate. She was tired of the disdain, darkness, and of the things that lived in it. Most of all, she was tired of everything. She curled up and felt her body relax. Fingers ran over something as fine as silk, and are those buttons? The gentle rumble that followed reverberate through her. Is she still dreaming? Slowly she hauled up her head to the purr, her eyes semi-open, still sleepy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, sunshine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope gasped once she figured out who was occupying her bed, at WHO she was curled up on. She went on yelling, her backtracking brought her on the edge of the bed and then there was nothing behind her, nothing to grab on to, and she was falling. Her head slammed against hard wooden floor with loud thud.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh." Hope winced in pain, her eyes automatically closing as her body adjusted to her position she was in. "Really, John?" She asked, running hands over her temples before covering her face with her hands completely and groaning again. "Do you really have nothing else to do?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John laughed as he moved to the edge of the bed. "Are you all right, love?" HE had the gall to laugh. That bastard!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No!" She muttered into her hands. This day couldn't have started any better. "NO, I'm not!" This didn't look like the good start of her day at all. More like a bad dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John was quiet, suspiciously quiet. Nonetheless, when several minutes went by and he still hadn’t said anything, Hope was starting to think if she should peak through her fingers. But then she heard this strange noise. Was he. . .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" She shrieked, dropping her hands as she finally gazed up to see John covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to hide his laugh. He’d been laughing silently this whole time! "It’s not funny!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you gotta admit, it was a little bit hilarious." John teased and then started laughing again. Hope, however, narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here, let me." She clasped her own hand with his as he held out his arm to tug her gently back, except she had no intention of returning without giving him the same gratitude he'd given her and hauled him downwards.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John coughed as he rolled onto his back. "Ugh, okay, okay, I've got it, you got me." This time it was her turn to break into a hearty laugh, her whole face lighting up with her soft dimples. Retribution is sweet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me why you are here again? Besides when you not barging in and invading my privacy like some kind of creeping Tom."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"When you say that, I sound like a bit of a creeper."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, am I wrong?" Hope asked with an arched eyebrow as she shoved him playfully. She noticed, with half her mind, that he was laying, relaxed, enjoying the turn his game was taking. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you idiot, and tossed me out of bed."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking genuinely surprised, John pressed hand to his chest. Then he shook his head, chuckling. "Wait a minute, you're the one who fell out of bed, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope snorted. "Just stop."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"With what?" He asked with pure innocent, raising single brow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Calling me sweetheart! And that. . . "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, most girls like this, but, then you’re not like most girls, are you?" John asked with a hint of a smile. "You clearly underestimate the number of women who would die to share a bed with me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I’m not dead yet." She sing-song, craning her head to his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Hope, alright." John flashed a smile at nothing in particular, finally caging in. "I’ve been trying to charm you, and your resistance is as impressive as it is baffling. But," He cocked his head, looking her directly in the eyes. "there are things that we can do, Big things. Like today. I’ll answer any questions that you have and when it’s over you can decide yourself what you want to do. It will be your choice."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope paused; a frown wrinkled her forehead. "Oh, come now, you’ve promised." He coaxed, leaning on elbows, looking at her with those eyes that always made her almost forget what she was trying to say. They shone like little blue diamonds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All right, fine. I'll go." Gingerly, she sat up, pushing the blankets back to bed. Then she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "But I need to change so get lost!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John rose from the floor, half smiling as he helped her stood up. "I'll be waiting outside."  He paused on his way to the door and looked back. "You know. . . you were dreaming about me." He said, flashing a grin as his eyes blazed even brighter. "Explains the drool over he-."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hope cut him off with two words. '<em>Try me</em>' that hang in the air, a pillow in her grip and ready to use it, however, he was out before she could hit him, instead, she hit the door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>It didn't take long for her to look presentable. In no time, Hope took a quick shower, combed her hair, letting them haphazardly around her shoulders and down her back and put on a T-shirt, jeans and jacket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Outside John was leaning, no, posed casually against the hood of his car, chatting with one of his men patrolling his ranch. Sunglasses planted on his eyes to protect him from the bright morning sun and his lips curved into a half-smile. He was good-looking. There was no doubt about that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So," Hope spoke after she reached him, hands in back pockets of her pants. She strode two or three steps closer. "Where are we going?" Her voice was soft and clear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John patted the cultist on the shoulder, giving him a sign that they had finished. His smile bloomed again on his lips as he straightened and tug his coat. "That’s a surprise." He jerked his head toward the car. "Come, they're waiting for us." As a gentleman, he opened the door for her and gestured for her to board. But what surprised her most was that it was just the two of them. No project follower as a driver. They were completely alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time they reached their destination, she still didn’t know where they were, even if she tried - the drive itself included backroads that turned through thick forests.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're here." Hope frowned, but before she could even think of anything specific, John was out of the car without glancing. Right. All right, then. She reached for the latch of the door handle and pushed it open for her to slip out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?" She asked, bewildered as John draw near, at her slightly open door and closed it shut for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust me?" He asked, extending his own hand for her to take.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She gnawed at her bottom lip, weighing her options but later she captured his hand. "What choice do I have? I'm here, am I not?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A wide grin grew across his face as he led her to his 'secret place'. Together, they crossed green pathway, hiked through pine trees and the dirt road, leaves and branches were crunching under their feet but she saw nothing that would give her any clue. But then she heard familiar sound of music and laughter. From where she stood - at the peak of hill - Hope glimpsed many children and young people – possibly in her age - laughing and dancing in meadow full bouquets of flowers splashed of bright colours. The blond looked up to find John's steady blue eyes steadied on her face with faint hint of a smile. As soon as small group set eyes on them, they greeted Hope and their herald with a big smile. A small group of children dashed in their direction and surrounded the youngest of the Seed brothers in a warm embrace. John slightly stumbled back, barely catching himself from falling. Hope looked slightly surprised but impressed. She couldn't help but smile when she saw John, sunk to his knees to each of the children and ask them all sorts of questions that always brought laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking at them made her think back when she was a child. So carefree, so innocent. All her memories of her past came rushing back to her. Not just her childhood, but also what she's been through since. She had been keeping a lid on these feelings for so long, shoving down all the anxiety and the fear and the anger where it wouldn't be seen. All the worry about Marcus, all the terror over cult, all the pain, and humiliation she'd suffered in captivity overseas, she'd buried it deep. But now it was coming back. All of it, all at once, in a whirl of impossible violence. She rounded the crowd and stepped into quiet place at the edge of the grazing land, not wanting to tear John out of the children’s embrace. Not when he looked so happy, so blissful. With an exhale, she sat down on the old tree stump and watched her surroundings as it flickered before her eyes, feeling the cool air on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hope?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her head snapped up as she gasped. "Sorry I took off like that." She murmured; she was so caught up in her past that every other thought about the moment was lost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to apologize for." John said, shaking his head as his eyes met hers as he took his seat beside her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It just reminded me a little bit of my past. . .My father, actually." He watched her for a moment, his attention focused only on her, as if nobody else was there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope sensed he was waiting for an explanation. She swallowed a little dryly as she kept her eyes on kids, dancing, and enjoying the peaceful day. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "The only moments of joy in his life, however fleeting, have been simple pleasures." She stopped for a second, beaming at the memory and turned to face him. "As he’s been repairing his old Camaro he never finished, quite days teaching me and Marcus shoot guns though my mother was continuously reminding me: '<em>Guns ain</em>’<em>t for girls!</em> ' Or '<em>Hope, that is not very lady-like</em>'<em>.</em> So, I’ve learned to love it as an act of rebellion." A slight smile tugged at the edges of his mouth at her reminiscing. "They supported us, encourage us, taught us many things." Hope stopped and dropped her eyes, so that her heavy lashes lay on her cheeks. Her voice was very soft as she continued. "And what hurts me most is that I'm never gonna see them again. And I have no idea where my brother is," there was a crease between John’s brows and softness to his eyes. "I didn't get to say good-bye. . . I didn't get to say good-bye to my parents just because I was locked up God-knows-where and-" Now she let her mind leaf back through memories, and the lump in her throat swelled, her shoulders hunched and the tears were trying to pull from her eyes. "I just got so used to them being here all the time and now what? How do I move on when all I have is this sadness and this anger and-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John looked her into eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "Me." He said, his eyes roaming her baffled expression. "You have me." He slowly took her hands in his, as if he was afraid to spook her, "I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything, okay?" Slowly, so slowly, he closed his hand around hers, intertwining their fingers, the way they were meant to be. His other hand hauled up her face as he spoke slowly and distinctly. "The day of that crash you’ve helped me. You didn’t have to, but you did. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving." Hope sucked in a breath as he wiped her tears away with delicacy. There was always something in the way he could stare at her, so intensely, so powerfully that made her heart racing. "You saved me Hope; I can never repay you for that all I can do is promise you that I won’t waste it." He stroked her hair, with a touch so light that she could hardly feel it, as if he was frightened she might break in his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, a light-hearted smile came across his face and his eyes sparkled. "Besides," he started on, a calm tone coming out, "we still have a whole day ahead of us." A smile spread slowly across Hope's face as she rested her head against his shoulder and drew a long breath to calm down. It was so good to feel relax, tension flowing out of her body as warmth and comfort flowed in. A sense of peace infused her, surround her. It felt so good as he looped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She felt the world start to settle down around her. She simply sat, in his embrace, drinking in the comfort and security of his nearness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're new here, aren't you?" They both jolted from their moment of peace as they looked around. Someone spoke up, but it was not a voice Hope recognized. It was different, high-pitched with innocent cheerfulness. Her blues darted toward the source, finding a little red-haired girl watching them with childlike joy. The girl couldn't have been more than ten years old and had a smile like ball of sunshine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello." The little one greeted, sunlight filtered down onto her beautiful red coloured hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, look who showed up." Spoke John. "Have you been causing troubles again, gremlin?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Hope watched, the redhead girl took a step toward John, and then another; "Not yet." she shrugged, still smiling. John looped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hope, I'd like to introduce you to my favourite mischief-maker." Said John with a glance at Hope. "This is Evie, Elijah's daughter." His fingers weave themselves into red softness, receiving a big smile on cute freckled cheeks. "Evie this is-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your sweetheart!" Evie cut in, her grin getting wider, looking like Cheshire cat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope's brows drawn together. "Oh, no." She said, looking bewildered. Her lips, partly open and her pupils suddenly widened as if she were in a dark room. "No, it's not like . . . we're friends. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John's lips curved in a singularly beautiful smile. "Very good friends."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The little one was silent now, her face dumbfounded as her eyes darted between the both of them.  "Oh." She took a deep breath and then straightened her shoulders, "I though. . .You look like my mommy and daddy when-" She trailed of, letting the words die. She then hoisted her head up, her brown eyes widened, but she no longer seemed to be staring to Hope's eyes - It was as if she were looking at something. "Does the boo-boos still hurt?" She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this?" Evie watched Hope a moment, then, gathering her courage, she reached out, stroking with her little fingertips still not healed gash at Hope's forehead. "It's fine. I didn't even feel it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My mommy always blows my boo-boos to heal them. Does your mommy do that, too?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope nodded. "Yes, she did."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The little one went on smiling, snatching one of John's hands and hauling him on his legs. "Come with me." Evie said, changing the subject rather quickly. "It's not like you show up here every day." However, John captured Hope's hand before she could say anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If I go, you go too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But wait." Hope sneaked a quick glance up after she sunk to Evie's height. "Before we go, we should do something about him. What do you say?"  Evie gave her thoughtful hum, nodding her head.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we should."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope cast one last glance at John and nodded. Then, in one step, she forced her legs into action and moved toward him, her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his vest but he caught her wrists and drew her closer. "Hope, there are children present." He muttered, bending his dark head down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked at him, knitting her brow. "Do you trust me?" She asked, using his tactic. He was just gazing at her, as if hypnotized, and she was gazing back, while the energy shimmered between them like heat lightning John sighed and dropped his hand, and Hope got to work. Button by the button, she undid his vest and finally removed the pointless part of his clothing. Evie waited impatiently, rocking on her heels.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hm," Hope pursed her lips. "Just one more thing." With a quick nod, she took his glasses and put them on her head and ruffled his dark, stylized, chestnut hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And this is what I get for trusting you." John muttered as he blew a strand of his hair from his face. The dark curly hair framed his features so fine that they might have been taken from an old Roman coin. "Do you have any idea how long it takes me to get this together?" Hope huffed out a laugh and brush back his loose, dark strands of hair to her liking. "And you're laughing at me. Great." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I like you better like this." - WHAT? - Hope cut herself off before she would say something worse, and John smiled at her. "I mean," she cleared her throat at the awkward moment between them, "you look better this way."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can we go now?!" Evie whined.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think we just got scolded." John spoke softly. He was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her fear drained away, and she laughed. What was wrong with her, to have ever been afraid of him? They understood each other very well. But instead of taking his hand, she turned away, walking with Evie at her side. They moved lightly toward others, not peeking back to see if he was following. She knew he would. She pretended to be fascinated in music, moving away again just as he reached her, biting her lip to hold in the laughter. She felt great, so alive. Dangerous? Of course, this game was dangerous. But she had always enjoyed little danger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hand came to rest at the small of her back, she could feel the warmth of his fingers as they twined, the pressure - holding her gently and pushing a firm chest against her. Their gaze met and they began dancing. "What's with the smile?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for letting me see the other side of the story."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen everything." Without warning, he lifted up her hand and spun her like a ballerina, catching her off guard and pulling her against him while placing her arm around his neck. "You good at this." She said, meeting his eyes directly whilst smile broke onto her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I've got moves you've never seen." John said softly in her ear, his hot breath and facial hair tickled her lobe as he wrapped Hope in his arms. She felt so content; so poised. She couldn't remember when she'd had this much fun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over the corner of her notebook, Hope peeked again at John sitting in the seat opposite her, reading a book. The flame in fireplace flickered and danced, throwing patterns of light over him. He ate the book, page by page with his eyes like a hungry dragon. One line led to the other forming familiar face. Hope is no artist, but the time spent lounging here made her try new things. His face in profile end up remarkably good, if we don't focus on that pathetic act on his bridge of the nose, which in each attempt to correct it, looked the same.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on!" Hope growled in anger, catching John's attention.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everything's all right, dear?" John asked with amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It turned out that drawing isn't as easy as it looks, it’s very hard. For the past hour, she’s been painting and messing it up. She had tried salvaging her misshaped sketch but it was still the same. It happened a total of four times before Hope finally gave up in a huff. "Ugh, why am I so bad at this?" she queried, pressing her forehead against her knees and groaning again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John seemed to find her behaviour very amusing as his eyebrows shot into his hairline and his lips twitched up at both corners. "It can’t be that bad, whatever you're doing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope huffed in annoyance at her terrible painting skills. You wish, she thought. John gently placed his book on the table behind him and inched to her side to snatch the book she had been clutching in her hands all evening. "Well, let's see."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, give that back!" She ordered, briskly moving to his side and reaching for her sketchbook but he didn’t give her that satisfaction. John, like a little boy, held that little book away from her using his long arms. "Just. . . give. . . it. . .back!" John laughed at her poor attempts to take it from him. "This isn't fair!" Hope reached for him again, trying to get hold of his hands. "Alright. . . fine," she said in an irritated tone as she glared at him. "Have it your way, thief!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>John settled back and smiled faintly at her work. "Well, it doesn't look so bad. " He looked at it from every angle and gave her a crooked smile as he glanced at her. "Maybe if you-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nuh-uh." She grasped her pencil from his hands along with her notebook. "Go get your own." She curled up at the other end of the couch and cast her gaze at her work. Hope frowned in concentration as she carefully portrayed the edges of his attires. It took her ten minutes to make it right, just like she wanted. She drew it in small strokes of her pencil, her face basically on the paper as she leaned in close to be careful to not make a mistake, AGAIN! Holding her breath, she finished the last edge of his fancy dress shirt. She was so focused on not messing it up again that she startled when he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You stick your tongue out when you’re concentrating."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut it." She muttered and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With one final stroke, she was finished. It wasn’t masterpiece but she could call it was a nice piece of art and that was something. "Well let’s see yours then." Hope declared childishly, shifting over to him before he could respond.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," she whispered, sitting back. She stared at it in shock. He had painted her. It was a portrait of her smiling, sitting in grass, and looking down. And he didn't leave out her little dimples that always lightened her cheeks. There was also light blush across them and highlights of the sun across her face and hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It’s not finished yet." John said quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hope cast a glance at him. "It’s perfect." She said equally soft, examining the work and running her fingers gently over it. In spite of herself, Hope felt a strangled giggle well up in her throat. "Well, my artistic skills are nothing compared to yours. " Marcus is the one who inherited all the artistic abilities in family. "Mine next to yours looks like a creation of a child. . . or worse." They both looked at each other and then simultaneously burst into laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any ideas, write me down here or ask at my Tumblr: @mackie-hattwie. I will be happy to hear your suggestions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fire with Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time spent in the valley is over and it's time for Hope to return home to the mountains. To train her into the chosen and put the war in the bed. However, new friendships give birth to new enemies. Holly and her companions have a plan to get rid of her rival once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"John, I should be grateful, you learned how to knock," Hope yawned as he dragged her blindly down the hall. "but if this is one of your cool surprises, like last time, you're gonna wish you didn't wake me up so early!"</p><p> </p><p>John chuckled. "I'm sure you won't fail me, but this though." He turned on his heels to grab her with both hands and drag her to the banister of the staircase. "You're gonna love this one." His hands landed on both shoulders as he planted her in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Hope caught sight of a familiar face smiling at her from bottom of the lounge, standing just a few beats away from her, her whole body flooded with joy. She wasn't sleepy anymore; she wasn't annoyed anymore when John woke her up again to have breakfast with him in early morning hours. This time, she couldn't shake off the feeling that overpowered her when she saw HIM.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, little sister."</p><p> </p><p>As the words left Marcus's mouth, Hope was already running downstairs, as if on a mission, to get into her brother's welcoming embrace. She took two or three set of stairs at once, and when she was at the bottom, she all but squealed as she leapt into his arms, just like when she first came home from duty. Marcus grunted with the shock, but his arms came around her quickly, but even he couldn't believe his own eyes. His little sister is well and alive. They spun together in each other's arms, laughter roaring from their throats as if they hadn't seen each other for years, not a month and a half. Marcus tucked his nose in golden hair that she had yet to tame, and breathed her in. He missed this. He missed her. The laughter slowed down and later he spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Hope." Her hands clipped around his neck and her face dip into crock of his neck. He's really here. Marcus's really here. "I lied to you; I was wrong but I want to fix this." She heard him speak from above her after he set her back on her feet and hugged her harder. "If there's anything I can do to make it different-"</p><p> </p><p>Hope doesn't even know why she was mad at him anymore. Yes, he lied to her, YES he tricked her - not telling her he was taking her right into the lion's den, broke her trust - but despite everything he did, he's still her brother. He’s all she’s left.</p><p> </p><p>"All is forgiven."</p><p> </p><p>John slowly descended the stairs, one hand resting lightly on the wooden banister. "Well, I'll leave you two alone, you have a lot of catching up to do." His hand rubbed small circles on her back when he met them at the bottom. "I'll see you tonight. And in the meantime, you can take Marcus to the kitchen, I'm certain he missed your cooking."</p><p> </p><p>Marcus nodded. "And how much." He agreed, chuckling lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Hope let out a little laugh, patting Marcus on the shoulders, urging him into the kitchen. "Alrighty, let's find you something. And I don’t mean your specialty." She watched him as her brother dug in – looking around like a kid in toy store, meanwhile, John, went to the lounger where he had laid his coat.</p><p> </p><p>"John." He swung his jacket over one shoulder, half turned, not looking but listening. "Thank you." With each step, Hope got nearer.</p><p> </p><p>A slight smile tugged at the edges of John's mouth as he redressed the collar of his jacket. "It's no big deal. I guess you just needed your brother. Although, it wasn’t-." John was taken aback with unexpected Hope's embrace. No one has ever done it with such a fondness except his brothers. Not even his previous lovers he shared a bed with. He had never felt anything for those nameless people - they were just means to an end. But Hope's different. No woman had ever refused to give in to him, no woman had ever . . . ignored him. Until now. She is a challenge, yes, and that makes her unique, fascinating. They don't share any romantic bond, a bond that he wants to be true, because the time he has spent in her company, he feels – good. He feels in peace. It's not just about getting her into bed anymore. He aches for every moment, every touch, every smile he gets from her. Of course, she's not like those Atlanta beauties wrapped in silk and wealth who inhabited his bed almost every night to fill the emptiness of his soul, but she's beautiful herself. She makes him feel understood. Known.</p><p> </p><p>He felt scared at first. Frightened - how she would look at him after revealing his past to her. All his secrets, all his battles, all the tricks he used on his behalf but Hope had ripped through his walls, exposing his weakness. Exposing his soul. And eventually, he found it is what he wanted. He wanted Hope to see him without guards, without these walls. He wanted her to know him for what he is.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, at the edge of his ear, glimmer of joy bubbled up inside of her, enjoying the warmth of his embrace as well as his nice odour. "Still." She continued after a moment, smiling at him, her hands resting on his shoulders and his on her hips. "I can imagine you had something to do with this."</p><p> </p><p>Smart girl. "I could have." There was only answer he gave in, but his smile betrayed him.</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled, a gentle smile that always warms his heart, placed her palm on his cheek while standing on her tiptoes to reach him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He felt the soft pressure of her lips, and he could barely bear the sweetness of it The tips of his ears turned slightly pink and his eyes kept staring at her lips. He's never felt this way before. He always got what he wanted no matter what he had to do. But he wants her – Plain and Simple but is not able to.</p><p> </p><p>"Take care of yourself, enjoy the rest of the day And," She tugged the coat, picked something off the fabric and flicked it away. "we'll see in the evening." She was gone before he could gather words for a reply. He just stood there for a good few seconds, stunned. His legs didn't work at all. His hand touched the cheek. She kissed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"There has to be more than just this dress."</p><p> </p><p>"There's not." John affirmed, resting against the wall in the foyer. It was only late afternoon, plenty of light left.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then you should bring something different, 'cause it's hideously short." Hope said as she came out of her room, polishing the attires he had brought her to the evening service. At first, she immediately rejected them. "No, there's no way I'm wearing. . .that." Her eyes narrowed to the clothes in John's arms as soon as he entered the doorway with bright smile and politeness.</p><p> </p><p>John's eyes hungrily took in the sight of her, scanning every inch of her bare skin. "You look-" Hope stopped him by raising her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say anything. Let’s just get on with this, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They parked behind the old barn, next to the row of white church trucks. When they went outside, John held out his hand, and Hope slipped arm through his and stepped to him, tossing him a genuine smile as she went. They set out through the first gate together, and Hope felt again as if she had come here for the first time. Her mind was racing with thoughts, her stomach was swarming with butterflies while her heart was beating a million miles a minute.</p><p> </p><p>"You realize this is the second time you've made me put on this thing?" The wind blew her hair, whipping it around her face. "I’d rather wear my own choice of clothes. I feel so exposed."</p><p> </p><p>John smiled lazily down at her, his hand covered hers, his eyes descended into hers. "I prefer to see it other way, love, you look wonderful. It depicts your natural femininity and beauty."</p><p> </p><p>"Do I strike you as someone who usually leans towards formal wear?" She huffed "I look like idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to say delightful."</p><p> </p><p>"Says the man in the thousand-dollar clothes."</p><p> </p><p>"Five. . . if we're counting. I'm not barbarian."</p><p> </p><p>"Five?!. . .You are a tremendous ass." She exclaimed as John's laughter bubbled up enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I cut in?" The voice came from behind Hope, chillingly close. Instantly, a gust of mountains air and smoke overwhelmed her – bringing her a sensation of her home, but as she gazed up, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Not only that, another hand grabbed her, much bigger and rougher. The blond jumped and made an intuitive lunge for John, gripping his bicep. "Don't get quite at my account."</p><p> </p><p>"Jacob?" Two sets of eyes turned to unexpected company in surprise. The redhead soldier was standing at her side, emerging as if out of thin air. Not even his youngest brother had seen him coming. Hope edged toward John instinctively, and she felt him move closer to her. "You're jumpy."</p><p> </p><p>Her brows drew together. "Maybe that's from being jumped so many times. I haven't been out since everything. And as for your question earlier. . . Yes, actually we do mind!" Her mouth was set in a tight line as she brought her eyes to his scarred face adorned with his signature smirk. "Came to huff and puff and blow the house down?"</p><p> </p><p>"You should be nicer to me." Hope hummed, not buying anything that comes from his mouth. "Let bygones be bygones."</p><p> </p><p>"You can farther find your request under no chance in hell!" She flared back and John chuckled, enjoying Hope's wit and brass with his brother. No one dared to speak to them like she does, given their reputation. They would have killed others for far less but she is something else - she is resilient, she is honest, a clever girl who doesn't bow down without giving piece of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't have to be snarky about it, kitten.”  Jacob smiled briefly, just one corner of his mouth up, as their legs ate the path while the converts were watching them as if the Seeds were something better.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry, I forgot, I'm speaking with self-serving psychopath!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of discreetness; the three of them striding in a close circle, the gravel beneath them later turned to soil as they neared Joseph's place that once her family used to visit.</p><p> </p><p>"A sociopath? Oh honey, you barely know me. Allow me to sort this out for you, and in so doing, I can explain why am I here."</p><p> </p><p>A ghost of a smile appeared on Jacob's lips as he threw John a wry glance and pulled Hope against him. "I'd like a moment with Hope, alone." Jacob spoke gradually, staring at his brother beyond Hope's head. The two brothers stood looking at each other while the silence and the tension stretched out between them. Just then Hope could see the family resemblance in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"Shan't be long, brother, you'll get your plaything back."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, John." Hope said. "Go. I'll be right behind you."</p><p> </p><p>John stared at her another moment, hesitating whether or not to stay. Then, slowly, he nodded and turned and slipped into the pounding crowd full of followers.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go of me or I'll bite!" Hope wrenched herself away from Jacob but he already let go of her arm. For a moment he looked at her without emotion, his eyes black in the dusk.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that she could ever forgive him for what he did - things had only gone downhill from there - or that she was ever going to let him do it again. She knew he is dangerous; not as wicked as those who tortured her all those years ago, maybe, but he was different kind of evil. He'd killed, just for fun. He'd made her kill her friends for God's sake! He might do it again at any time. Maybe that was why Hope felt little anxious in his company.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob sighed lowly as if he was dealing with a toddler, his eyes scanning the perimeter before setting them at her. "How long are you going to blame me for our little rendezvous?" She glared at him, trying to control her temper. Is he serious?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. . .that?" whispered Hope, lifting her head and looking at him with grit; frown painting her face. "I don't know, it's not like it has been playing on loop in MY head over and over again. So, I don't really remember." She said which made him tilt his head back slightly. "Just taking a page from your play book. Oh, sorry – all of the pages."</p><p> </p><p>The soldier gave a short laugh, uncrossing his arms and took step forward – looming over her. "It must really suck that to be you all the time." She continued bitterly, chin thrust out, arms crossing her chest and glimpsing the remnant of a smile on soldier's lips. She's playing with fire and she knows it.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her then, meeting her eyes directly. "It hasn't been a picnic, frankly."</p><p> </p><p>"Do not mistake me helping your family with forgiveness for what you did to me, Jacob! My choice in helping John was my decision, the very choice you took from me, but no more!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there it is again." Jacob chuckled as he cocked his head and Hope gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to show him the middle finger or wipe his smile with nice hard punch. "That look I know too well."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up!" She could feel the dangerous pulse of her blood tapping in her veins, but she had no way of controlling her temper. Sooner or later it will be her downfall.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." She started to say something, displaying what she had for him in the store, but then clearly decided not to. "Despite of our past, our differences, I'm thankful for what you did for my annoying little brother." Hope stared in bewilderment. She didn't understand a thing. For one of the first times in her life, was speechless. She believed, for just one second, she saw a flicker of emotion in those cold blue eyes. And she could sense in him something - some fraction of feelings. But then it was all smoothed over again and his walls were back up when somebody summoned him from his ranks.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the blood rise to her face, feeling her voice had given out. Damn him. Those eyes and those fire coloured hair. . . With a deep breath she shook her head, acknowledging what he said and set out to front door.</p><p> </p><p>The church itself looked exactly like she remembers when Father Williams preached all those years ago, but as time went, everything has changed. The war between believers of the <em>'right cause'</em> and the ones who beg to differ is on the brink. Inside, the church was a blaze of lights from candles and had lingering smell of pine trees besieging the entire island. Windows framing the walls were bright yellow and shiny.</p><p> </p><p>Entering, Hope felt like dozens of faces turned toward her, eyes on her back as if they were boring holes into her and that alone was unnerving. For that she slumped her head down and watched her feet on the old wooden floor as it creaked under her weight as she strolled the last few steps. She didn't know how to think after all she just heard. Now, as she stumbled further the aisle, she tried not to think about it, think about all of this. Her life, her family, her friends, her choices.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she took a seat on the only free pew set at the very front. Her hands lowered and unclenched the fabric of her dark dress as she drew a slow breath – keeping her face calm, but a violent shaking was beginning inside her. She didn't know if she was going to be able to pull this off. After all, this is enemy territory. She hasn't given up her place in the resistance yet, only changed her perspective.</p><p> </p><p>"I see everything went smoothly." Her mind wrenched her back into reality again, casting a hunted look at the newcomer as he slid into pew on her right with sigh. John tucked the parts of his jacket as he fidget in his seat to make himself comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>His gaze trailed down to her. Then his eyes and face change in matter of seconds, reading the confirmation there and shuffled closer. "Something happen?" There was a long moment of silence. "Hope, talk to me." She shook her head. She didn't have any voice yet. "We've keeping secrets now?" No response.</p><p> </p><p>"Want me to kick his ass?" John asked placing his hand on her bare knee, stroking it gently.</p><p> </p><p>"No." She managed a smile for him. "Maybe." Hope realized she'd been holding her own breath, and she let it out. "Just something Jacob said." she whispered, staring at the wood of the floor. "I wonder if he truly meant it."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, let me tell you something. My brother, he's very capable of being first-rate jackass," He smiled, easing back in his seat. "He may not have the words to say it, but he cares. After all, it was his idea to bring Marcus this morning."</p><p> </p><p>"He did?" She perked up. The answer came out immediately, although in the form of a wondering question.</p><p> </p><p>John hummed softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Your brother has got a very interesting method, then. Speaking of, shouldn't you be," She cleared her throat and indicated with her head on raised platform. "You know."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that depends," John murmured, his voice trailed off into a laboured breath, but he was still smiling. His eyes were serene. "If you don't want me here, I can just as easily-"</p><p> </p><p>"No – I mean," Hope searched the right words to not sound desperate. Her hand held on tightly of the fabric of his coat. "Will you - uh - will you stay just a little longer?"</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly." John hummed and leaned against the wood of the front pew, hands in lap, looking at his older brother. As soon as John settled, Jacob and the rest of the family shuffled over to the front. Both Jacob and Faith remained standing in shadows at the edge of the platform, on the sides of the Father beginning his service.</p><p> </p><p>"My children, God wasn't powerful because he was right, he was right because he was powerful." Joseph's voice floated through the church, filled with his devoted souls willing to sacrifice their lives for him and for his cause. His strong hands, adorned with various tattoos and scars from his past, held high as he spoke. "We are living in uncertain times.  So, we need to be certain of each other. Despite what the locusts are trying to do to stop us; the prophesy is all too real." His yellow aviators placed on the bridge of his nose reflected the light from windows down on his cheeks, his mouth set into a tender smile. The white double door with the last member of the congregation closed with a low thud and silence hung in the air once more.</p><p> </p><p>"But we've got something stronger, something they'll never comprehend!" Joseph paused, as he dropped from the platform and stood directly in front of his people. "Family. . .Our Family -- that bond is our greatest strength. It blesses us with immeasurable power and we must accept what comes with it."</p><p> </p><p>Seconds crawled past, and the silence pooled around them all. No matter how Hope strained her ears, she couldn't hear a sound aside from their own breathing, the dull pounding of her heart and chirping of the crickets outside.</p><p> </p><p>"It gives us obligation to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from that power of that bond, even when it is tested. That bond encourages us, gives us strength, and without that power we are nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Joseph was truly master of a word.</p><p> </p><p>"The light shines in the darkness and the darkness has not overcome it." Father's eyes lingered merely seconds on Hope before he looked away. "Those who open their eyes will see, those who listen will hear, those whose hearts are pure will join us."</p><p> </p><p>By the time Joseph set an end of his sermon, Hope's thoughts about the words he said were swirling once again in her mind. Does he describe her as light in the dark? Will there be even greater darkness than it is now?</p><p> </p><p>"John, I would like a word."</p><p> </p><p>Hope glanced behind. Jacob was standing at his place, light from outside seeping from small windows, and falling over him, the dust flying around. He was just watching them. As if not only his breath, but his life was held, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>John laid his hands on Hope's shoulders, holding her still, forcing her to look at him. "It's okay." his baby blues were shining with a queer mixture of joy and grim purpose, as he spoke in a rapid voice. "I believe Faith will be thrilled, she was micromanaging me all the ride home about wanting to talk to you." He said and his sister childishly swatted his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I was not!" Faith chastised him. Then she looked at Hope, smile broke at her lips seconds later. "Maybe a little. Only because you have Hope all day to yourself, brother. So allow me."</p><p> </p><p>With the last member out of the place, it was just him and Jacob. No one in eyeshot or earshot. "Alright, say it, whatever it is. Get it out of your system."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I beg your pardon."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not blind. I see what's been going on around here. I know Hope and you've bonded." Jacob said it like a statement. "She cares about you and you care about her."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is going fascinating way." A skilled smile touched John's lips for a second, regarding his brother.</p><p> </p><p>"It's all a joke to you?" The redhead inquired, almost breathing it, with his eyes never leaving his little brother. "Damn it, John, I warned you. She's not one of those innocent, blindly in love fools that flock to you. She considers you as a friend and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Same here, Hope is a very good friend. In fact," The baptist turned from his brother and walked over to two pews behind, the tips of his fingers traced tenderly the lines of the emblem on the bible resting there. "Hope might be my only. . . friend in this horse-county full of farmers. Is there a problem, brother?" </p><p> </p><p>"Johnny, I'm serious." Jacob sighed, sending his brother one of his patronizing looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you started this Jacob, with that whole," John backed away with hands raised to emphasise the point. " <em>I'm insecure, stay away from Hope  </em>crap. I'm enjoying this so far." He gave a witty laugh as he took his older brother in.</p><p> </p><p>"Christ." The soldier said, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna put my faith in her because she put her faith in me; she chose to trust me, brother." At that Jacob grunted with shake of his head. "Jacob, she does not see me as the monster they paint us, she accepted me from who I am!" John cried; the anger was coming through now. "Really me. Not the Baptist, not the leader, but me." He whispered at last.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, I think I-"Johns's lips opened and closed as if he were trying to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Your time is up, Johnny." Jacob muttered lowly as he stepped down from platform, gripping his brother's shoulder tightly. "Say goodbye to her, tonight, I'll pick her up tomorrow morning."</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>With the sun behind the horizon, the temperature had dropped abruptly, and the wind was rising. Each gust sent chills, crawling up at her skin. The full moon was just above the lake, creating mirror image on the surface of the river. Hope was already regretting being talked into a dress. "Stupid dress." She muttered as she hugged herself to keep warm.</p><p> </p><p>Boosting her face to the clean night sky Hope breathed deeply. The white fog of her breath was dispelling as she stood not far enough from the bright outdoor lamp near the place of worship of eden's gate.</p><p> </p><p>"He told her. He told her everything and yet she-" Jacob shook his head and turned toward his brother. "Do you believe it?"</p><p> </p><p>"He continues to hide his pain and the dark moments of his life with anger. And yet, I cling to the hope that she can lead him toward the right path. All of us."</p><p> </p><p>Jacob turned back to the couple, watching how his brother removed his coat and stepped behind Hope and draped it over her shoulders all the while speaking with her and earning small smiles. "And from way I see," Joseph spoke softly - a smile rolled from his voice as his eyes held Jacob's a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder while Jacob watched his little brother settling the dark jacket around her. "She already has. She has changed him into the man I've wanted him to be. Brother, she's the light that will guide us in the impending darkness. It's only a matter of time before my prophecy is fulfilled, and the snake from hell itself crawls here to destroy us."</p><p> </p><p>Holly was outside, standing with chin up, shoulders back, hips forward and gazed after pair, just as the Father and his brother were. However, she stared at them with completely different feelings, mad with herself, feeling like a fool, believing that person's sweet words about her promise she had given her. How could she be so blind? She should've known than to trust the outsider. They're more than she said. More than just friends.</p><p> </p><p>"You're fixating." Noted Katie. A small, raven-haired girl, just a few years younger than Holly, was her best friend and keeper of her secret with the infamous Baptist.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I just quietly hating. That's different." Snapped Holly before exhaling and turning completely towards her friend. "Do you remember what we talked about a few nights ago?" Katie hummed, nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" She asked after a moment, looking puzzled. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just trust me." Holly cheer up, her palms squeezing Katie's shoulders. "I might have a way to fix of all our problems. And you’re gonna help me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>